Claws of the Dragon: Shinobi destiny
by Gravenimage
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack Konoha makes a treaty with the Hayabusa clan in order to protect their village. They also offer two newborns from two important clans. Naruto and Sasuke become part of the most powerful clan in the world becoming dragon shinobi along with Ryu they protect the world from the forces of evil. Naruto/Momiji/Kasumi, Sasuke/Ayane/? Ryu/?/?
1. Offerings to the dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Ninja Gaiden they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Team Ninja and Tecmo Koei.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

**AN notes: yep this story suddenly popped in my head while writing the next chapter of Bonds of Vesperia which I will update soon. This crossover won't have Naruto alone I will add Sasuke because this will be my third crossover story with him, also I don't hate the guy I just think he's pretty screw after all the crap he's been through he deserves not to live in that hellish life. Another important note because of the circumstances of the plot both might be a little OC since the story will be a bit AU but I will still try to keep them in character hopefully. Rated M, because it's a crossover with Ninja Gaiden so those that play the game knows all the blood and gore and also sexual content giving a strong hint of lemons because it will attract more readers lol. I hope you enjoy this future project that will include all three installments of the Ninja Gaiden Sigma series. Remember to review if you like it along with adding the story to favorites and follows, thank you and enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Offerings to the Dragon

(Date October 20)

(Location: Council chamber fire tower hidden leaf village Konoha fire country territory)

The hidden leaf village of Konoha has been put through hell and back, worse than the past three shinobi wars. The village and its citizens has experience the wrath of the nine tails fox demon the Kyuubi. The attack of the demon fox has left the village in almost ruins with a great number of casualties surpassing the death toll from past wars. It's been ten days since the attack of the calamity and they were still in the middle of reconstruction of the buildings and homes. As one of the five main hidden villages and one of the strongest they must remain their strength and high authority at all costs. However with this tragedy that has occurred they have been left in a much weakened state, which it wasn't any good. The village was weak and has been left defenseless while they were still in process of rebuilding, leaving enemy villages to take the opportunity to invade. They were trying to hold on after the Kyuubi's aftermath and having another attack will destroy the hidden leaf. It wasn't long until the ones in charge of the power to make their move.

The chambers were full and it wasn't because all members of the Konoha council were present. Only the three elders who are the most important because they were around since the foundation of the village, Homura, Koharu and Danzo were seated in their respective seats waiting for the ceremony to begin. The rest of the people present were the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen seated in his seat in the middle. Next to him stood his student and one of the three legendary sanin Jiraiya also known as the mountain toad hermit, he was holding a new born child. On the left side stood three members of the Uchiha clan, the leader Uchiha Fugaku, his wife Uchiha Mikoto holding a new born child and a young Uchiha Itachi. They have all gathered with a sole purpose, to perform an alliance with a powerful shinobi clan outside of the four shinobi nations in order to strengthen their forces against future enemy attacks. Hiruzen has gotten opening a scroll in the middle of his desk, which the document is the alliance treaty.

The guests and the one who were about to sign the treaty was a young man with dark brown hair green eyes tied in a ponytail with a mustache, he was wearing a black shinobi attire with golden dragon designs on the leg side of the attire and the chest area his katana was sheathed on his back. Next to him stood a six year old boy with brown hair tied on a very short ponytail and same emerald colored eyes. His attired was black similar to the young man, minus the dragon designs. The young man smiled at the Sandaime Hokage approaching the desk where the treaty has been placed. His smile was a sign he was well aware what this was about and he was willing to through with it, the young boy stood quiet and in thought while everyone else seemed to be in the same boat except for a few. Jiraiya stood in thought but his face was a bit filled with some grief as well as Mikoto, she smiled as softly rock the infant child.

"I don't want to sound rush Joe-sama but it's time to begin this treaty ceremony between your clan and the hidden leaf" said Hiruzen.

"Hokage-dono I came as soon as I received your message. To think the leaf will be put to such state. Alas I am here and willing to form this alliance with your village for your sake, as well as Kushina-san's."

"I know of your past friendship with Uzumaki Kushina, she was a close friend of yours .It saddens me to remind you of her passing along with her husband the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, after their great sacrifice to sealed the Kyuubi in their new born child."

"Yes the news has troubled me quite a lot. However Kushina loved this village like it was her original home, and therefore I will give my loyalty to you and its people."

"I appreciate it Joe-sama the village has been weakened severly after the Kyuubi's attack. We discussed this alliance with much thought and we believe it's the only way to maintain our offensive power at bay against any attacks from other villages."

"Then let's start this treaty signing shall we?" asked the young Hayabusa.

"Though you might think it's not necessary since you already checked the treaty document before the start of the ceremony. I suggest you read it again to make sure you're certain of your decision."

"My decision has been made and with signing this treaty I will place an oath to aid the hidden leaf whenever the village is threatened or under attack" he took the brush with ink from the elder Hokage.

"I Joe Hayabusa of the Hayabusa clan and descendant of the dragon lineage will place my loyalty as well as my clan's to aid Konoha in dire times" he signed his name below the explanation and conditions of the alliance.

"With this the alliance between the hidden leaf and the Hayabusa clan has been made."

"Now…." The Sandaime Hokage turned to the new born child in Jiraiya's arms and the infant Uchiha child in Mikoto's arms.

"It's time to give the offerings to Joe-sama as part of the conditions of our new formed alliance with the dragon clan."

"Is this a wise choice?" muttered the scared elder member.

"We already discussed this Danzo. This alliance is too important for the welfare of the village, this must be done" replied Koharu.

"Keeping Konoha with high military power is essential after the nine tails attack. As a military strategist specialist you should know that" said Homura.

"But we're giving away the nine tails to the Hayabusa clan. The power of the demon fox is even greater than having their aid" clearly the war hawk wasn't happy.

"It's not just the nine tails but that is also Minato and Kushina's son. Hiruzen suggested this action because he feared the village won't keep the Yondaime's last wish of treating his son as a hero for containing the Kyuubi. He highly believes he will be treated as such at the Hayabusa village, or perhaps an even better life there than here" said elder woman.

"Hmph…Throwing away such power to hand it over to one of the most powerful shinobi clans in the world" grumbled the scared face covered man.

"_Hiruzen you fool, you have gone insane. You shouldn't be thinking with your heart, all because of the sake of that container. Handing the nine tails jinchurikki to the dragon clan is a grave mistake that will cost Konoha's military power."_

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this Jiraiya. I know it was hard for you to get here, you're always busy running your spy network" said the elder Hokage.

"I'm about to hand over my godson to the strongest shinobi there is. I needed to be here, though it's not like I'm not going to see him again."

"You're taking this rather well."

"I already found out of the death of my student as well as his loving wife. Handing over basically family to another shinobi clan is nothing" he walked over to Joe holding the new born child who was only ten days old.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto son of Uzumaki Kushina and my pupil Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage. As his teacher and pupil of the Sandaime, I offer you my godson in accordance with our alliance."

"Uzumaki Naruto the son from two great people. A hero of Konoha and a dear friend, inside he contains the nine tails fox that lead to their sacrifice. I give you my word I will raise him as my own and make sure he follows his parent's footsteps."

"Once he's older, I will visit him and give him my guidance" said the toad sanin.

"As long as it isn't an indecent guidance that contains the topic of lechery, it shall be fine with me."

"_Hmph spoils sport when Naruto's older he will need my advice on women and the nature of sex."_

Mikoto held her son with her very dear life it was still impossible what she was about to do. She knew how important this alliance with the Hayabusa clan meant for the safety of their village, but it was hard for a mother to let go of her own child. It wasn't enough to give away Kushina's son but her own as well, it wasn't fair. She held her head up high and did everything she could not to shed tears not in front of everyone. This was all business for the sake of the leaf village this was needed to be done in accordance to the treaty just recently signed. She kept her heart strong reminding her she was a kunoichi of the Uchiha clan, following one of the fundamental shinobi rules to never show any emotions. The raven haired woman gazed over at baby Sasuke who was only three months old this needed to be done but at least he will have a good home and he will be taken care off. Even if he was going to be in good hands, her only regret he won't grow up with his mother and family.

"Do we have to?"

"Mikoto we have discussed this several times" muttered her husband.

The woman gave a nod she walked over to the leader of the Hayabusa clan offering her child.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, my son and my husband's Fugaku. I offer him to you in accordance to the treaty."

"Do not grieve Mikoto-san your son is in good hands. I will see fit he's raise as a fine shinobi I assure you. You will see him again."

"Thank you Joe-sama" the woman gave a bow.

"Ryu take young Sasuke."

"Yes father" the child Hayabusa was now carrying the three month old Uchiha in his arms.

"This concludes the treaty ceremony with the Hayabusa clan. You're all dismissed."

Everyone started leaving the three elders were the first to take their leave from the council chambers. Jiraiya was about to go but Hiruzen gazed at his thoughtful as it he was telling to stay, so he did. Fugaku and Mikoto left shortly after, Itachi stared at his little brother then back at the elder Hokage before giving a bow and took off. Joe and Ryu remained in their places holding the two babies they weren't going anywhere since the Sandaime has asked them he needed to talk to the dragon clan leader, in private. Hiruzen put his pipe in his mouth enjoying the smoke he inhaled some gazing around the room. It looked like the chamber was clear of any eavesdroppers, but in a shinobi village one could never be certain.

"Are we alone Toru?"

An AMBU wearing a cat mask appeared in the corner giving a bow to the elder man.

"Yes Hokage-sama. They are leaving the tower as I speak and I don't sense anyone hiding. You're the only people present in this room."

"Good that will be all."

The ANBU gave another bow as he vanished in the shadows.

"I apologize Joe-sama, but I have to make sure we're completely alone. We're about to discuss a top secret and delicate topic."

"It is understandable Hokage-dono this isn't the only shinobi village who always have eyes and ears in the shadows."

"I wasn't expecting you will want me to stay" said the toad sanin.

"You're one of the few people I can rely and trust Jiraiya. It's essential that you stay and listen to what we have to discuss."

"Fine by me" he gave a nod while he was frowning mentally.

"_There goes my chance to peep at the nearby river. At this hour the most beautiful and curvilicious girls come to play in the water or take a bath."_

"There are a couple of issues I believe it's essential we talk about before you return to your village Joe-sama. I hope you're not feeling hasty to return."

"None sense I will stay as long as you need me to be here."

"Very well the first issue I would like to discuss is about Naruto. Now I know you would train him to follow the footsteps of the Hayabusa clan. But I have asked Jiraiya to watch over him and see to his training, once he has reached the appropriate age of course. I hope you have no objections."

"No objections from me whatsoever Hokage-dono, as I mentioned as long as he doesn't teach him in the footsteps of a peeping tom it is fine by me. I will not tolerate perverted shinobis in my village" Joe gave an intense glare making the toad sanin shivered.

"You have my word that I will not teach him any of those things Joe-sama."

"_For the sake of my life" _he added mentally trying not to look nervous.

"I do have in mind to teach him a couple of ninjutsu, if it's all right with you."

"I see nothing wrong with that, very well Jiraiya-san."

"The second issue also involves Naruto. As we know very well he's the container of the nine tails fox demon that attacked this village only ten days ago, and the leaf is still under reconstructions because of its massive attack. I was planning in making a decree on the village prohibiting the adults from telling their children the truth of the nine tails that is currently sealed inside a human. I was originally planning to tell them that the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi and die in doing so. However that is all no longer a viable path with this treaty made. I know the Hayabusa village will see Naruto as another shinobi and a living being who will want to prove his worth in the line of duty as such. My point Joe-sama, I would be grateful if you aid Naruto in controlling the chakra of the nine tails.

"Control the fox's chakra….? Why would that ever be necessary?"

"The seal of the Yondaime is very strong and resistant right now it's keeping the Kyuubi completely sealed from making any kind of contact with his human container, however. It won't last forever through the years as Naruto will grow up, little by little the seal will start weakening. In a weakened state it will allow the nine tails to leak his chakra. But that will only happen depending on Naruto's emotions, in this case through his anger. We're concern with his future well-being and we're still unsure how weak the seal will get as he grows."

"As I see…." The leader of the Hayabusa clan stood in deep thought.

"That is why, aside from you. I also asked Jiraiya to help him with controlling the fox's chakra when the time comes."

"So that young Naruto is the one to control it and not the nine tails controlling him, is that it?"

"Yes, I have asked too much from you. I hope you understand how delicate the situation is."

"I understand Hokage-dono and I will aid Jiraiya-san in helping Naruto tame the chakra of the Kyuubi with his own will" Joes gazed down at the baby Uzumaki in his arms.

"All right we can discuss the next issue at hand. This one is about Sasuke, rather is about the Uchiha clan in general" Hiruzen took another inhale from his pipe.

"You look troubled, is the topic highly delicate?"

"Yes you can call it that. The reason I wanted Sasuke to be offer to you as part of the treaty, it wasn't my idea to begin with."

"Really?" the Hayabusa leader was a bit surprised to hear the small revelation.

"It was actually a recommendation made from his older brother Itachi. He asked me to let his brother be part of the offerings of the treaty with the Hayabusa clan."

"Why would he do that?" the young dragon clan leader stood in even deeper thought.

"He didn't answer me when I asked him his reasons to recommend Sasuke as a symbol for the treaty. However, I believe I know why. So help me I hope I'm wrong about this, but there is a possibility there's distrust among the Uchiha clan."

"Distrust….? A traitor in the clan…."

"More or less, I'm certain you know about the history of the clans from Konoha's founding fathers."

"Yes the great Senju/Uchiha feud that went on for many years until the hidden leaf village was built that both clans agreed to live together."

"Exactly I can't be sure about this without any proof, but there might still be members of the Uchiha clan who embraces Madara ideals."

"Uchiha Madara one of the founders of the leaf and founder of the Uchiha clan."

"Deep inside Madara wanted more power enough to reign supreme over the Senju. Even when he agreed that both clans should live together in Konoha. His rivalry and hatred for the Senju clan remained bury in his heart. He tried to convince his fellow clansmen to aid him in a possible revolt against the leaf but they all refuse to help him because they believe they were better off with having the Senju as their allies. After that he left the village and it was Senju Hashirama chosen as the Shodaime Hokage who confronted him at the Valley of the End."

"Yes, I am aware of their legendary clash. It was the same battle that sealed Madara's fate."

"I have never had any doubts that the Uchiha have learned to take a new path living in peace with the rest of the village. I am against the idea that they should be isolated from the rest of the leaf I will not follow the Nidaime's footsteps constantly watching every single move they make."

"Yet it seems young Uchiha Itachi doesn't seem to trust his own clan that he's willing to give you such suggestion in taking his brother away from this village."

"I don't blame him for having his doubts after how long the feud between both clans lasted. But the main reason he probably feels his younger brother will be safe if he was raise outside of Konoha it's because of his experience in the shinobi world. Itachi was only four when he witnessed the dark side of war so much blood and death, it traumatized him for life. Now at the age of nine he has come to understand the prize of such conflict can bring, he will do anything to prevent another war to occur."

"War and death are two things that go hand in hand in the path of a shinobi. It followed us as it was our own shadow. Take it from someone as heir of the Hayabusa clan and the dragon lineage I have taken so many lives both human and inhuman. War may never be stop, maybe prolong it but it can never be avoided."

The Sandaime gave a nod while inhaling more smoke from his pipe.

"I believe we're finally done Joe-sama. Please take of these two with your very own life."

"I will raise them as if they were my own, so do not worry Hokage-dono."

Jiraiya who was quiet for a while turned to the dragon clan leader while keeping his eyes on the newborn Naruto.

"I will keep in touch with you Joe-sama. I'll use my network of spies to aid you in anything. Now I know you have your own network of spies, but it's never enough to have more allies is there?"

"I am thankful for your assistance Jiraiya-san. You're always welcome to my village, as long as you don't do anything inappropriate that might put your life in danger" once more the dragon shinobi gave the toad sanin his warning stare.

"Of course I won't do anything like that in your village Joe-sama, you have my word" replied the nervous man.

"Then I believe it's time for us to depart Hokage-dono take care. I'll keep in touch with you, let's go Ryu."

The young dragon shinobi gave a nod leaving the council chambers carrying the babies. Jiraiya stood in deep thought while gazing over at the elder Hokage he was a bit troubled that he didn't told the Hayabusa clan leader about their enemies, even if they already have their own enemies he thought it was necessary that they know about theirs. Then again the dragon clan might not be surprise to know about them since they have fought opponents that defy the laws of nature. Probably worst enemies than the ones they had, so maybe it wasn't that necessary to tell them of the existence of them. What worried him is that both his godson and the Uchiha baby were about to enter a world far worse than the one taken by the shinobi, been trained by the Hayabusa clan means they will become dragon shinobi. They will fight more than just other shinobi he gave a sigh turning to the man who used to be his teacher.

"You didn't tell Joe-sama about Orochimaru."

"I see no reason to do so at the moment. The Hayabusa can handle themselves better than us. If it comes necessary to tell him about them, you will be the one to provide him with the information on both parties."

"You're right I think Orochimaru is the least of their worries."

"Considering they have fought monsters and demons, indeed they're the least of their worries."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Hayabusa household Hayabusa village forest region Tokyo Japan)

After a long journey Joe and Ryu arrived at their village, luckily they didn't encountered any hostiles on the way. Both shinobi were still carrying the two babies that were given to them as offerings from their treaty with the hidden leaf village of Konoha. The leader of the dragon clan stood in deep thought gazing over at the newborn child, this day forward he truly grateful for the leaf to have given him very important people. The son from the leader of the Uchiha clan and the son of the previous Hokage who died as a hero protecting the village from the nine tails fox. Most importantly he was the son of his dear friend Kushina his thoughts were on the red head Uzumaki. Having her son felt like he could finally repaid his debt towards her he wasn't there to protect her when she needed it. In the end she sacrificed herself along with her Hokage husband to seal the fox demon in their own son. He never cared she was once a jinchurikki just like her son, he has always accepted her as a close friend.

"Listen Ryu…." He started turning to his young son.

"From this day on, these two will be your brothers. They're now part of this clan and family you will honor them and show respect. Remember what I have taught you about loyalty."

"Family first above everything else just like the clan and the village" replied the young shinobi.

"I will keep my word to Hokage-dono. These two will be train as shinobi of the Hayabusa clan they will learn everything there is to know in the path of a shinobi. They will become very strong and they will be part of the distant ancestry of the dragon lineage."

"As you wish father" Ryu gave a bow holding the Uchiha baby.

"_Kushina my friend I swear to you on my name I will raise your son to be a fine worthy shinobi. He will honor your memory through his deeds he will be the one to carry both yours and Minato-san's legacies…."_

* * *

(Time skip: six years later)

(Location: forest region somewhere is Tokyo Japan)

A black blur was seen flying through the many trees passing with impressive speed. The figure stopped for a moment hiding behind thick tree, it was a short person wearing a black mask and uniform resembling the usual shinobi attire. He panted holding a kunai then he followed checking on his gear. There we're still plenty of the projectile weapons there was still the arrows with a regular looking bow hanging on his back. There wasn't a hint of fear in his cerulean eyes, only pure focus and determination. The young mask shinobi gasped dodging incoming shuriken, one of them passed him through the right shoulder giving him a small cut that rip through his attire in said area. He ran spotting many shinobi running after him they followed throwing more of the star shape projectile weapons. More of them were jumping from the trees at the same fast speed their intentions were to surround the young one.

The young shinobi has jumped dodging their attacks blocking a quick attack from a katana with his kunai. His opponent let his guard down from using his sword and he took advantage of it performing a foot sweep that made him fall to the ground. More shuriken were sent flying and he blocked them using kunai in hand. No time to think he grabbed more of the weapon and threw a barrage of kunai at the incoming black dressed shinobi. He made a grave mistake as the shinobi he took down with the kick was back at his feet he noticed too late seeing the katana going straight at him. A shuriken hit the sword preventing it from reaching the young individual another young shinobi wearing the same attire joined the fight. Both stood side by side facing the incoming storm as twice the number of shinobi appeared before them. Every single one of them has unsheathed their katana ready to strike both younglings stood their ground taking more of the projectile weapons.

As a single leaf fell off from a tree the battle started. They were too fast as they performed all kinds of attacks and maneuvers. They weren't the only one the young shinobis proved they were in the same league dodging, blocking and attacking at their opponents. Just when the odds were against them they attack like it didn't matter showing their skills and teamwork, they were doing well. In second shinobi opponents were been sent to the ground as they were been beaten by the younglings. They stood a chance proving they were able to handle themselves in a fight. They were taken back when a new shinobi arrived his attire was of a different color than the rest. It was light blue and his bright jade eyes were on the two young ones. The blue shinobi unsheathed his katana using it to block kunai and shuriken from the two, both charged at him. The rest of the black colored ninjas charged shortly going for an all-out assault like there was no turning for both forces.

"That will be enough."

With those words said all of the shinobi stopped their attacks and sheathed their blades. The shinobi in light blue attire sheathed his katana last as he gave a bow to Joe approaching the group. Both young shinobi were slightly panting from the workout as the leader of the Hayabusa clan stared at them. Since the beginning of the training he has been watching them closely keeping an eye on every move they make. Their performance has greatly improved since they started the training, but most importantly their teamwork has sown a lot of improvement. They now look like they were true shinobi of the dragon clan even at such an early age. But they were still far from being true shinobi and they still has lots to do before they can prepare themselves for actual combat. Still they made a lot of progress and through a lot of effort, managed to hold their own for a while against great numbers of opponents. A smile spread his lips truly proud for their performance.

"That will be enough for today. Return to the village."

The shinobis gave a nod before they vanished leaving the four alone.

"Naruto, Sasuke….?"

One of the young shinobis removed his mask revealing a six year old boy with spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes, with whiskered marks on his cheeks. Joe was amazed at how much he resembles his father Minato, not that he was disappointed he didn't took the physical from his mother. The second youngling removed his mask revealing a boy of the same age with raven black hair and onyx eyes. The Hayabusa clan leader felt like he was staring at Itachi, how much he has taken after his older brother. At the same time he also resembles his mother Mikoto. He gave a smile at the two boys who knelt before him he felt pride at the two, the same way he will feel for his blood related son.

"You two have done an admirable job. You were able to fend off great numbers without hesitating. Your teamwork was favorable watching each other's backs. Remember to always trust and rely on each other, even a shinobi knows how valuable teamwork is. Because it can affect the outcome of a battle, today you have done another step that will turn you both into a full blood shinobi of the Hayabusa clan. I am pleased with these results. Let us return to the village so we can get back to your sword training."

The young shinobis gave a nod as they followed the other two leaping from the tree branches. Both keep up fairly while Naruto could feel Sasuke's stare enough to annoy him. It wasn't enough to hear their father's approval of their performance in the training but he has to displease with probably with him. By now they knew each other from the times they have spent together training and living in the dragon clan village. They had a decent relationship since the saw each other as family even if they weren't blood related. Surprisingly they acted like they were really brothers and they have come to see each other as rivals to see who will become stronger than the other. They have shared their sparring matches and so far they were evenly matched, not the results they were hoping for. But once their training will be completed they will have a match to determine who's the strongest for good.

"That's the last time I'm saving your butt" the young Uchiha gave a frown.

"What are you talking about? I was doing pretty good before you came and put your nose where it doesn't belong" the Uzumaki glared at him.

"You would have been in big trouble if Ryu's sword strikes you."

"I blocked it!"

"No I blocked it with a shuriken!"

"That's not true, don't lie. It goes against the Hayabusa code of the dragon to lie."

"I'm not lying, you were the one who wasn't paying attention to your opponent."

"Not true!"

"It's true!"

"That is enough both of you" warned the thirteen year old Ryu to both younglings.

"Yes, big brother" both mumble.

Joe who has been listening the entire time shook his head while giving a sigh at his two adoptive sons. It was a good thing Ryu didn't turned out that why because he was an only child, but this was different.

"_Kids…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Joe stood watching as Ryu was giving Sasuke sword training using wooden swords of course. The young Hayabusa has been taught enough by the clan leader and he can hold his own in a fight with the weapon. Naruto was patiently waiting for his turn especially when it was discussed between his father and the young dragon shinobi that each of the boys will have their turn for a period of time. The Uchiha was doing well but as expected Ryu had the advantage and took him down a couple of times. He had the perfect offense and defense while the whiskered blond was trying hard not to laugh. Then again if he did that he'll be making the raven haired shinobi angry, not to mention the blond has served his share of many humiliating defeats at the hands of their older brother. After another clash the Uchiha was sent to the ground yet again not looking happy with the results. The young dragon shinobi stood calm and collected at his loss.

"You're letting your guard down too many times Sasuke. Your opponent can easily kill you from different angles."

"Fine, one more time."

"All right one more time. Naruto you'll be next."

"Okay…."

Suddenly Joe sensed it in a heartbeat. Ryu was the second to noticed, followed by the two younglings. The presence of somebody else and they doubt it was anyone from the village coming to pay them a visit. The Hayabusa leader signaled them to resume the training while he decides to greet or attack whoever has come to the household. He left the dojo walking the halls of the dragon clan's main house reaching the entrance. There was no need to get hostile recognizing the visitor, just friendly company. But he felt a little wary for his presence all of the sudden coming all the way here since there were very few shinobi to come to their village without been detected.

"Jiraiya-san let me remind you. Just because I consider you an ally, it doesn't mean you can sneak in to my household whenever you please."

The toad sanin jumped from the roof getting next to the clan leader.

"I know. Just arrived here recently, I came to deliver some news that will be useful to you."

"Very well judging from your expression, I'd say they are troubling news."

The toad sanin stood quiet in deep thought his face growing with concerns.

"Jiraiya-san….?"

He took a deep breath facing the dragon shinobi leader.

"The Uchiha clan has been completely wiped out."

"Has there been an attack on Konoha?" asked the shocked leader.

"Not an attack, it was done from within the village. One Uchiha took down every single member in just one night."

"Only one…Who is this Uchiha?" Joe was impressed for one shinobi to kill an entire clan.

"Itachi…."

"This makes the situation more complicated" the dragon shinobi gave a sigh making it very difficult to reveal to Sasuke the death of his clan at the hands of his older brother.

"The Sandaime is doing everything in his power to keep the situation under control in the village. He doesn't want this whole incident to panic the rest of the people, not to mention he doesn't want to bring any details of the massacre. Everything is been keep under wraps."

"What a lowly path he has taken, to become a traitor before the leaf's eyes. What has become of his fate?"

"He left the village of course. As of now Uchiha Itachi is now an S rank missing nin with a high bounty on his head. His information has been sent to all bingo books of every hunter nin in Konoha."

"I do not understand what could probably lead him to commit such thing…."

"His reasons are unknown but maybe…." The toad sanin paused in deep thought.

"Is there something else you wish to share with me Jiraiya-san?"

"I don't know something is odd in all of this. For Itachi to kill the entire clan, it could mean he might have plotted it for a long time. Something of this scale will take months even years to plan out. And if it took that long then maybe…It doesn't make sense. Sandaime has told me Itachi was always suspicious of his own clan for what reason I don't know, but if his goal was to kill every member of the Uchiha clan. Then why suggest that Sasuke was taken out of the village as an offering to the treaty with the Hayabusa clan?"

"I see what you mean. If what you say is true, then perhaps he wanted to protect his brother from getting kill."

"That's what I was getting at. Kill the Uchiha clan while his brother is safe, then what is his goal if he doesn't want to get rid of all members….?"

"You guess is as good as mine" replied the dragon clan leader.

"This is hopeless I'm not getting anywhere. If I want to get some straight answers, I will have to talk to the old man. Whatever he's been hiding he will tell me everything he knows."

"I appreciate you have taken your time for sharing this information to me Jiraiya-san."

"Wait Joes-sama. The reason I came here was to warn you that just in case-"

"You believe Itachi might come after Sasuke?" cut off the clan leader.

"That's right. Itachi is no ordinary opponent he's truly a prodigy of his clan. Becoming ANBU captain at the age of twelve and what he was capable of with what he did to his own clan."

"I understand but my shinobi can handle themselves well they're always prepared for anything. If Itachi decides to set foot on my village he will regret it."

"Although I don't think he's planning anything for the moment. Most likely he'll be in hiding knowing that Konoha will be hunting him down."

"I will make sure to inform you if my spy network finds any leads on Itachi."

"Thanks for the help, though my network will also be looking for leads on him too. One more thing before I go…Are you planning to tell Sasuke about his clan?"

"I will eventually tell him. He'll be devastated to find out everything including his family are gone, and he will feel worst when he finds out his clan was killed by his own brother. But not now, it's too soon to bring such news."

"I hear you. Well it's been swell but I have to get going I have other places to visit and people to talk."

"Leaving already? Don't you want to know about Naruto? He has improved greatly in his training."

"As expected from Minato and Kushina's son, I will visit him but not today. He's still not ready for my training."

"His chakra is above average level I have never met a shinobi with such large chakra reserves. Aside from me and Ryu but that's just because we're from the dragon lineage."

"He must have inherited Kushina's chakra reserves. Those of the Uzumaki clan are known for the insane levels of chakra and their long live gene."

"I know of Kushina's chakra level but compared to Naruto, his level is even higher than hers."

"I'll see you later Joe-sama" the toad sanin left the household vanishing.

"_Another troubling topic I have to reveal to these two. Telling Naruto about the nine tails demon in him and now telling Sasuke the fate that has befallen to his clan."_

* * *

(Time skip)

It was around that time in the season where the cherry blossom trees starts to blossom. The majority of the trees surrounding the Hayabusa village were filled by the beautiful pink petals. Most of the villagers and the shinobi have decided to take a small time off to gaze at the event. It felt relaxing to look at the petals fall along that it was such a wonderful sight. Naruto and Sasuke stood on the courtyard near the Hayabusa household they were doing the same thing as everyone else. Ryu stood on the ledge of the entrance he has removed his shinobi mask watching his two brothers enjoying the pink petals falling from the trees. Joe eventually joined his son in time for the event a small smile spread his lips gazing over at both younglings. Not too far stood the shrine of the dragon where there were a couple of people outside gazing over the cherry blossoms. They were smiling looking over the petals like they were drawn to them.

Naruto was the one to notice the people over the shrine and smiled recognizing them. The first person visible was a young woman looking in her late twenties wearing a Shinto priestess attire. She had long dark hair reaching a little below her waist, with chest nut eyes. She was very pretty the second person noticeable was a girl wearing the same attire with dark hair tied on a ponytail and the same color eyes, she was also pretty. The third was also a girl wearing the same attire but she looked a bit older than the first girl, with dark shoulder length hair and same color of eyes. Obviously they were related to the young priestess. The whiskered blond was happy to see them he has known them not that long, but he already saw them as good friends. The blond grabbed Sasuke's attention pointing to the Uchiha about the presence of the two girls and the adult priestess. His reaction was a little of the same as she smiled at them.

"Kureha-chan! Momiji-chan!"

"Naruto-kun" smiled one of two young priestesses Momiji.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Kureha followed waving at both young shinobis.

"Came to watch the cherry blossoms bloom?" said the young woman.

"It has always been a beautiful time of the year Monohime" replied Joe.

"Mother can we spend time with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?" asked Momiji.

"Very well, I have to attend Saji. But don't forget both of you still have your shrine duties to fulfill after" replied the priestess in charge.

"Yes mother" Momiji bowed to the young maiden as she left entering the shrine.

"It's pretty isn't it?" smiled the young blond.

"It sure is!" followed her older sister.

"I love nature so much. The cherry blossom petals blooming is the prettiest of all" said Momiji.

"I think it's very nice" smiled the whiskered blond to the younger priestess.

"What about you Sasuke-kun?" asked Kureha.

"It's okay I guess" the young Uchiha smiled at the sight.

The raven haired youngling stood in thought as he had a feeling something was up ahead. His onyx eyes were fixed on the stair that leads towards the path of the dragon tower. Even at his early age he could feel his intuition kicking in, the presence of someone close to said path. He remained quiet and by now he was ignoring Naruto and the both shrine siblings while Ryu was still in his place watching over the younglings and his father was nearby. He couldn't stay here and do nothing if whoever he was sensing was a hostile enemy the village will be in great danger. No chances in hell he was going to let that happen he was committed and loyal to the dragon clan as much like his whiskered brother. By now the rest of the young kids present noticed his far off expression, Kureha went to him examining that he wasn't attention to them.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"….."

"Father" the young Uchiha turned to Joe.

"Yes Sasuke….?"

"I think there's somebody over there" he pointed to the stairs of stone leading upward.

"…" Ryu has already noticed the present a while ago but remained calm.

"I see" replied the clan leader.

"Can I go and check it out?"

"Go ahead my son" he gave a smile as he gave a bow leaving.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"It's all right it's nothing to get concern at."

"Huh….?"

"As Ryu said there is nothing to worry about. But I believe Sasuke is going to be surprise who is the mysterious perpetrator hiding in our village."

* * *

(Scene change)

Sasuke quick step the stairs sensing the presence getting closer. If there was someone here not friendly he wanted to be the first to find the hostile and take it out before everyone else in the village finds out about it. He mentally smiled he would do anything to please his father and older brother. A grin appeared on his mind wanting to show Naruto he's better than him for sensing the presence while he hasn't, he was busy still talking to Kureha and Momiji. He could see it now getting all the credit while the blond was left in a corner feeling jealous for his triumph. One large leap of his victory over the whiskered blond in their rivalry he stopped reaching the entrance leading to the tower. The presence was very strong in this area confirming the possible hostile was here. The young shinobi has taken some shurikens from his pouch gazing all around. There was no fear in his onyx even at such a young age, if he's not successful in defeating the enemy he knows the rest of the village will act and kill him. But that's not what he really wanted.

"I know you're here. Come on out already!"

"You shouldn't say that to your enemy."

"Where are you?" he turned to the closest direction where he heard the voice.

"_No…." _his eyes widened at how close the presence has gotten so close to him.

The Uchiha couldn't react in time spotting the sharp point of a kunai knife on his right cheek. He was able to see the owner of the weapon and it wasn't the right person he was expecting to see. It was a girl looking the same age as him with short lavender hair and pink eyes. She was wearing black shinobi attire with the color purple on the front part of the uniform. It didn't go unnoticed to the young Uchiha the butterflies design on the right corner of her attire's shoulder path. She was definitely a shinobi and with the way she was looking at him, so young and her expression was enough to freeze anyone in their tracks. Sasuke tried to remain calm if he could throw one of his shurikens at least with the purpose to distract her, he might still have a chance. He couldn't gulp or stay frozen his only focus was to escape from the young kunoichi before his head gets stab. He wasn't going to let it end here not after training hard and with goals to become a strong shinobi within the Hayabusa clan.

"Don't even think using those shurikens, throw them on the ground now" her tone had a hint of arrogance.

The young Uchiha obeyed throwing the projectile weapons, he was at her mercy and it angered him.

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to kill you?"

"Aren't you afraid I might?" he countered and his tone had the same amount of arrogance in it.

"It's not what it looks like from here" the kunoichi hide her grin.

"_He must be one of the new shinobi in training under Joe-sama. Scaring him a little will be fun…." _

"Calling out to your enemy like you just did is a big mistake. Doing that will result in getting you kill very easily."

"Who are you to tell me what's right or wrong? I only take orders and advices from father."

"_Father….? Is he talking about Joe-sama?" _

Sasuke finally saw the opportunity he was looking for. The lavender haired kunoichi seemed in thought like she has lowered her guard. In one quick and swift movement he launched a fist straight at her. She saw it coming thought she was surprised at his speed without noticing she moved the kunai closed to his cheek. She was shocked to have created a small cut on the young shinobi when she didn't mean it. Her intentions were to give him a scare, but not like this. The Uchiha launched his fist and the kunoichi dodged it doing a backflip, landing behind him. He did the same in to turn back to her it was a fatal mistake to turn your back to the enemy.

"_She's quick on her feet, who is she….?" _

"_Not bad. I guess he's not that weak." _

"I'm planning on beating you, whoever you are."

"You're really stupid" the lavender haired girl gave a frown.

"What did you say?!"

"I see you managed to find Ayane" Joe arrived gazing at the two shinobi.

"Ayane….?"

"Joe-sama" the kunoichi gave a bow to the clan leader.

"I received the report from Shiden-sama telling me of your arrival. You'll be staying here a few days providing your services for the Haji Mon."

"It will only be for three days. After that I will return to the village and continue my training under Genra-sama."

"Anyone who aides the Mugen Tenshin clan is always welcome to this village. I can tell by looking at Sasuke you two have already done some introductions" he noticed the cut on the Uchiha's cheek.

"Joe-sama I-"Ayane hesitated she feared the dragon shinobi might get upset for the recent accident.

"It was my fault."

"What?" the young kunoichi was surprised.

"I wasn't thinking clearly, I got angry and got cut by one of my shuriken. I thought she was an enemy, I'm sorry for disappointing you father."

"None sense you haven't done such, this was merely an accident nothing else. Ayane this is Uchiha Sasuke from the hidden leaf village Konoha and one of my adoptive sons."

"_He's from the hidden leaf and he's an Uchiha" _the kunoichi stood staring at him.

"Sasuke this is Ayane from the Mugen Tenshin village she's a member of the black ops branch the Haji Mon sect. They're the ones who aide the Mugen Tenshin clan from the shadows and they're specialized in cover operations, though she's still in training."

"_No way she's already been train to a high rank like black ops" _the young Uchiha felt inferior to her because of her current status.

"Nice to meet you Ayane-sama" he felt embarrassed to meet her because he thought he wasn't worthy to be in her presence, for crying out loud her rank was higher than his as a simple shinobi in training or more precise a rookie.

"Don't call me that" the lavender haired kunoichi gave a slight frown.

"Apologies my son but Ayane doesn't like any formalities or suffixes just call her" Ayane"."

"Please to meet you Sasuke-dono."

"Don't call me that, I don't like those kinds of suffixes" it was the Uchiha's turned to frowned.

"_Even if they're shinobi in blood they're still children by standards" _Joe gave a smile.

"If it's all right with you Ayane would you like to join us for some green herb tea? You can meet my other son. You're in an ally village you don't have to always watch in hiding."

"If you insist Joe-sama…."

"And you Sasuke?"

"It's okay with me too father."

* * *

(Scene change)

When the three returned to Ryu a certain young Uchiha was feeling regret. Regret that he ended meeting Ayane in such an embarrassing way. Thinking she was an enemy and even try to attack her he was lucky he didn't hurt her or he would've been in big trouble. The cut on his cheek was the least of his worries it was only a small cut, nothing some ointment will heal. Gazing at Naruto the blond was still talking to Momiji and Kureha, they were laughing like regular children. He gave a frown now he wished he stayed with them, instead of going after someone who was never a threat to begin with. If he had chosen to ignore his sixth sense he would've prevent been in that embarrassing moment. It was too late for regrets because it was done and at least Joe wasn't upset with him. The raven haired shinobi went back to the whiskered blond who broke his attention from the two shrine maidens in training and to his brother.

"Did you found the enemy?"

"Shut up."

"What? What did I said?"

"Just be quiet" he muttered.

"Ryu-sama" she gave a bow.

"Ayane, it's good to have you here again."

"Ryu please prepare the tea."

"Yes father."

"Naruto you'll be joining us as well."

"Yes father, you guys want to come?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but we have to go" replied Kureha.

"We have to get back to mother, we'll see you later" Momiji smiled waving at him as she left with her older sister.

Oh-okay!"

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Tower of the Dragon)

As night falls on the Hayabusa village the time for the ceremony began. Naruto and Sasuke stood with their shinobi attire and masks as they were ready for tonight's ritual. Joe as told them about the ceremony of the dragon an initiation to make them part of the clan and be part of the dragon lineage. After training hard they were ready to go through with this with no second thoughts when they only wanted to make their adoptive father proud. They stood at the top floor of the tower with various shinobi gathered as well as the shrine maiden Monohime with her two daughters Momiji and Kureha. Ryu was also present with his regular blue attire and out of the tower Ayane stood watching in secrecy at the ceremony about to begin. Joe was before everyone and both shinobi behind him stood the statue of a dragon colored gold while both claws had different colors. The left claw was black and the right claw was white, meaning the light and darkness.

"We are gathered here on this evening to welcome two special shinobi to our clan. Through their hard training they have proven to be committed and worthy in becoming one of us, they have chosen to join this family. Now it pleases to be standing here about to officially mark these two into members of the Hayabusa clan and honorary members of the dragon lineage."

Joe signaled for Monohime to come and the priestess gave a nod walking to the clan leader. She was holding a metallic urn handing it to the dragon shinobi.

"In here is the blood of the legendary dragon Shenryu. According to legends from Shenryu gave birth to a man, the first shinobi that fought against the forces of darkness to bring peace and balance to this world. He was the first dragon shinobi that is the origin of the dragon lineage we of the Hayabusa are direct descendant from the dragon Shenryu, chosen to fight evil wherever it lurks. And now two new shinobi will join with the same goals."

"Uzumaki Naruto step forward."

The young blond did facing his adoptive father holding the metallic highly decorated urn.

"Do you swear to honor the Hayabusa clan, protect them, and lay your life on the line for the sake of this clan and your allies? To defeat the forces of evil at all cost that threatens this world human or inhuman, to punish them with sever justice and show now mercy to those forces?"

"I do" the whiskered blond couldn't contain his eagerness.

"Then it's time to proceed with marking you with the blood of Shenryu."

"Um father…We don't have to drink the blood right?" asked the nervous blond while Sasuke gave a sigh for his comment.

"No" he had to smile at his humor.

"Oh okay" he felt so much better knowing.

"However, I will place the blood on your forehead as a sign that you're been conceive to the dragon lineage."

Joe opened the urn and with his index and middle finger soaked them with the blood inside. He marked the blond's forehead with it. Once he was done he turned to the Uchiha waiting his turn, he walked over to him holding the urn.

"Do you swear to the honor the Hayabusa clan, protect them, and lay your life on the line for the sake of this clan and your allies? To defeat the forces of evil at all cost that threatens this world human or inhuman, to punish them with severe justice and show no mercy to those forces?"

"I do."

The clan leader took more of the dragon blood and placed it on his forehead. Joe was taken back noticing both young shinobi's eyes have changed color. Naruto's cerulean eyes have become a bright emerald green it was the same with Sasuke. Both had the same color as Ryu but it didn't shock him at all. In return he has given a small smile before turning to the audience present.

"_Hokage-dono it seems giving me these two boys was fate after all…."_

"I give you Naruto and Sasuke Hayabusa."

* * *

**To be continued **

**The next time skip will be next chapter I will go slow with this story since I'm still working on the plot. I'm thinking in doing three paths for each of them showing different stories and antagonists for them. I'm not surprise a lot of the M rated Naruto/Ninja Gaiden stories have Naruto with a massive harem I find it ridiculous. Most of those readers only want to see him hooking up with ten to twenty girls and they don't even think about the plot of the story sheesh. They only read for the harem when you notice the plot is bad and the only things that are giving the story so many reviews is because of the harem. Seriously I do have two kunoichis for Naruto nothing else and so far for Sasuke one and you already know who it is from this chapter. I might even spoil it during the summary lol. Lastly I would like to see some reviews and marking the story to favorites and alerts. Thank you and until the next time!**

**Just in case you don't know the ages are so far:**

**Naruto-6, Sasuke-6, Ryu-13, Ayane-6, Momiji-6, Kureha-7 and Joe-25**

Next chapter: Bonds that matter


	2. Bonds that matter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Ninja Gaiden they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Tecmo Koei and Team Ninja.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 2 Bonds that matter

(Time skip: six years later)

(Location: Training grounds Hayabusa village Tokyo Japan)

It was another day at the dragon village. The shinobi was always to their training some were at the area to sharpen their shuriken or kunai skills, others were sharpening their taijutsu skills, other their chakra skills trying to run on the water. It was always never ending for these shinobi since they have to be prepared for everything. The Hayabusa clan has many enemies and they could try attack their village that was the reason why a lot of them spend their time training. It was essential for them to do so when they were aware like any other shinobi they could die any day. Among them stood Ryu who has his attention on his two adoptive brothers, Naruto and Sasuke sharpening their aiming on the bow and arrow. So far it looks like to be a tie since both have shown to be very good, he stood in deep thought. It was impressive at the age of twelve the results from their training has proven that they were more skillful than the rest of the shinobi of the village.

Now when it comes if they were stronger than him that was another story, the dragon shinobi was above them. At the age of nineteen Ryu has proven he was indeed a direct descendant of the dragon lineage exceeding in his shinobi training. He was the strongest and on par with his father Joe eventually succeeding the treasure of the Hayabusa clan. Hanging on his back, safely strapped was the dragon sword. The young shinobi has inherited the sword when he turned sixteen it was the symbol of those who descended from the dragon lineage as a pure of blood. He has earned the respect and loyalty of every member of the village, especially his brothers. Both wanted to be like him getting to the level of being that strong especially when they still couldn't beat him in combat. It didn't mean they weren't going to stop training until reaching his level. He resumed watching the small competition both were still even in their aiming.

As the years went by both young shinobi have chosen to change their attire which it was different than the one they used to wear. Sasuke has changed to a dark blue attire without a mask. Naruto didn't had a mask either but his shinobi attire was white he thought it was a nice color and it go well with him. Though to him he felt like there was something missing he still couldn't figure out what. The dragon shinobi approached them having some interest in their competition since they were even they weren't stopping until one has beat the other. The whiskered blond has five arrows on the bull's eyes and the Uchiha had four and it was his turn to fire. With aim and precision Sasuke released the arrow hitting another bull's eye once more they were in a draw. Ryu was aware of their rivalry to get stronger than the other but their biggest rivalry was becoming stronger than him. He knew they weren't going to stop until one misses and losses.

"That's five on five" said the blond.

"It's your turn."

"Fine fine" he prepared the bow picking another arrow.

"How about if you make the competition more interesting?" said Ryu.

"Like what?"

The dragon shinobi went to one of the targets and ripped it from the wood. He jumped from the other side of the training grounds reaching the lake that surrounds their village he used a kunai to keep it stick on the small frame of wood. The target was now quite further from the average length, no amateur will be able to hit it more less a bull's eye. Both shinobi were impressed at the challenge their older brother this was the best way to break their draw which whoever can actually hit it. Ryu returned getting behind them ready to see the full potential of their accuracy skills.

"Now that's a challenge" the blond gave a slow whistle at the distance between them and the target mark.

"First one who gets closer to the bull's eye wins" said the Uchiha.

"Let's raise the stakes a little just for fun" Naruto was grinning and somehow the Uchiha didn't like that grin having a bad feeling of what he could be planning.

"If I win, you will ask Ayane out on a date."

"Be quiet she could be hiding listening" the raven haired shinobi checked his surroundings panicking.

"I don't think she's here" said Ryu.

"There, no need to get scare" the whiskered blond chuckle.

"Fine if I win you will ask Kasumi out" it was Sasuke's turn to grin.

"What? Kasumi-chan" the blond has suddenly blushed from the embarrassment.

"You were expecting someone else?"

The whiskered blond remained quiet it's true he and the kunoichi have become very good friends and he will sometimes blushed at her. But in truth there was someone else he had his sights on. The thought of a certain shrine maiden appeared in his mind. He thought about Momiji they were close friends and he would like if they were something more than that. Suddenly both girls were in his thoughts and now it became a tough choice for the blond shinobi which one to pick. He cursed Sasuke for putting him the barrier of having two girl he might be interested in having more than just a friend. Ryu could only shake his head thinking it was silly that both boys would use something like that if they win the competition. In he's case he will ask something simple like whoever loses will have to prepare the tea or will own him a sparring match. But nothing like asking a girl out, especially if it was a kunoichi and not just any kunoichi. The Uchiha had to pick the sister of his best friend who is candidate to become the next leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan.

"Fine you're on."

"You go first" the Uchiha gave a grin.

The blond took a deep breath putting an arrow on his bow. He pointed at the far target concentrating that makes the bull's eye or at least closer to it. He focused in only hitting holding the arrow in the right position and precision. A minute later he fired the arrow and it the second circle after the bull's eye, it was close but not that close.

"Not bad for your first time Naruto" complemented Ryu.

"My turn" Sasuke stepped up holding the bow and arrow.

The Uchiha mimicked his blond brother putting everything he has on it, all his focus was into making this shot. But he was a bit arrogant and full of confidence that he can beat him in this completion and it would be better to pressure him. A thought popped in his head giving a grin reflecting it was quite devilish, the best way to push his buttons. Still pointing the arrow at the target's direction, he turned his head towards the whiskered blond.

"Naruto let's raise the stakes a bit."

"Hmm…raise them what you have in mind?"

"If I win you will have to ask Kasumi and the dragon shrine maiden."

"You can't possibly mean Monohimeone-chan!" he freaked out making him date an adult.

"No her daughter."

"Kureha-chan….?"

"Her younger sister" his grin grew wider.

"Momiji-chan" at this the blonds face has turned red.

Ryu gave a sigh like his father always say since he brought them to the clan" kids".

"F-fine…If I win you will have to kiss Ayane on your date, and I'm not talking about one on the cheek" it was the blond shinobi's turn to give a grin.

"I'm not planning to lose" his tone reflected his determination.

He released the arrow and Naruto went immediately to see the results. His arrow has passed the second circle of before reaching the bull's eye and his arrow. His eyes widened in shock it didn't hit the bull's eye but it was the closest he already knew what this meant. Looks like he will have to start asking two girls out he didn't know if he should feel embarrassed or flatter since he has never been on a date before. Sasuke was still grinning now he felt sorry for his brother, or maybe he was feeling the sweet taste of victory. The blond started thinking how he was going to pull off such thing, in fact he didn't know if he will have the courage to ask them out.

"We have a winner" said the dragon shinobi.

"Good luck" the Uchiha kept his grin at the whiskered blond knowing he was going to need it.

"_Maybe I should look at it from a positive point of view. At least I'll be finally asking out two pretty girls." _

"Both of you did a good job, there's no need to feel ashamed Naruto" said Ryu.

"You only won by mere inches" pouted the blond acting like a sore loser.

"But I still beat you, get over it."

"We should be on our way to the front gate, father is expecting us."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked his older brother.

"We have visitors coming today. They should be arriving to the village soon."

"Visitors?" asked the Uchiha he knew visitors meant allies of the dragon clan.

"Hajin Genra along with the heir to the Mugen Tenshin clan leadership Kasumi, and her older brother Hayate. I think Ayane will be present as well."

"Kasumi-chan is coming here right now!" the blond felt like blushing.

"Looks like you'll be asking her out a lot sooner than you thought" Sasuke gave another grin.

"Ryu, before we go. I would like a quick sparring match" Naruto got serious all of the sudden.

"Nice way to change the topic but I agree. I hope you don't back down Ryu."

"Another sparring match, all right one quick match won't hurt. I hope you're both ready" the dragon shinobi went into a fighting stance.

"No weapons just taijutsu" replied the whiskered blond.

"I don't have to I'm not planning in wounding the two of you."

"Don't hold back" warned the Uchiha getting a stance like the blond.

They knew what to expect because it wasn't first time they have had a friendly match with their older brother. Ryu has never hold back because of the many times he has beaten them both. Maybe today they might stand a chance even with using teamwork they were still out match. But trial and error was one of the keys to success they were still planning in working together to beat him. It was going to be a taijutsu match no weapons, no dragon, no kunai or shuriken just their fist and kicks. The dragon shinobi stood in his place waiting for them to make the first move kike they've done in past matches. And eventually they did, both young shinobi charged at him taking different directions. Naruto charged from the right and Sasuke from the left making sure to attack any blind spots he might have. But obviously as expected from a direct descendant of the dragon lineage he didn't had any. The dragon shinobi blocked their attacks like he has anticipated them, he found how and where to strike back.

He used a foot sweep on the Uchiha and he cursed hitting the ground and followed with an upward kick on the whiskered blond. Both got back up attacking together with a combination of punches and kicks and Ryu seemed to have his work cut out since focusing on both of them wasn't easy. He did the best he could to separate removing their advantage in numbers. The dragon shinobi countered their attacks using the guillotine throw on the Uchiha, and then he used a roundhouse kick on the blond. Both shinobi have gone again on the attack as the whiskered blond grabbed his brother throwing him like he was a giant shuriken straight at the older Hayabusa. He couldn't locked it or avoid it he got hit and Sasuke used a kick sending him back, he followed to do the same thing throwing the blond at him. Naruto followed with a high kick only to have been caught in a guillotine throw and he attacked the Uchiha sending both shinobi back at the ground.

"_Their teamwork has really improved" _he has given a smile as he dusted himself.

"That's enough for now we better get going, let's not keeping father waiting."

"_Easy for him to say" _Naruto was still feeling the pain.

"_We were so close" _Sasuke cursed mentally.

* * *

(Scene change)

The three shinobi arrived at the front gate where Joe was waiting for their arrival. Luckily they were just in time since the guests haven't arrived yet. That was indeed a good thing because if they have arrive a minute late he would have gotten upset, that was the last thing they wanted. The dragon clan leader was calm and it was important for him that all members of his family were present to welcome the guests. They spotted people crossing the bridge that leads to their village, they have arrived as they expected. As expected their shinobi allies were now present, Genra along with members of the Mugen Tenshin clan. A Hayabusa shinobi was accompanying them as their escort while they were being led by Genra leader of the Hajim Mon sect. The leader shinobi stood in his middle thirties wearing dark black armor attire as expected for a shinobi that watches over from the shadows dark brown hair tied on a ponytail and a bear with hazel eyes The others present were Hayate looking in the same age as Ryu and his younger sister and soon to be leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan with his half-sister Ayane both kunoichis looking the same age.

Hayate was wearing a white attire similar to Naruto on his back was strapped a regular katana. Kasumi was red attire she looked perfect in it, it was pretty and deadly at the same time. Ayane's shinobi attire was really unique it was color purple a little darker than her hair, it showed her tastes of the color. Naruto blushed at the sight of the Mugen Tenshin kunoichi remembering he needed to ask her out as a result for losing the competition to Sasuke. The Uchiha remained quiet and calm, though he was mentally grinning noticing the expression on the blond. He did notice the look the lavender haired kunoichi was giving him and he ignored it, for now. While Kasumi spotted them and smiled happily, she looked overjoy to see them. The whiskered blond did the same but he was feeling embarrassed gazing at the smiling kunoichi. As for Hayate he remained the same, but he stared at Ryu. Bot younh shinobi know of their older brother's friendship with the shinobi of the Mugen Tenshin clan, as best friends and rivals.

"Welcome Genra-sama" saluted Joe.

"It is good to see you again Joe-san."

"Hayate-san and Kasumi-san I welcome you too."

"Thank you Joe-san" Kasumi gave a bow.

"Father sent his regards" replied Hayate.

"Shiden-sama is busy looking after his village to come as usual."

"He's attending important business" said the nineteen year old shinobi.

"Yes that is to be expected from someone as hardworking as him. Anyway you're all welcome as always, please follow me" the dragon clan leader went inside with their allies following him.

"I would like to get to business if you please Joe-san" said Genra.

"That is the reason for your visit old friend I understand. Jiraiya-san is also waiting for us at my household we would discuss the matter at hand there over some green herb tea."

"As you wish…."

"It's good to see you again Naruto-san" Kasumi smiled at the whiskered blond.

"I feel the same way Kasumi-chan" he smiled back his face turning red.

"Hmm..." Sasuke grinned.

"What's with the grin?" asked Ayane.

"It's nothing" but his replied wasn't enough to convince the lavender haired kunoichi.

* * *

(Scene change)

They reached the household and Joe led the shinobi group to the guest chambers were Jiraiya was waiting for them. They got seated and minutes later Ryu returned bringing everyone present a cup of herb tea which it was the most common drink shinobi from these parts drink. The young shinobi were told to wait outside but that didn't stop Ayane from hiding and eavesdrop on whatever they were going to discuss. Obviously everyone knew of her presence, at least Genra knew. He was the one who taught her to hide her presence when it comes to stealth and gather information. It was the job of one who is part of the Haji Mon to remain hidden and watch over others. The lavender haired kunoichi knew whatever they were going to talk about must be very important for her adoptive father to come personally as well as Hayate. No doubt it was top secret or high rank information that should never be brought up for safety reasons.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Jiraiya-san" said Genra.

"The honor is all mine to finally meet the shinobi behind the Haji Mon division."

"I hear a lot about you. At least the information of you been one of the three legendary sanin" the older shinobi cleared his throat not wanting to bring another subject.

"Oh really… ? What else have you heard about me" the toad sanin gave a proud smirk.

"That you are a pervert" replied Hayate.

"Hayate we're supposed to show respect to our allies" reminded the Haji Mon leader.

"Not just a pervert, a super pervert" there was pride in his tone.

"…"

"Let's get to the reason we're here" replied Mugen Tenshin shinobi wanting to ignore the sanin's comment.

"Very well" the sanin turned serious gazing over the shinobi present.

"What do you know about Akatsuki?"

"From what we have gathered they're an elite group of S rank missing nin, quite dangerous with unique abilities. Each member comes from different hiding villages. We also know they're after the jinchurikki."

"As expected from you Genra-san you're well informed. Everything you said is true, they have recently moved gathering the human containers possessing a Bijuu. Each of the hidden villages has their own jinchurikki other villages, have more than one. Although the hidden villages will try to provide them with protection it won't last forever, sooner or later they will be capture."

"Jiraiya-san how can you be certain such thing will come true?" asked Joe.

"Well I have some unfortunate news brought up to me from my spy network. The Yondaime Mizukage of the hidden mist Yagura and jinchurikki of the three tails has been missing for over a week."

"And you believe he's been captured by Akatsuki?" said the Haji Mon leader.

"It can't be a coincidence that the most important shinobi in the hidden mist suddenly vanishes without a word. According to the report from one of my spies in water country Yagura suddenly disappeared one night, no one from his top men knew a thing about it. Not even ANBU were aware he was gone."

"This is a serious situation indeed" replied Joe.

"I don't know how long it will take them to gather all jinchurikki with their slow pace in moving. According to what I have gather on Akatsuki, the members always travels in pairs. It's a group of two that way they will scatter all over the four elemental countries. My biggest concern is-"

"They will try to capture Naruto" Ryu finished for the toad sanin.

"Yes, he is a jinchurikki after all. Sooner or later they will come after him and he'll have to be ready to fight whoever will go after him."

"There's nothing to worry about. Naruto has trained hard and he has proven to be a true shinobi of the Hayabusa clan he won't lose that easily."

"You have a lot of faith in him Ryu" said Genra.

"I always have faith in my family and in my clansmen."

"Anything else we must know about Akatsuki?" asked Hayate.

"That will be all but I should mention that aside from Akatsuki there might be others who will want to get their hands on the power of a jinchurikki" said the toad sanin.

"It's true. We can't forget the Bijuu are extremely powerful sources of chakra. It was the reason why they were sealed in shinobi, turning them into the perfect weapon during the shinobi wars" said Joe.

"The Bijuus were also fought during the war with the fiends. Ancestors of the dragon lineage clash with them while they were waging war on each other" added Ryu.

"Another piece of information I got regarding Akatsuki is about the last member who joined the organization…."

The shinobi stood in thought waiting for the toad sanin to reveal the information, his expression showed it wasn't anyone to take lightly.

"Uchiha Itachi…."

"Not surprise Sasuke's brother would joined a criminal organization like Akatsuki after he committed a hideous act like slaughtering his own clansmen" replied Joe.

"Someone dangerous like him joining Akatsuki truly makes the situation more complicated than it already is" said Genra.

"By the way Joe-sama, did you told Sasuke?"

"I did a long time ago. As expected he didn't took it well finding out everyone from his clan including his parents are dead. He only feel nothing but hatred towards Itachi, he told me he's not his family anymore."

"That should also be expected after what he did" said Ryu.

"Since Akatsuki are only after the jinchurikki, I see no reason for us to stay on guard. They're not going to attack our village, I see the information Jiraiya-san brought to be invaluable to the Mugen Tenshin clan" said Hayate.

"It's not wise not to turn down such important information like it doesn't matter anything" replied the Haji Mon leader.

"Our village will always be targeted by our enemies I see no reason for Akatsuki to attack us because the jinchurikki is a member of the Hayabusa clan. Though I appreciate the information, Ryu, Joe-sama and the rest of their clan can handle them."

"Is that how you feel then I don't have a problem. But I should mention Akatsuki isn't the only threat out there. There is someone else who is an equal threat to them he's actually a sanin like me."

"Orochimaru" Genra seem to be familiar with the snake sanin.

"Another missing nin" said Hayate.

"You all must have gathered information on him too. He used to be from Konoha but he defected the leaf before Minato took power as the Yondaime Hokage, he's known for learning many forbidden ninjutsu along with doing forbidden experiments. Long ago he used to be my teammate, that's all in the past now. I haven't heard from him for a while, it only concerns me more that he's been this quiet for some time."

"The people he captures become part of his experiments his prisoners are nothing but his lab rats. He's very dangerous, I do believe he joined Akatsuki too" said the Haji Mon leader.

"He left the organization shortly after Itachi joined. That was the last time I heard of him."

"A traitor twice" said Ryu.

"The one who is seeking immortality, the one thing that defies human nature that is the purpose of his experiments" said Joe.

"Anyway there you have it, that's all the information I have to share for now. I admit it's been very quiet at the hidden leaf since the Kyuubi's attack" Jraiya took a sip from his tea.

"And speaking of the nine tails, I have something to tell you Jiraiya-san. Regarding the seal on Naruto's stomach…." said the dragon clan leader.

"Did something happen to the Yondaime's seal?" the toad sanin got worried.

"Relax it's nothing like that. It's to let you know I had our clan's shrine priestess placed another seal on him."

"A second seal….?"

"This seal is different it's stronger and more durable. It completely traps the nine tails and its force to bend to the container's will. With it Naruto will be able control its chakra without losing any control over himself. Even if the seal of the Yondaimer Hokage weakens there's still Monohime's seal. He'll be safe now."

"All right I understand you're doing this for Naruto's safety. But did you forced him to go through with this?"

"On the contrary, I told him all about Monohime's seal and he accepted to be place on him. He took it rather well, like when I told him about the nine tails sealed in him. He did got worried and got a bit scare, but he got over it. Naruto has shown to be stronger than he looks his only concern is to continue his training and someday surpass me and Ryu."

"I'm surprised he took it well."

"Once he realized there was nothing to worry about. That he was still going to belong to this clan and part of my family, he moved on from the shock and decided to train harder to dedicate himself as a shinobi of the Hayabusa clan. Sasuke is the same, those two never ceases to impress me."

"_Those two are living a good life here. I wonder if it would've been the same if they never left Konoha. No, with Naruto being a jinchurikki and the Uchiha clan massacred I don't think they would've had a good living there…." _

"By the way Genra-sama…." Joe stared at the Haji Mon leader.

"I'm surprised Murai-sama isn't here. Did you send him a message about our meeting?"

"…."

Hayate stood in thought but he chose to stay quiet while the older shinobi remained quiet too. Ryu felt something was wrong and the same with his father. In fact, it got suspicious when they noticed Murai wasn't with them. The point of the meeting was to recalled about the threat Akatsuki possesses and of Orochimaru in order to prepare their villages if they encounter any of them. Jiraiya was surprised to find out someone was missing and from the looks of things he doesn't seem to be important for his presence to be here. It became an uncomfortable silence like they could feel it from their intuition that it wasn't wise to bring Murai's name to the conversation. By now they understood so both dragon shinobi decided to leave things the way they were. The toad sanin knew their expressions, it was the same when a shinobi was starting to feel distrust for another. The path of a shinobi was always dangerous with death following your every move. Deception was also another element that accompanies a shinobi.

"He's busy dealing with other matters" Genra finally spoke never gazing into Joe's eyes.

"I see…." his tone of voice was enough to get his attention

"_I will discuss this matter privately with you Genra-sama." _

"Any reports on the movements of the Black Spider clan?" asked Hayate.

"None since our last clash near Mt. Fuji Genshin was wounded severely. I have a feeling we won't be hearing from him for a while" replied Ryu.

"Still, that does not mean the Black Spider clan will be quiet and will stay with their arms cross. It is always better to be prepared" followed Joe.

"Between Akatsuki and Orochimaru, I think they might be the least of our worries" said the Haji Mon leader.

"_I would sure love to do some research right about now" _Jiraiya mentally sighed because he felt this meeting was starting to get boring.

* * *

(Scene change)

Ayane returned to the rest of the young shinobi who were waiting for her return at the river near the Hayabusa household. The Haji Mon kunoichi has heard the entire conversation and she was in deep thought. After listening to all the information it was a sign that things will get complicated in the near future, or sooner than she thought. It didn't bothered her the truth of Naruto been a jinchurikki since Genra told her a while back. She did felt some sympathy for Sasuke for the tragedy of his clan no one should go through the same feeling, especially when the murderer is your own brother. The kunoichi noticed her half-sister talking to the whiskered blond while the Uchiha stood quiet gazing at the river. That is until he saw the kunoichi approaching them, soon the others noticed her. Her expression has brought their curiosity that something was up during the meeting of their father with their allies.

"So what they were talking about?" asked Naruto.

"A lot of information considered to be confidential. You can get in a lot of trouble if you knew about it."

"Are you going to tell us?" followed Sasuke.

"They talked about the organization Akatsuki and the missing nin Orochimaru, they're considered enemies of both clans."

"Akatsuki, does that mean they're coming for Naruto-san?" Kasumi was worried she has heard of the criminal organization and their goal to capture jinchurikki.

"It's a possibility, they just might" said the lavender haired kunoichi.

"Like I didn't see that coming I know they're after what I have inside" the whiskered blond touched his stomach.

"No point in worrying about that. I see no point in eavesdropping on them" said the Uchiha gazing at the kunoichi.

"Okay, who's up for some training?" asked the whiskered blond excited.

"Now you're talking, you two are in?" the Uchiha gazed at the two kunoichis.

"I'm always ready for any kind of training" said Ayane.

"Yes I don't mind" followed Kasumi.

"Okay this training will also be a competition. We're going to run one lap on the river."

"A running on water exercise, fine you're on."

"_Taking advantage of your large amount of chakra, Naruto not bad…." _

"Let's make it more interesting and do it two on two" said the raven haired shinobi.

"A team battle?" said the Haji Mon kunoichi.

"Yep, who's going to be your partner Kasumi-chan?"

"I…." the kunoichi turned to Ayane but she ignored her, she really wanted her to be her partner.

"I guess I will go with you Naruto-san."

"Okay than means Ayane is with you Sasuke."

"It doesn't matter who's my partner you're not going to win."

Ayane frowned a little at his comment but she disregarded not minding teaming up with him. She knew Kasumi wanted to ask her, that was something she didn't wanted. She hasn't forgotten how much the village treats her like their little princes while she's treated like the worst piece of garbage that has ever been brought to the Mugen Tenshin clan. There was envy with in her turning into anger and she wanted to erase all of it as long as she was here. At least in the Hayabusa village nobody saw her as some sort of mistake or poison child like the people from her village called her. Only those she claimed to be her closest people were the only ones who didn't care about her birth. The leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan Shiden, Hayate, her adoptive father Genra and even Kasumi even if she disliked her because of her envy. She calmed herself and focused on the incoming training, it wasn't that bad if she has the Uchiha as her partner.

They jumped to the river standing on the water. There was no need to say when to move the shinobi were ready anytime. Kasumi has gotten next to Naruto at least she was feeling better, the blond has always care for her and she never minded teaming up with him. Ayane took her position next to Sasuke while he gave her glance to act now there was any delay in this competition, this was merely training. They suddenly move running at high speed both teams managed to keep up with their partners. The blond and the Mugen Tenshin kunoichi were taking the lead while the Uchiha gazed at his kunoichi partner. Without warning the lavender haired girl jumped on her partners shoulders getting a jumping boost getting the lead on their opponents. Sasuke grinned passing the two both were now on the lead. The whiskered blond knew two can place the same game looking at Kasumi she gave a nod telling him she was ready anytime.

It soon became a tied as both team were in the same place. They resumed using their teamwork giving the other a boost. Both teams have proven they were quick on their feet and on equal terms of teamwork levels. They've realize they were almost reaching the lap from running the river that surrounds the village, only one team can be the winner. By now Sasuke was fully into the competition determined not to lose to the blond while Naruto was feeling the same way. Kasumi took the lead from the others she will win for her team until Ayane has attacked her with a kick. The young kunoichi blocked it but lost all of her concentration to flow chakra on her feet she eventually fell to the river. The whiskered blond was quick to rescue her from getting drag by the strong current. The other team won finishing the lap but it was the last thing on the blonds mind. He went straight towards the lavender haired kunoichi not looking happy in the least.

"Ayane what the hell was that about!?"

"You lost and we won."

"That's not what I'm talking about! Why did you attack Kasumi-chan!? She could have drown!"

"It's not my fault if she got hit, she shouldn't let her guard down. What kind of shinobi does that kind of thing?"

"Why are you acting so cold? Kasumi-chan is your family!"

"Naruto-san please it's all right. I'm fine Ayane meant no harm" the Mugen Tenshin kunoichi got between them.

"You certainly didn't look like it when you hit the water."

"That's enough let's head back" said Sasuke.

"…." Ayane avoided the gaze of both shinobi.

Naruto looked like he wasn't going to let this go thinking the kunoichi's behavior was wrong concerning her half-sister. Kasumi stood quiet not wanting for an argument to get started, though she saw nothing wrong with her half-sister's attack. It was a friendly competition but it was still considered training and she shouldn't have let her guard down, as pointed by the lavender haired kunoichi. She didn't expect the attack but still it made her wonder of her intentions. There was no harm she was all right and besides Naruto saved her no need to ruin the moment they just shared. As they made their way back to the Hayabusa village the whiskered blond was gazing at the kunoichi with concern. If he hasn't rescued her she would've been sent away by the current and eventually led to the waterfall far from here. He noticed her smiling at him and he smiled back he made a mental note to find something to dry her up.

* * *

(Scene change)

When the four shinobi returned to the village they spotted Ryu and Hayate locked in combat. They could see the two shinobi in the training ground all the way from their position. They were obviously having a sparring match they ran wanting to see the battle from up close. Naruto turned to Kasumi the kunoichi seemed to have gotten back to normal not looking bothered from what happened recently with Ayane. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment especially if it's coming from her half-sister. The blond was taught to love and protect his family and friends the kunoichi was one of those precious people. Then he remembered his bet for losing to Sasuke during the archery contest his face turned red. It wasn't just her he was going to ask out on a date but Momiji too. The whiskered shinobi remained calm and took a deep breath no need to feel scare. After all the last thing the kunoichi will do as kindly turn him down, but he feel he couldn't take no for answer since it was the Uchiha who gave him the challenge.

"_I'm going to get even with you Sasuke for doing this. Two dates in the same day, I must be a miracle worker…." _

"Kasumi-chan" he spoke softly but loud enough for the kunoichi to hear him.

"Yes Naruto-san?" she turned to him.

"I was wondering…Um if you like to…." He blushed at the idea.

"What's wrong? You sound a little strange."

"Do you want to come with me and watch the sunset? I know a nice spot to gaze at it, if you want to. I'm not obligating you or anything like that."

"Just the two of us" her cheeks turned pink.

"Just the two of us…."

The kunoichi stood in thought the idea has once again turned her cheeks slightly pink. Now she admitted she cares a lot for the blond and has cherished her friendship with him. She saw nothing wrong with it though the match between Ryu and Hayate was taking a very interesting turn. There wasn't a problem with leaving right now and joined the whiskered shinobi since the sun was almost arriving at that time. A smile spread her lips at the idea while the blond was looking nervous hoping she accepts his invitation. Kasumi was smarter than she looks immediately figuring out this was probably a date and she didn't let slipped by.

"Yes Naruto-san I would love to."

"Great, let's go. It's not that far from the village I know the exact location."

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eyes as the two shinobi left. He grinned his brother has succeeded is asking out one of the girls. Though he was focused more in watching the sparring match between his older brother and one of the top shinobi of the Mugen Tenshin clan, he didn't forget about the blond. Ayane also noticed her half-sister and the whiskered blond and she wasn't that worried because they can take care of themselves since they were planning in leaving the village. The Uchiha went back to give his full attention to the match while the lavender haired kunoichi kept her gaze on him now this will be the perfect time to say something that will annoy him. Honestly she would rather make his life miserable or annoy him to death the last one was more fitting. But what the heck she was never the kind of person to stay quiet instead she will say whatever was on her mind.

"It's better you beat him on the archery competition. I wasn't looking forward for you to ask me out."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock turning to the Haji Mon kunoichi keeping her serious gaze, on the inside she was grinning.

"How….? Ryu said you weren't there."

"I was there, watching the entire time. You asking me out would have been a waste of time, my answer would be no. I would never go out with you, let alone kiss you."

"…" he has given a frown not knowing why her comment annoyed him.

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto and Kasumi arrived at the spot that the blond was talking about. It wasn't that far from the village. Both shinobi climbed on a large tree branch that gazed at the horizon of the forest and beyond. The kunoichi had to gasp at what she was staring the view the location was providing was pretty much true. Just like the whiskered blond assured her, this spot was truly the best view to gaze over at the sunset. The way it was slowly going down into hiding as the evening will soon come, it was truly amazing. She smiled at the beauty as the blond followed gazing together one of the prettiest sunsets to lay eyes upon. Soon their eyes met and they suddenly got that feeling it was a bit embarrassing. Naruto did blush the same with the kunoichi the view and the moment did had that romantic feel. Both shinobi stood quiet enjoying the scenery and the moment it was perfect.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"I've never seen something so beautiful. Not even in my village I would be able to see this kind of view."

"Told you it's the perfect spot sometimes I come here to think."

"Think, about what?" the orange brownish kunoichi turned to him.

"I don't know if it's all right that I mentioned it. I sort of keep this a secret it's complicated to talk about it."

Kasumi smiled at him but the look in his eyes was enough to tell her what he was thinking. She lowered her gaze and chose to enjoy the view under the impression that she wanted to hear him talk. Aside from her brother, Ayane and Ryu, Naruto was among those important people in her life that she trusts a lot.

"It's not easy been a shinobi is it?"

"How….?" The blond was shocked she'd figured out.

"I used to feel the same. You're probably thinking is it right to live this kind of life, thinking that eventually you will have to kill someone. It scares you to know you will have continued taking lives for the rest of your life."

"I…You're right. I hesitated to think that I'm going to kill so many people maybe not now, but it will eventually come. My big brother has already had his share of killing so many shinobi by his sword. I don't know if when the time comes, I'll be ready to do the same thing…."

"We hesitate because the experience is scary. My father told me shinobi is a weapon that kills we're merely tools for battle. We're supposed to emotionless weapons that only exist to take lives, at least part of it is true."

"The way you say it really makes me think that this life can't be live by anyone. I don't want that I was trained to be a shinobi but I don't want to become a heartless tool with the only goal is to kill. I want to follow a different path than that. I know I will have to take lives but I want to do it without been a killing tool with no heart. I'm not emotionless I have feelings, I'm still a person but if I kill someone it's because I'm doing for the sake of my village. I fight to protect the people living in it and for those that can't defend themselves. That's the kind of shinobi I want to become what will be the point to be emotionless if you have something to protect? I know there forces out there than mere enemy shinobi been trained by the Hayabusa clan, father has pretty much explained me what to expect. But it isn't the world I'll be protecting, but my village too."

"I feel the same way Naruto-san. My father has also told me that through we hide our emotions and become tools to kill it will never shatter our true being. In the end shinobi is still human, a shinobi will only think of the mission he's been given. But he still has another mission more important than any other you can be given."

"And that's….?"

"You just said it to fight to protect everyone, your village, you clan, your family and the rest of the world the people that can't fight and protect themselves and others that's a shinobi true mission."

"A shinobi true mission, I see it more as a goal. Because it's something we want to fulfill for the rest of our lives"

"Yes I agree it's our life goal to protect everyone. I can't avoid fighting and I won't have a choice but to fight and kill. But once I remind myself what I'm fighting for, then there's nothing to worry about. I don't have to hesitate because I fight to protect people that are important to me."

"Hayate, your dad, Ayane, your clan and village….."

"My allies the Hayabusa clan, Joe-sama, Hayabusa, Sasuke-san…."

"That's all?" he felt disappointed she didn't include him.

"Naruto-san I'm teasing you. Of course your part of the people I want to protect" she stiffened a giggle.

"Oh right, I…I knew that. You would never leave me out of it" he gave his big grin.

"For everyone I will fight and kill if I must."

"Me too, I feel better now that I chose to talk about my problem. Thanks Kasumi-chan."

"I'm happy I could help you."

The two shinobi stood quiet resuming watching the sunset together. Both felt like they have lifted a heavy burden from their shoulders. Before they realized their eyes met for the second time in the same spot. This time it was a brief moment especially for the kunoichi while she admitted she had a crush on Ryu, she was feeling something else for the whiskered blond next to her. She still couldn't figure out what it was it was unknown to her yet. But whatever it was she wanted to dig in a little further and find out the source of this feeling. It was the same thing for Naruto he felt something very strong towards the Mugen Tenshin kunoichi, yet it was the same feeling concerning his friend Momiji. He started balancing this feeling with the kunoichi and the shrine maiden he didn't know what it could mean. They remained in the same spot for a couple of minutes before the whiskered blond got up from the tree branch.

"We should be heading back to the village, it will get dark soon."

"Yes Genra-sama will be leaving soon."

* * *

(Time skip)

Hayate, Genra, Kasumi and Ayane stood at the gates of the village ready to depart. Joe, Ryu and Sasuke were present to see them off since they were heading back to their village. As their allies they felt responsible to be there and wish them a good journey back while they noticed that Naruto was missing. Sasuke had an idea that he was probably asking Momiji out as part of their agreement for losing to him at the archery competition. Ryu also figured as much since he was present during the friendly contest so he wasn't looking a bit disappointed like his father. Kasumi wasn't bothered that the whiskered blond wasn't present since she already spent enough time with him during their" little date". It made her blush her first date and it was with someone close to her. The leader of the Hayabusa clan and the Haji Mon sect shook hands in a matter of friendship and respect ready to say their farewells, awaiting their next meeting if they ever cross paths again.

"As always you're welcome in this village Genra-sama."

"Appreciate the hospitality Joe-san till we meet again."

"Till we meet again old friend…."

"And remember what I told you about" that matter"."

"Yes" the dragon clan leader stood in thought at his words.

"Farewell Hayate until fate cross our paths again."

"Likewise Ryu" the young shinobi joined his hand in the hand shake.

"Thank you for the hospitality Joe-sama and everyone" Kasumi gave a bow.

"Ayane?" Sasuke called to the kunoichi.

"What?" she tried not to sound annoyed.

The raven haired shinobi has taken something from his ouch that caught the attention of the lavender haired kunoichi and everyone else. It was a small crystal jar but it was what was inside that caught her interest the most. Inside the jar were two butterflies, one was green and the other purple the Haji Mon kunoichi was truly impressed by the sight of the flying insects. She recognized those butterflies anywhere and thinking about them annoyed her so much remembering how much she went through to actually capture them. All the times she spent finding them and her attempts to catch one of them ended in failure. Just when she thought she was going to catch them here the Uchiha was holding a jar with two of them, the green one was male and the purple one female. Her eyes widened thinking what he had in mind which she thought it was impossible. Why in the world he would give this to her? It didn't make sense, with his expression it was clear what he was planning.

"What? You want to give me this?" she tried to sound like she wasn't interest.

"I see no need to keep this, might as well give it to you. You seem to be the kind of person to like butterflies."

It was so obvious because her shinobi attire had a purple butterfly on the right corner of her shoulder. Ayane felt like blushing from how obvious she likes them not to mention her favorite colors, from the both butterflies on the jar. Acting stubborn wasn't going to help because she really wanted to have both butterflies. Though she wasn't going to give up so easily might as well reel him in until she can finally accept his gift. Still it was mystery why he would want to give her something she would really love for a present. The thought of the raven haired shinobi giving her something like embarrassed her she tried not to show any kind of appreciation. But it was so hard and she could tell her cheeks were reddening at his action, or maybe this was his idea of a joke to embarrass her in front of her adoptive father and half-brother.

"What makes you think I will accept this from you?"

"You don't want it? Fine I'll release them, they will die in a day anyway" he replied coolly.

"Wait" she growled hesitating.

"Ayane take it, don't hide you want it. You've been telling me for so long you have always wanted those species of butterflies" said Hayate.

"Though I must add this isn't the right season for the species to be available. It's quite rare you found them Sasuke" followed Genra.

"Guess I was lucky."

"Fine but don't get any ideas that just because of this, you expect will I do the same thing" her cheeks were still red taking the small jar with the butterflies inside.

"Not expecting anything."

"We'll see about that."

"It's already blooming" Joe gave a smile.

"What's blooming?" the kunoichi gazed back at the Hayabusa leader.

"It is nothing young Ayane, you might understand someday."

"….."

Genra gave a small smile understanding perfectly his words the same with Ryu and Hayate who stood quiet but each kept their own amused smile. Sasuke was also in the same boat though he meant what he said about not expecting the kunoichi to do something for him he didn't know what came over him. He was indeed lucky to have found those butterflies flying near the training grounds and for reasons he still didn't know, decided to capture them. Maybe he really wanted to give them to Ayane as a gift, but why that was the question he was looking for an answer, one that he still hasn't found yet.

"Well it is time we get going. I have kept Shiden-sama waiting enough. Take care Joe-san" Genra gave a bow he started leaving with the three shinobi following him.

Once they crossed the main bridge they left running jumping through three branches until they were out of sight. Sasuke wasn't worried knowing he will see Ayane again, probably sooner than he thinks. Why he wanted to see her again another question looking an answer that it might annoy him, if he does find it the answer.

"Where is Naruto anyway? He should've been here to bid farewell to our allies" said Joe.

"He's busy" replied the Uchiha.

"Busy doing what?"

"He's fulfilling his end of the conditions stated when he and Sasuke had their archery competition" followed Ryu.

"Is that so? What kind of conditions are we talking about?"

"…"

The raven haired shinobi couldn't hide his grin.

"Busy on one of his dates."

"One of his dates?" the clan leader raised an eyebrow.

* * *

(Scene change)

True to Sasuke's words Naruto was indeed on his second date. This time with the the youngest daughter of the head shrine maiden Monohime Momiji who brought a trail with mint leaf tea. They were seated on front entrance of the shrine both seem to be enjoying the drink. The whiskered blond was blushing truly he was lucky to have spent time with Kasumi and now with the young shrine maiden. More importantly he was very lucky to have met both of them as they were very good people and honestly he expected both girls were going to turn him down. Looks like he was wrong two pretty girls have actually agreed to spend time with him. Now here he was enjoying tea with the prettiest of the shrine maiden from the Hayabusa clan this was probably the best day of his life by far. The blond grinned mentally losing to Sasuke in archery contest was the best thing that ever happen to him. His gaze went to the front of the village noticing it has gotten dark time has surely passed since he asked the young maiden.

"You've been a little quiet Naruto-kun, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no I'm fine. I really like this leaf mint tea you've made it's great."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, mother taught me how to make it. She also taught my sister. When she's not teaching us about the ways of the priestess she's teaching us all kinds of meals and drinks. Both of us can cook because of her" Momiji has blushed at his complement.

"I've never tried your cooking Momiji-chan, I bet it must taste delicious like this tea" he happily took another sip.

The young shrine maiden has blushed again lowering her gaze feeling embarrassed.

"If you like, I can cook for you. I can make you a meal if you wish Naruto-kun."

"Really….? That will be great I can't wait to taste your cooking!"

"Okay I'll make you a dish next time."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"So how's your training so far Naruto-kun?"

"It's been great I have gotten quite strong and even got better on my main. Omitsu-san says I'm second best to big brother."

"_Next to Sasuke that is" _he sweat dropped.

"That's great you really have improved so much. What about you're training in knowledge?"

"My studies of other shinobi villages have also gotten better. Including knowing everything about our clan and weapons too…."

"Then you won't mind if I test your knowledge?" she smiled.

"I guess I don't mind, go ahead."

"Name one of the treasure relics of the Hayabusa clan."

The blond was about to open his mouth but the shrine maiden kept him quiet.

"That isn't the dragon sword" she has given a soft teasing smile.

"Dang" he pouted because that was going to be his answer.

"Let's see um…a treasure relic of the clan…." He went into deep thought thinking of the items and weapons he was shown thanks to Ryu and Joe.

"Um…the fiend banes bow…."

"That's incorrect" her replied made him sweat dropped.

"I thought it was that okay give me another chance Momiji-chan I got it this time."

"Okay, one more chance" she smiled she couldn't say no to his adorable face.

"The dark dragon blade…."

"Correct. I was starting to get worry you wouldn't be able to answer correctly."

"Next question, can you guess the relic located on top of the tower of the dragon?"

"That's an easy one. It's the demon statue."

"Correct, good job Naruto-kun…."

"Well am I worthy for being a member of the Hayabusa clan?"

"Hmm…I don't know you did get the first question incorrect."

"But you gave me a second chance and I answered correctly so the first time doesn't count."

"It does count Naruto-kun. The first choice will affect more than the second one. Maybe I can consider you a worthy member if you can answer me this next question."

"Another question, okay you're on!"

"What are the responsibilities of the shrine maiden?" this time Momiji kept her eyes only on him.

The whiskered blond gave a thoughtful expression before answering knowing exactly what to say.

"Their duty is to protect the ancient relics that are guarded by the Hayabusa clan. They're the ones entitle to keep them safe from falling into the wrong hands. They're also specialist in sealing arts and other abilities like healing wounds among other things."

He stood waiting for her answer as the young shrine maiden smiled in approval and gave a nod at his answer.

"Good job Naruto-kun. You are worthy to be a member of the Hayabusa clan and part of the dragon lineage."

"Thanks I have trained so hard and I have never let it bother me about…You know being a demon container-"

"Naruto-kun never call yourself that" Momiji glared scolding him.

"But I am a container, I'm a jinchurikki."

"That may be true but that's not how I see you or everyone else in this village for the matter. We see a hard working shinobi who wants to make his clan proud of him for making all of his training worth it. They see a member of the dragon clan not a container that houses a monster. At least that's not how I see you."

"….." the blonds eyes widened his cheeks were red.

"I see you for who you are and that's all that matters to me" she has blushed realizing her comment was a bit embarrassing.

"Thanks Momiji-chan, it means a lot that you respect me just like everyone else."

"Nobody in this village judges you or hate you for been a jinchurikki. Try not to see it as a burden but as a way to make you stronger so you can continue fighting for the clan."

"I know thanks again" he went to take another sip from his tea.

Momiji gave a nod still feeling embarrassed she finished what was remaining of her tea.

"Naruto, there you are" Sasuke arrived walking to the two.

"What's wrong?"

"Father is calling us."

"Oh…Do I have to?" he didn't felt like living the shrine maiden alone not to mention he wanted to continue the date with her.

"He says it's urgent."

"Okay if it's that important" the whiskered blond got up.

"It's okay Naruto-kun I was just about to be on my way. Thank you for spending your time with me" the shrine maiden smiled giving a bow as she went inside the shrine.

"You really went through with it, both of them?" asked the Uchiha not believing he had two dates in the same day.

"Never mind that let's go see what father wants to speak with us."

* * *

(Scene change)

It didn't take both shinobi that long to reach the Hayabusa household. Ryu was knelt next to Joe as they spotted the two shinobi. Naruto felt nervous remembering he wasn't present to say goodbye to Genra and their allies of the Mugen Tenshin clan because he was on his date with Momiji. Joe has taught him to have allies to high regards to always bid them a welcome and a farewell and he missed saying goodbye to such. Now the last thing he wanted was to upset his adoptive father that will lead for him to scold him for his disobedience. Yet the clan leader didn't looked upset as he gazed over at him which it was a relief. Maybe it had to do something with the reason for calling him and Sasuke since the raven haired shinobi told him it was urgent.

"You called us father?" asked the blond.

"I did, and I didn't saw you when we had to say farewell to our allies Naruto."

"Um I…I was busy…."

"Yes, I suppose having a date with Momiji is more important than the clan's allies."

"Uh oh, I mean father I can explain…."

"Enough Naruto I can let this one time pass since I have an important task for the two of you."

"And Ryu too…."

"What is this task?" the whiskered blond was now interested.

"It's a very important mission that only the three of you can take."

* * *

**To be continued**

**A mean cliffhanger bet you're angry wanting to read the next chapter. But don't worry before you start reading this chapter the third chapter will be up, so no biggie. Review and add the story to favorites and follows. Yes it's going to be Naruto/Momiji/Kasumi if you haven't notice yet. That will be all I will see you all next time take care!**

Next chapter: Test of power and teamwork


	3. Test of Power and Teamwork

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Ninja Gaiden they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Tecmo Koei and Team Ninja.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 3 Test of Power and Teamwork

(Location: forest region outskirts of city district Tokyo Japan)

Three blurry figures jumped the tree branches at impressive speed they seemed to be in a hurry. It was still dark as the figures kept their journey heading into the city in the far distance. Naruto and Sasuke wearing their shinobi attire with their maks, the whiskered blonds mask only covered half of his face while the Uchiha covered the entire head except for the eyes. Both were following Ryu still wearing his blue attire they were taking orders since he was in charge of this mission. Neither of the young shinobi couldn't stay eager because this was their first mission outside of the village they were on their way to the city. At the same time they knew how serious this mission was and they had to give it their very best to make sure it's fulfilled. Even if they looked calm they were nervous never knowing what kind of enemies they might run to. Whether they'll be human or not this mission will be the first time they might engage anyone in combat.

Ryu stopped on a hill looking at the distant city the two shinobi followed. For a moment the dragon shinobi turned to them expecting they reason why they were heading to the city of Tokyo. Both young shinobi knew exactly as their first mission they memorized the reason why they're here. Shortly the lead shinobi jumped from the hill resuming jumping the tree branches and the two young ones followed him. Their pace was fast and it wasn't going to be long before they reached the city. So far they haven't met any unfriendly company that might jeopardize their visit but they were keeping their eyes open. Complete focused on the mission as Joe taught them forget the rest because the mission was everything. If one fails then everyone fails in these kinds of situations teamwork will be very vital to the success of the mission. They can still remember clearly the clan leader's words when he told them about this mission. Both stood in thought as they catch up with the dragon shinobi.

"_**What is this task?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**It's a very important mission only the three of you can take" replied Joe. **_

"_**We're listening" followed Sasuke.**_

"_**You three are to go to the city of Tokyo and visit an old friend of mine. Your mission is to make it to his place safely, that is undetected by any kind of enemy. It is important that none of you get followed, no hostile must get to his place or it will ruin the mission. If any of you sense them I suggest you get them as far away from his place as possible and engage them."**_

_**The dragon clan leader walked to the two young shinobi.**_

"_**This mission will put to the test everything you have learned in your training as by far. Use your knowledge and the fruition of your training wisely. If the hostiles are in large numbers then your agility will be your dearest ally, use the reverse wind technique if necessary. Try to hold your ground, use your bow and arrows against enemies in far distance and do not hesitate to take a life because the enemy will not hesitate. Ryu will be in charge of the mission you will obey every single of his commands. Any disobedience he tells me from both of you will be met by extreme punishment I do not tolerate disobedient students, understood?" **_

"_**Yes father" both replied.**_

"_**Good. Do not be afraid you two have trained long and hard. Both have improved greatly beyond my expectations, I couldn't ask for better pupils. Don't ever think negatively you can do this I have faith in both of you. Remember the claws form part of the dragon the head and the claws act together as one they can't live without the other…."**_

"_**Yes father."**_

"_**I'll leave the rest to you Ryu. Make sure you arrive on time to your destination and try to return to the village before dawn." **_

_**The dragon shinobi gave a nod turning to the two young shinobi somehow he had a feeling they weren't going to let him down. **_

The three shinobi stopped on a large hill with the city not too far. They were getting closer to reach the city and entering into danger, then again as shinobi they will always be in danger. Their lives were filled with danger and at their age they have accepted it. Determination and focus was the only thing on Naruto and Sasuke's mind this mission was really everything to the two. Their first mission the one thing that will put them to the test if they have what it takes to be shinobi or if they're worthy enough to be members of the Hayabusa village everything will depend on this mission. Success will be reaching the destination of Joe's friend without any unwanted guests following them. Somehow that wasn't going to be the case they were expecting everything will go well but their sixth sense was telling them otherwise. Hope that wasn't the case and their first mission will be a complete success without any bloodshed.

"From here on the mission begins. Keep your eyes open you two" said Ryu.

"I have a bad feeling all of the sudden, is that good?"

"It never is" said the dragon shinobi.

"_I was afraid of that" _the blond mentally sighed.

"Stay calm Naruto, we can do this" said Sasuke.

They jumped a couple of trees as they finally entered the busy city. The three shinobi glided to a nearby roof of a building now they have a full view of Tokyo. So many buildings, houses and other places they couldn't see the end of it. But they remembered clearly they weren't here for sightseeing but to fulfill an important mission though it was tempting to check the city out since it was their first time visiting. Ryu has taken the lead once more and they followed him quickly keeping up with their older brother. They glided and jump from one building to the other still not having a clue where exactly the dragon shinobi was taking them. Minutes later they reached another section of the city, obviously unknown to the young shinobi. Most of the area was very high with many unique looking buildings so far so good everything was going smoothly. They hoped things were going to stay like this and their path towards the place of Joe's friend will be pretty easy. But some doubt it, obviously it was Ryu who had the thought.

The older Hayabusa knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park as his intuition kicked in. He could sense it the journey to his father's friend was intended to be a difficult mission with many obstacles. The dragon shinobi glared sensing so many presences of hostiles far from their location but the way they were moving, no doubt they were heading their way. Making haste towards them meant they were planning to attack them and probably kill them. He already figured out their pursuers were shinobi and already knew who they were since there was only one clan who would go after them. The dragon clan's sworn enemies he looked back to his adoptive brothers their expression read they were already aware of the hostile's presence. This was going to be their first real battle after all their training they will prove if they have what it takes to survive an enemy attack. But he had a lot of faith in them and they were going to be just fine.

"Get ready you two. We're about to enter serious combat with the Black Spider clan."

"They're coming from all directions" said Sasuke.

"It's like they're trying to surround us" followed Naruto.

"This is a frontal attack they will attack with everything they have and they will charge at us in large numbers. Remember what father said."

The dragon trio halted their steps getting into an open area where there stood a traditional Japanese style bridge they went into an offensive stance. Ryu has unsheathed his dragon sword while the young shinobi has taken their kunai ready for the incoming threat. In seconds the area was now filled with hostile shinobi forces they saw the spider web deigns in their attire confirming they were indeed from the Black Spider clan. There were all kind of enemy forces from shinboi with a katana, other with two wakizashi and others had large steel claws sharp enough to cut through anything. In the far distance from their position stood two shinobi holding bows and arrows with fire they were ready to launch them at their three targets. It all happened so fast when they charged and Ryu cut the arm of one of the shinobi before implanting his blade on his chest. The gory sight has taken back both young shinobi while the battle for survival has begun.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Both shinboi acted on their instincts blocking and dodging dozens of furious attacks by the spider shinobis. They used their kunai for close combat noticing the ones far away firing their fire arrows. The Uchiha threw two shuriken hitting both in the center of their skull obviously they were killed on the spot. The whiskered blond punched and kicked his opponents but they were still coming back strong he knew he had to hit them harder or more precise kill them. These shinobi looked like they were willing to sacrifice themselves if it means they can bring down a member of the Hayabusa clan. The blond cut one on his throat killing him, he couldn't believe he has done his first kill so quick. There was no time to think it over there was still plenty of enemy shinobi left he didn't lower his guard and didn't show mercy. Sasuke killed another spider shinobi and this time he took his katana using the weapon as his own making the battle easier.

Ryu sliced off another spider shinobi while moving so fast dodging the enemies' attacks. He wasn't having a problem but keeping an eye on the young shinobi and himself was a bit difficult. The Black Spider clan wasn't taking it easy if they have an opportunity to kill him and anyone else related to the Hayabusa clan. Though his faith in his adoptive brothers was pretty big and he believed they had what it takes to survive. So far Naruto was keeping up he wounded another shinobi with his kunai and then followed Sasuke's idea taking the opponents katana and use it as his own. He sliced arms and heads and only concentrated in surviving without giving it any thought of the many lives he has taken up until now. It didn't took the spider shinobi to realized how stronger the dragon shinobi and the young ones are. They quickly backed away and started retreating they looked like they didn't wanted to lose more members.

"They're getting away" said Naruto.

"They're regrouping. Let's be careful they're up to something" said Ryu.

"An ambush?" asked the Uchiha while the older Hayabusa gave a nod.

"We're still going with the offensive" the whiskered blond was trying to ignore the bloodstains on his shinobi clothes and his kunai.

They followed Ryu as they remained focus on their enemies. They haven't forgotten the mission of not wanting the spider shinobi to find or reach Joe's friends location. Following where they took off if they were planning to ambush, though it will failed considered they no longer have the element of surprise. Still they couldn't get too overconfident, these shinobi are desperate and any chance to kill any of them they will take it. When the trio reached further they shinobi with bows and fire arrows Ryu fixed the problem using his own bow killing both. Suddenly four spider shinobi appeared wearing different attires from the ones they were fighting. The older Hayabusa recognized their blue silverfish clothing and their sais weapon. These were a mage type shinobi able to cast ninjutsu from any range and teleport anywhere. They were now chanting casting for a technique without the need of hand seals Ryu decapitated one using the flying swallow technique. But now enough time to stop the rest from unleashing their attack.

"Look out!"

The shinobi mages fired a fire type jutsu all three of them dodged them. Naruto was the first to jump off from the stair cases going to the lowest part of the district. Sasuke gasped and followed him not worry if he left Ryu on his own because he can take care of himself just fine. As the Uchiha left going after the blond the dragon shinobi realized that this was probably their plan all along when they retreated. Getting them separated they might have a chance to fight them without the aid of the older Hayabusa. More of the same spider shinobi appeared along with green and black shinobi they weren't going to let him get away to search for the two young ones. He will fight off the ones here and go after them when he gets the chance. They have already proven they are capable of surviving a fight with many opponents his concern for their well-being we're put aside.

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto climbed down using his agility noticing he was been followed by more spider shinobi. He still had the katana he took from one of the enemy he killed looks like they weren't planning in backing out any time soon. Everything was happening so fast realizing just like that he can die that was the last thing on his mind. Not looking forward to losing his life on his first mission. The blond made up his mind a while back he will kill as many as he can so the mission can be a success. There were of the enemy shinobi near a lake firing their fire arrows he threw two kunai killing them. One of them hit the shinobi on his head and the other on his chest. The whiskered blond prepared the katana as he black spider shinobi with their steel claws arrived with another group of green shinobi. He blocked any shuriken with the sword he used the reverse wind to avoid the black shinobi claw attacks. The blond saw an opened slashing one of the green shinobi cutting him leaving a serious wound.

The spider shinobi with claws unleashed a surprise attack throwing a couple of bombs at the blond. The whiskered shinobi quickly moved as fast as he could avoiding the explosives, he countered throwing more kunai hitting their mark killing two green shinobi. It wasn't looking good more shinobi of the Black Spider clan were showing up showing their determination of not giving up. He was simply outnumbered and went back to the offensive since defense will be useless. There were too many of them to try and block as many attacks as he could when they weren't planning to stop their assault. The blond fought bravely delivering more killer blows to his enemies only for the black shinobi to counter with more explosives. He gasped when a wounded black shinobi tackle him pinning him to the ground. The blond tried to break free but his strength was greater than he thought, his eyes widened as he took an explosive.

"_Is he planning to…." _

"See you in hell!"

The explosive was hit by a shuriken as it was sent away from the two and it ended killing three spider shinobi. Naruto turned to see Sasuke arriving just in time, both regroup ready to take on the threat. One chose to watch the left while another one the right side. Both followed their own movements killing spider shinobi in both directions now that they were together, they were stronger. Spider shinobi were cut down or their arms were sliced off or they were decapitated the blood was pretty much everywhere. They ignored the bloodstains of their shinobi attire and only focused on the fighting worrying about their clothing was the least of their worries. They resumed their fighting gaining the upper hand reducing their numbers, their teamwork was the advantage it was stronger than the spider shinobi. Sasuke's was shocked spotting a green shinobi aiming a fire arrow straight at the whiskered blond.

"Naruto look out!"

It was too late the Uchiha got the blonds attention but the shinobi fired the arrow hitting the whiskered shinobi on his right shoulder. The raven haired shinobi threw a shuriken hitting his head enough to kill him. Before he realized they were surrounded by more mage shinobi they were chanting both moved quickly with reverse wind but Naruto was starting to feel the injury from the burning arrow though he figured the nine tails chakra will heal him but not that quick. The unfortunate news, that more Black Spider clan shinobi arrived green and black ones looking very bloodthirsty it looked like they won't be able to get out of this predicament. No matter how much they were fighting their numbers weren't decreasing it's like there was an endless army of them hiding waiting until more of them were killed. Sasuke was starting to get annoyed this was a never ending battle that it won't be over until he and his brother die.

"_Damn it they just kept on coming." _

The mage shinobi fired their fire ninjutsu which it was directed at Naruto he managed to dodge them with reverse wind. But the Uchiha could see it clear the wound the whiskered blond has was affecting him preventing him to fight more efficient from before. He knew he was in trouble and if this keeps up he might not make it. The enemy forces were bigger and they were out for blood considered they were willing to kill themselves if it means taking them down. He sliced more spider shinobi but noticed the blond has gotten hit by the green shinobi katana he was now in serious trouble. There was no way he was going to watch as the person who was like family to him get kill he charged at them with an immense killing intent. He sliced off the two green spider shinobi giving the blond trouble in half and gave a glare to the rest of them. Naruto was throwing kunai to the annoying mage shinobi they keep on teleporting.

"Lay another hand on him and I'll kill you all!"

"I'm fine Sasuke!"

"We can't fight them like this. We have to regroup with Ryu."

"Like they're going to let us" the whiskered blond blocked a claw attack from a black shinobi.

"Get going Naruto, I'll hold them of."

"Forget it you're not staying behind!"

"You idiot think like a shinobi. You're wounded you will get in the way now. Let me handle this!"

"I told you I'm not leaving you!"

"Kill them!" shouted a Black Spider clan shinobi.

Naruto dodged another attack but didn't saw the incoming claw from a black shinobi and gasped as the Uchiha covered for him taking the attack. He flinched from the fresh wound but countered with the enemy katana decapitating the spider shinobi. The whiskered blond was shocked that he has taken the attack for him protecting him, saving his life in the process. Never had he thought he would do such thing even if they were close friends or more precise they were brothers not caring if they weren't blood related. It angered him he will risk his life like that when they were in such a dangerous fight this situation could lead to the two getting killed. Before he could snapped at the raven haired shinobi he was surprise to notice something different in his eyes they were no longer their usual onyx color. But they were crimson red with three tomoes in each corner of the pupil, two on the left and right and one below.

"S-Sasuke you're eyes…They're different."

At first the Uchiha didn't know what the blond was talking about. But then he realized why his eyes looked different since he could feel he has gotten stronger somehow. First he was able to see the chakra circulatory system of every spider shinobi and second their moves pretty clearly. Then he knew this new power that has awakened in him all of the sudden somehow he has unlocked the bloodline from his clan. The one thing he needed to survive from this battle now he had the advantage over them because not even the mage shinobi will be able to keep up with him.

"_This is the sharingan's power. I can see all of their moves before they can make them. I can even see where the one who are teleporting will appear." _

The Uchiha killed more shinobi with Naruto aiding him since his wounds were healing by themselves thanks to the nine tails. The raven haired Hayabusa killed the mages because they were too annoying and easy for him to deal with now that he has the sharingan. The whiskered blond took down the remaining green and black shinobi reducing their numbers greatly. Much to both their annoyances more spider clan shinobi arrived green, black and blue mage. They gave a nod to each other knowing what to do how to handle this many opponents. Naruto started casting a ninjutsu summoning a powerful wind pressure while Sasuke made hand seals wanting to use one of his clan fire ninjutsu since his parents gave scrolls to Joe when they handed their son to him. Both unleashed their techniques the blond using the art of the wind blades and the Uchiha using phoenix flower jutsu. The combination of techniques caused a fire storm that burned down every spider shinobi to the ground.

"Is that all of them?" asked the blond.

"I don't want to stay and find out."

"Well done you two" Ryu arrived before them.

"How long were you watching us?" Sasuke knew he should've taken care of the enemies he was facing a whole lot sooner than then ones he and his whiskered brother were facing.

"You all did very well for your first real battle. As I expected and father as well" the older Hayabusa the Uchiha's question making him frowned.

"I just hope that was the last of them" said the whiskered blond.

"If there were more they'd probably head back to report their failure."

"That's it then" Naruto gave a sigh of relief he has spilled too much blood already not to mention his clothing looked terrible with the many bloodstains.

"Let's head to our destination, I doubt we'll have any more interference now" said the dragon shinobi.

* * *

(Time skip)

It only took the three shinobi a couple of minutes to reach their destination. At least that's what Naruto and Sasuke thought as they stopped in area in the middle of the sky city district. The place they were gazing seemed to be a weapon shop because they were able to see some of them been display on the window. The sing of the shop was above the entrance and it was written in pink and blue neon" Muramasa". It was a surprise for both young shinobi to realize the old friend from their adoptive father is a weapon's shop owner when they were expecting a shinobi from a village just like the Mugen Tenshin clan. Maybe this person is the one provide Joe with the weaponry they need to fight the forces of evil it will explain their great arsenal. They followed Ryu as he opened the front door of the shop with both shinobi entering shortly. There were more weapons inside that have caught their attention while the older Hayabusa went to the front counter.

"Muramasa….?"

"He has a nice collection" said Naruto.

"Most of them were made by him" replied the dragon shinobi.

"Oh so he's a blacksmith" the blond was impressed.

"Wait" Sasuke started.

"You can't be saying that this Muramasa is the same legendary weapon smith from ancient Japan" the Uchiha was shocked remembering reading about him from the books at the Hayabusa library.

"That can't be, the guy will be over five hundred years old. There's no way he'll be alive today" the whiskered blond was baffled.

"Welcome" said a new voice coming from the back of the store.

The trio saw the man slowly walking to them holding a cane that looked like it was really a sword in disguise. The man looked very old in his late nineties or maybe even more his appearance made both young shinobi think he's really legendary sword smith himself. The old man walked over to the counter already knew he had visitors and he recognized one of them from a while back.

"Well if it isn't young Ryu hmm…Not so young now you've grown since the last time I saw you lad."

"It's good to see you again Muramasa."

"Hmm…And who are the young ones with you?" the old man turned to both shinobi.

"Can he really see us?" Naruto whispered to the Uchiha because his eyes looked like they were closed.

"Yes young one I can see you just fine and I can hear you too. I may looked like I'm in my late prime but it doesn't stop this old man from maintaining a good sense of hearing and sight."

"Sorry for been rude Muramasa sir."

"It's all right young one" the old man smiled in thought.

"_I can sense something powerful within this one. Indeed it's terrifying and beyond human strength…." _

"And who might you be?"

"Hayabusa Naruto."

"Hayabusa Sasuke."

"I see, you're both Joe-san's adoptive children from the hidden leaf village. Taking under the wing of the Hayabusa clan as part of the treaty made with Konoha, one from the Uzumaki clan and the other from the Uchiha clan two special individuals."

"_He already knows that much" _Naruto understood why he was a longtime friend of his adoptive father.

"Well it's an honor to finally meet the two of you. Then I expect the reason why you have come here Ryu."

"Yes, it's about" that matter". As father and I thought we we're attacked by the Black Spider clan on our way here. Naruto and Sasuke experienced their first taste of combat and were successful thanks to the efforts of their teamwork. They are indeed ready and that's why our reason to be here is to give them their rightful" gifts"."

"What gifts?" this brought the attention of the whiskered blond.

"I see. I'll be right back then" Muramasa went back to the back of the store.

"What gifts are you talking about?" the blond asked the older Hayabusa.

"Be patient, you're about to find out."

A minute later the old man returned holding two covered weapons in cloth. Both young shinobi already figured out they were swords from their length. Now they were pleased that their father would give them gifts for surviving their first real battle, they knew they did it because they did it together. Without showing both were looking very anxious to see the swords, thinking they were very special or strong. It was the perfect weapon they will need to fight since they've shown it was effective during their battle with the Black Spider clan. He removed the cloth of one of them indeed it was a katana. The handle was colored red and at the end was a gold carving of the kanji word for" fire" and the blade looked very sharp like it could cut from a simple touch. Removing the cloth from the second sword the blade was as sharp as the first one with the handle colored white and at the end was a gold carving with the kanji word for" wind". Both katana looked the same minus the colored handle.

"Those are for us?" Naruto was in awe at the sight of both blades.

Ryu gave a nod to his younger brother.

"Both of you passed the test and proved worthy as shinobi of the Hayabusa clan."

"So fighting the Black Spider clan was a test if we could earn these swords?" followed Sasuke.

"Does that mean those shinobi weren't real?" said the blond thinking it was all a powerful genjutsu.

"No those Black Spider clan shinobi were real. Like I said father and I knew they weren't going to waste this chance to attack us. Achieving victory in your first battle proved your worth to the clan and also these blades" said the dragon shinobi.

"This sword right here is called Kagutsuchi. Legends say it was forged by the God of fire himself emending it with his fire and thus giving the blade his name. This one is called Fujin the legends say the God of wind forged the sword and emended the blade with his wind it's also why it's named after the God" said Muramasa.

"I guess I will take the one with wind" Naruto knew since he found out during his training his chakra element is wind.

"Kagutsuchi is mine" Sasuke took the sword he also figured out his chakra element is fire with its sheath the same with the blond.

"I've been keeping them for a long time. I never believe I will be handing them to the two of you. But I can tell those swords belong to both of you, it is up to you to master them. It's also important that the wielders have the same chakra element in order to control their power" said the old man.

"What will happen if someone with the wrong chakra used one of the swords?" asked the Uchiha.

"I wouldn't want to go there young one. If someone tries to control Kagutsuchi and he's elemental chakra is water it will lead to some drastic results."

"Like what?" asked the blond?

"Death…."

"Oh that, I should have realized that…."

"How would someone die if they wield the sword?" asked Sasuke.

"These swords aren't your regular swords. They resonate with the elemental chakra of the wielder increasing their power according to the level of the wilder's chakra capacity. Now if someone with earth elemental chakra uses Kagutsuchi then it will reject the wielder's chakra with such high force that it might kill the wielder from the pressure it resonates. Only one with fire elemental chakra can wield Kagutsuchi and the same goes for Fujin only one with wind elemental chakra can wield the sword of the God of wind."

"It's the reason why father wanted to know your elemental chakra so early during training. He wanted the two of you to have both swords" replied Ryu.

"And now they sword have owners. I have a feeling they belong to you as the only shinobi that can bring out their true potential. Once you have they will become the strongest weapons weapon you will ever possess" said the old weapon shop owner.

"We appreciate you hold on to them while waiting for us" said the dragon shinobi.

"How long have you've been holding to these?" asked the Uchiha.

"Hmm…I don't remember I suppose it's been that long since I took them in. It's hard to keep up remembering things when you reach my age."

"…"

"We should head back" said the older Hayabusa.

"So soon, I don't mind if you stay for some tea."

"We'll have to politely decline Muramasa but thanks, maybe next time. Father wants us back at the village before dawn."

"Oh one more thing before we go Muramasa-san" said Naruto getting the old man's attention.

"Are you really" The Muramasa" master weapon smith?"

"Hmm…." He stood in deep thought.

"I don't remember young lad. An old man like me has many difficulties remembering the past, especially with my age."

"_He must be that old then…."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Hayabusa village)

Naruto stood on the riverside just gazing at the water. His expression was in deep thought which it was a mystery why he looked like that. His first mission and first time fighting real enemy shinobi was a success Ryu was proud of him and Sasuke they met Murumasa who has given them him and the Uchiha two strong swords that will help them as they resume the path of a dragon shinobi. Yet he was looking troubled and it wasn't enough to put him in a better mood even if he was congratulated by Joe for his success or having Ryu's approval. The only thing in his mind was the fighting remembering everything he did during the battle with the shinobi of the Black Spider clan. All the killing he did all the blood he spilled, every arm, leg and head he sliced off with his own hands. He knew this was going to happen since he started training but it happened so fast and he took a glimpse of the harsh reality that it is been a shinobi. He can die any time when he's out there in combat especially when he gets to fight fiends too.

"What's on your mind Naruto….?" Ryu walked next to the blond.

"I thought I will feel a lot better now that I know I'm strong enough to survive in a serious fight. I didn't expect it will be like this" he took a small breath.

"It's always going to be like this isn't it?"

"You mean the killing? A shinobi will always walk between life and death. Taking lives is part of our life we are the weapons that defend this village. The Hayabusa clan has been the defenders of this world for many years we have sworn to stop any evil that will harm humanity."

"Back there I almost hesitated. But there wasn't any time to think they moved too quickly I made up my mind to kill anyone and become a heartless murderer. I embraced my role as a shinobi long ago but it still hard to cut someone and release his blood whether it's an enemy or even a fiend. I'm sorry Ryu for sounding so weak. It's pretty much impossible for the word" mercy" to exist in our path…."

"Thinking about mercy doesn't make you weak you aren't the only one who has thought about that. I used to think the same way. When I was younger I wanted to end the killing and the fighting but soon I realized it was hopeless. Because of my duty to my clan and to my ancestors I can't quit or hesitate, it's in my blood to fight for those that can't defend themselves. It's not just the Black Spider clan but the fiends and other evil forces that lurk at the corners of this world. The purpose of members of the dragon lineage is to protect the people from those threats. I can't think about hesitation, I fight because I must."

"I want to protect everyone in this village. That's why I fight and why I have to kill. I understand that. I just have to get used to it and learn to live with it. I'm starting to feel a bit better, thanks Ryu."

"Whenever you're feeling in doubt or unsure where your karma is leading you. You can always talk to me or father. That's what family do they talk and try to solve their problems together."

"I really needed to hear your words Ryu, thanks. Now I'm glad to have successfully done that mission I promise I will take good care of Fujin" he smiled touching the handle of his new sword.

"Always happy to help family members who are in need and make sure you do take good care of that sword, it will please Muramasa."

"Naruto!" a young boy ran to him looking very anxious.

"Sanji" he smiled recognizing one of the many boys in the village who has been getting training.

"Can you help me with my training? I'm having trouble with using the bow and arrow."

"Isn't Omitsu-chan teaching you?"

"She's busy teaching other kids, she's good but I want you to teach me."

"Why don't I teach you Sanji?" asked Ryu.

"Really….? You would teach me?"

"I don't mind, I'm not busy and Naruto looks like he could take some rest after he returned from his first mission."

"Besides he has a visitor…."

"_A visitor?" _the blond got confused at his sudden statement not knowing what he was talking about.

"Come Sanji."

"Bye Naruto!" the young boy waved goodbye leaving with the dragon shinobi.

"_Do I really have a visitor?" _his sixth sense suddenly kicked in.

"_Ryu's right, somebody is here. If he didn't react it means the person is not hostile." _

POOF!

The whiskered blond reached for his sword Fujin spotting a large cloud of smoke. He still couldn't let his guard down at this person whoever he was as the smoke clears he was taken back a bit. It was a toad colored light green not that big, not that small either. It wasn't alone gazing that there was someone on top of the creature it was a man with long silver hair looking in his early fifties. He had a head plate with the kanji word for" oil" wearing red and green attire with high heel sandals this person was probably the weirdest person he has ever seen. Now there was no way he was a shinobi with the kind of clothing he was wearing, it was just impossible. He figured out he used a summoning jutsu which it's a high rank ninjutsu but quite honestly he has never met someone like him. The blond also noticed he had a large scroll strapped on his back he was a shinobi but peculiar one. No weapons since he didn't saw anything aside the scroll, weird clothing and the way he appeared is like he wants everyone to notice him.

"_Who is this guy?" _

"I'm finally here. The one, the only the mountain toad hermit Jiraiya! A true hero and ladies' man all the women want me and all men jealous because they want to be me. There is no one like me in the world, now feasts your eyes for my greatness!" he did all kinds of silly moves while doing a pose.

"_Seriously who is this guy?" _

"We finally meet Naruto. You've grown from the last time I saw you kid."

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

The toad sanin got annoyed at his comment doing a back flip landing next to him as the toad vanished in the same cloud of smoke.

"Didn't you hear my introduction kid? I am the mountain toad hermit the Great Lord Jiraiya!"

"_Is he deaf?" _

"Wait, did you say Jiraiya? As in" the Jiraiya" one of the three legendary sanin….?"

"That's right my boy. I'm a traveler always searching for that good research material while doing my shinobi duties…." He paused when he heard the blond chuckling at him.

"Suuure you want me to believe you're one of the legendary sanin. I haven't laughed like this before I think you're giving yourself too much credit pal. It's a good joke."

"Hey don't make fun of me! I'm been honest I am the great Jiraiya."

"_Joe-sama should teach him some manners." _

"There's no way you can really be him. I thought he would be a serious shinobi and tough looking too. You on the other hand…You look the opposite. You have bad taste in clothing and your dancing is terrible."

"Stop making fun of me!" the toad sanin was crying comical tears.

"I wouldn't if you just tell me who you really are."

"I told you already! I'm Jiraiya the great mountain toad hermit!"

"_This kid is hard to convince…." _

"Sure and I'm the legendary dragon God Shenryu. No seriously pal let's have a talk and be honest with each other."

"You can ask Joe-sama or Ryu about me, they will tell you the truth. I came here to give you a few pointers and teach you new jutsu so it can help you on your training."

"New jutsu huh….? Help me with my training huh? You really think you can teach me something new that I don't know. Then go ahead, show me. If you really are the sanin Jiraiya show me a ninjutsu I haven't seen before."

"_Oh well at least he's not denying my identity…." _

The toad sanin knew what to do as he gave the blond a grin. Showing him a jutsu he has never seen before was pretty easy knowing exactly what to show him. He showed the whiskered blond his right hand as suddenly a blue sphere of spiraling chakra appeared making Naruto gasped in shock at the sight. The white haired man kept his confident grin he needed to show him a demonstration of the powerful jutsu he has summoned. The sanin chose a nearby rock and rammed the the blue spiraling sphere in it smashing it into millions pieces. The blond stood in his place in awe at what he just witnessed he still couldn't believe his eyes. Never has a ninjutsu like it and it was pretty damn effective to destroyed the rock to pieces. He knew it the sphere was made of chakra spinning so rapidly, he was truly impressed. Still he had his doubts that this white haired man before is one of the legendary sanin.

"What was that!?"

"That my boy was the rasengan. It's an A rank ninjutsu very powerful as you just seen."

"_The chakra was spinning so fast and taking the form of a sphere. I have a feeling it looks tough to learn" _the whiskered blond gave a grin at the white haired man.

"You think because you showed me a nice technique I'm going to believe you're the legendary sanin Jiraiya. Think again" the blond started walking out.

"Where are you going?" the toad sanin frowned at him.

"Off to training, I have to be prepared for the next battle."

"I'll teach you the rasengan" he grinned knowing he wasn't going to refuse his offer.

"…."

"You mean it?"

"You have my word."

"What's the cost?"

"You become my pupil for a while. I already talked to Joe-sama a long time ago and he agrees that I teach you a few tricks."

"I…I don't know, I feel better with the training I got from father and my older brother."

"You should be honored kid to receive special training from one of the legendary sanin."

"I still don't believe you're a sanin. Father told me about you, the real person you are" the whiskered blond gave a smirk.

"And what might that be?"

"That you're a big pervert."

"Listen up!" Jiraiya angrily glared at the blond.

"Get this clear gaki. I am not a big pervert" he gave him a very perverted smile.

"I am a super pervert!"

"Is that even something to be proud of?" Naruto didn't approve of his perverted nature.

"From my point of view yes, now about it do you accept to become my pupil?"

"_Having a pervert for a teacher is a very bad idea. But if he's stronger than he looks, then maybe it won't be so bad." _

"Come on kid make up your mind I ain't got all day."

"Fine I'll become your pupil. As long as you don't teach me anything perverted I'm up for it."

"_Hmph spoil sport. This is Joe-sama's fault for raising him as his own. I need an heir that can follow in my footsteps and resume my novel." _

"You better do a good job pervy sage."

"Don't call me that, show some respect to your elders gaki."

"Let's get started and teach me the rasengan already."

"Okay okay calm down. This training won't be easy more importantly. I will teach to control the nine tails chakra too."

"The nine tails…."

"You haven't used its chakra?"

"No…I haven't…Yet…."

"All right first things first. Let's start with learning the rasengan. Hope your ready gaki."

"I'm ready!" the blond looked determined without looking back to begin the training.

* * *

(Scene change)

Sasuke stood on the back of the Hayabusa household in deep thought. He was remembering the mission how intense the fighting was. The Black Spider clan really lived up to their reputation of been very ruthless. If it wasn't for the fact that he trained very hard to prepare himself to fight opponents like them, no doubt he would've gotten killed. There was no need to think about it anymore he succeeded the mission thanks to his teamwork with Naruto proving they were worthy of been part of the dragon clan. The Uchiha unsheathed his new sword Kagutsuchi the shiny blade untouched since it hasn't been use to shed blood. He was going to put the weapon to good use and was determined to master it. From what he heard from Muramasa it was truly the strongest fire based weapon there is. With this sword he will become stronger he sheathed the blade back sensing someone approaching him. He didn't turn around knowing it was his father walking next to him.

"Enjoying the view?"

"I suppose…." He noticed the beautiful trees, the pond and the birds.

"I'm proud of you and Naruto for a successful mission. But I'm already repeating myself I will get to the other matter I need to speak with you."

"What matter?" he turned to him.

"First of all Naruto told me you unlocked your clan dojutsu. The bloodline known as the sharingan congratulations…."

"Never thought I will unlock it this soon…."

"According to what Naruto told me you activated the bloodline when you tried to protect him. It was your will in trying to save him that it was the key to unlocking it, don't forget that."

"I won't, now that I have the sharingan I will continue training harder to meet your expectations."

The dragon clan leader gave a smile approaching his adoptive son.

"Sasuke, you have already met my expectations a long time ago. Just like Naruto both of you are true shinobi of the Hayabusa clan, I also see you as the only one who can master Kagutsuchi."

"I will master it father I promise" the Uchiha gave a bow feeling proud for his complement.

"Now let us get back to that matter I spoke to you earlier. I received a message from Genra-sama regarding you."

"What is it?" he got curious not knowing why the leader of the Haji Mon sect would want him.

"According to his message from this point on you'll be assigned to Ayane. You will be her partner and both of you will be doing errands or missions together."

"What….? Does that mean I'm no longer part of the Hayabusa clan?"

"Sasuke don't misunderstand my words. You will always be part of this clan however you'll be doing missions with Ayane aiding our clan. Don't forget the Haji Mon are our allies just like the Mugen Tenshin clan. Still you can continue your training and you might even earn yourself a sparring partner with Ayane."

"I guess you're right. I accept when I start my duties with the Haji Mon?" he was pleased since he knew the kunoichi was strong enough to be a good sparring partner.

"Right now that will be all. I know you'll do well" Joe gave a smile as he left heading into the hallways of the household.

The Uchiha stood in thought taking a small breath, his eyes were on the fishes swimming on the pond outside.

"You heard what he said?"

Ayane appeared next to the raven haired shinobi her expression was quite calm and normal. Yes she knew all about it since Genra told her before he sent the message to Joe. Now usually she will complained and protest to have someone aiding her when she's doing all sorts of errands or missions because she can take care of herself. However this time she made an exception not wanting to argue with the choice of her adoptive father. Having the Uchiha as her partner didn't struck her the wrong way admitting that he has gotten quite strong since he started his training. Maybe working with him won't be so bad after all and she was willing to give him a chance. Though she was still stubborn and didn't wanted to get "too close" to him because she was still arguing with herself from that time he gave her those butterflies. By now she has dissected them and she was using them as pins. Sasuke was gazing at her in thought because of her long silence.

"Looks like we'll be working together from here on…."

"Hmm…."

"Are you listening?"

"I'm not deaf" she replied annoyed.

"Could have fooled me…."

"Let's not get to a bad start. I am only doing this because those are Genra-sama's orders. Don't get any ideas I want to be your friend or anything."

"We're allies at least we should try to work on our teamwork."

"I will accept that. I'll let you know when we have a mission and you better be ready when I call you."

"All right" he turned to her but she was already gone.

"_Something tells me I am going to enjoy working with her" _he was obviously been sarcastic.

* * *

(Time skip)

Everyone from the Hayabusa village has gathered at the training grounds to witness a sparring match. It was one that they couldn't miss since it's been long such one has been made that was prove to be a challenge. It was one between Ryu and his two brothers but it wasn't a normal match. They have finally decided to have a sword match now that both young shinobi have their new swords. The dragon shinobi has unsheathed his dragon sword while Naruto unsheathed Fuji and Sasuke followed unsheathing Kagutsuchi. Everyone was present for the match Joe stood in the middle to see their performance, next to him stood Genjiro one of his most loyal servants. Next to them was the head priestess Monohime with her daughters Kureha and Momiji, Sanji was present next to the two girls. Omitsu was in the corner with her students still trying to learn to shoot an arrow and the rest were the villagers and shinobi. Everyone waited for any of them to make their move.

"Let's start this match" said Ryu.

"Don't hold back big brother Ryu" said Naruto.

"We won't forgive you if you do" followed Sasuke.

"Depends if you can keep up, now fight me if I was an enemy."

All three shinobi collided attacking with their blades creating a shockwave while the audience stood in awe. They knew they were going to see an impressive match but maybe this was more than they could expect to see. Joe kept a smile at the three knowing they have truly improved and they were all true dragon shinobi in his eyes. It didn't matter who was the strongest of the trio because he was proud of all of them. They were the future of the Hayabusa clan and the protectors of this world and when evil resurfaces they will be ready to face it together. These were the times where he truly cares for his family and clan. Though he'd prefer this prosperity will last forever one can always be wrong the time will come to rise to evil and this time he wasn't alone. As their match continues on the inside he was cheering for all of them, his faith in them was stronger than his own strength.

* * *

(Scene change)

In a mountain terrain stood a shinobi with strange armor his odd looking katana was sheathed. Behind him stood two shinobi a girl looking in her mid-teens and a boy looking older than her by a few years. Though their physical features were hidden because of the poor light was bringing from the area. The armored stood in thought as his hand were he had a spiked glove was shaking not from fear but from hatred. A Black Spider clan green shinobi appeared kneeling before him not wanting to gaze at his face because he was ashamed for his failure. The armored shinobi obviously he was in charge of the shinobi clan stood quiet in his spot. He took a glance at the kneeling shinobi and he already knew what it was going to his report it only made him angrier that his clan was been reduced to nothing because of his sworn enemies.

"Genshin-sama….?" started the green shinobi.

"Is everyone dead?" his tone was filled with venom.

"My apologies, all of the squads you sent have been killed. The dragon shinobi was too strong and those two accompanying him. They're young but well trained. Our forces didn't stand a chance…."

Genshin growled unsheathing his sword the curved silver and red blade which it was crackling red electrical energy. A chance to kill his enemies wasted and ended in pure failure so much anger filling his heart and soul. In a quick movement he swung his blade slicing the green shinobi's head off killing him on the spot. He was feeling so much hatred that he killed one of his own shinobi and he could care less.

"Curses! Curse that dragon shinobi and his wretched clan. How long will this humiliation continue to befall on our clan?"

"Father…." the girl was about to comfort him but she was stopped by the older boy.

"Someday the dragon clan will fall and their blood stains of the dragon shinobi shall be spilled on my cursed blade. The dragon clan will perish I swear on my name and on my clan, it will all end for those of the wretched dragon lineage."

* * *

**To be continued**

**Yep I used real Gods from Japanese mythology for the names of Naruto and Sasuke's swords. Kagutsuchi (God of fire) and Fujin (God of wind), on another topic yep Naruto will learn rasengan and summon toads. As for the shadow clone jutsu that is still pending don't know if make him learn it in this story. Sasuke learning chidori that will eventually lead him in learning a thousand birds current, chidori spear, chidori senbom needles and Kirin is also pending but I am thinking in making him learn them for now. Remember to review and add the story to follows and favorites that will be all and I will see you next time. **

Next chapter: a dark shadow looms


	4. A Dark shadow looms

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Ninja Gaiden they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Tecmo Koei and Team Ninja.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 4 A dark shadow looms

(Time skip: five days later)

(Location: Hayabusa village forest region Tokyo Japan)

It was just another day in the dragon clan village. The shinobis their daily routines like training, others were doing their patrol watch and others we're helping the young ones with their training. It wasn't any different for Naruto he has gotten used with waking up very early and start his own routine. Sometimes it will consist of having training with Joe or Ryu in any field from close combat, long range or just simply meditate. Relaxing the mind relax the soul making it easier to concentrate when it comes to fighting to sensing others presence. Today it was different for the whiskered blond since both his father and older brother have chosen to have a private training session. He understood sometimes they would to train on their own and it didn't bother him since he has received plenty of training from both dragon shinobi. After doing some quick morning exercises and breakfast he proceeded to check on everyone in the village.

He smiled walking the small streets watching over the villagers do their work. The civilians working on the soil while the children played on the street. Only a few will get chosen to be train as shinobi but even if the village wasn't that big he has come to earn a lot of respect and love for this place. This was his home where he grew up and was raised. It didn't matter if he was originally born in Konoha the Hayabusa village became his true home where he would fight to protect the people in it. Many people have become close and precious to him a smile spread his lips meeting some of them. He spotted Omitsu giving Sanji lessons to use a bow and arrow after Joe and Ryu she was the most skilled with the long range weapon. Not too far from the archery field stood Genjiro teaching the young shinobi sword training using a bokken since they weren't ready to handle a real sword. There were also some of the shinobi feeding the hens and the chickens which it was a normal thing in this village.

After leaving the training grounds the blond stopped by the dragon shrine and smiled again. Near the front gate he saw Kureha and Momiji having a cleaning showdown to see who the first to finish polishing the floor was. Even if they were shrine maidens they would do things siblings will usually do. Now he knew better not to interfere with their duties knowing they were always busy, Monohime was a lot like his adoptive father very strict when it comes to training. The whiskered blond felt like going to the tower of the dragon but he was aware it wasn't the right time to go. Ryu and Joe were still there and whether they were training or discussing something personal he had no right to interrupt them. After sightseeing he reached the riverside looking in thought or more like he was waiting for someone. His expression was that he was annoyed while tapping his foot repeatedly. Finally he sensed the presence he's been waiting for and he wasn't a bit happy about sensing it now.

"It's about time you got here" he saw Jiraiya walking to him.

"Give me a break gaki. I'm a very busy person I have a spy network to run and places to go. You can't expect me to arrive on time whenever it pleases you."

"I know how busy you must be peeping at women" the blond gave a frown.

"That is one of my missions. I need as much research material I can get" the toad sanin didn't deny his peeping hobby.

"Why are you doing research by peeping?" the blond was afraid of asking.

"You see gaki I'm more than just a shinobi and sanin. I'm also a writer, I write the best work of literature you can ever read."

"You're a writer!" Naruto was shocked that a pervert like him had a professional job.

The white haired man gave a chuckle standing proud for his work. He took an orange book and gave it to the whiskered shinobi feeling like cry of joy. Till this day he was still proud he wrote his masterpiece.

"Behold the best novel declared by my loyal readers. It has received so many positive reviews that they held me in the highest regards. That's why I need research material so I can write a sequel."

"Itcha Itcha Paradise…." The blond frowned giving the sanin a suspicious stare.

"This doesn't sound like a good book. I bet it's a dirty book that's where you get all the information from your so called" research" by peeping."

"It's a novel for grownups gaki. You won't understand yet on your age. When you get a little older I'll give you a special copy of it."

"Thanks but no thanks I don't like reading garbage."

"Why do you have to be so cold!?" the sanin face faulted.

"I know about your book pervy sage. Father warned me about it."

"Warned you….?"

"_**It is essential for a shinobi to gather information. You can gather large amounts of it from reading many types of books. Our clan has its own library you can read as many books as you like. But be warned, there is one book you can never read. It is forbidden to even lay eyes on it. The book is tittle" Itcha Itcha Paradise" it is considered taboo in our clan you must never read it no matter what." **_

Jiraiya was now sulking in a corner after Naruto told him.

"That Joe-sama some people don't have any good taste in literature" he cried comical tears.

"A perverted book can never be called a good work of literature. Sorry pervy sage but I'll stick with real books that can give me the right amount of knowledge I need to become the best shinobi there is."

"Stop calling me pervy sage!"

"Then stop calling me gaki!"

"Hmph…Enough you shouldn't get convinced by someone else that something is bad unless you try it yourself. When you're older you can read my book and judge if it's good or bad, don't let others opinions judge something for you."

"It's a hentai book I will never approve of it!"

"You can be colder than Joe-sama. Someday you'll understand the true intention of Itcha Itcha, you will see Naruto."

"Whatever we wasted enough time let's get back with the training. I already passed the first step of the rasengan hurry up with the second."

Jiraiya stood in thought after hearing that and he still couldn't get through that. Just three days ago he gave the whiskered blond dozens of water balloons in order to master the first step in learning the A rank jutsu. To think he actually did it in only two days when he thought it was impossible to do such thing. It took him weeks to master the first step and the blond did it in two days. It should be impossible for anyone to achieve that especially with his chakra levels. In fact it will take the Uzumaki months to do because of his large chakra reserves but it was proven wrong. The only reason for him to be able to do that is if he has above normal chakra control the toad sanin gave a grin. No doubt Joe and Ryu put the blond under heavy chakra training for him to be able to have good control at his age. He could very well see it this boy is destined to surpass both his student and his red head wife. At the same time he was so glad of Joe Hayabusa for taking great responsibility in taking Naruto under his wing raising as he was his own son. In the end he fulfilled his promise to him and to the Sandaime.

"Come on what are we waiting for? I want to learn the second step now."

"Didn't Joe-sama teach you about patience? As a dragon shinobi you should have plenty of it."

"Fine, I guess I'm a little eager to start" he scratched the back of his head hiding his excitement.

"Naruto you're so much like them…."

"Like who?"

"Hmm…It's nothing. You want to start on the second step I'll tell you all about it."

"Wait Jiraiya…."

"…" the toad sanin was shocked he has called him by his name.

"I remind you of who….?"

"…"

"Or do I remind you of more than one person?"

"It's not that important to know for now Naruto. I think it's time we get back to the training."

"Is it…My parents?"

"What….?" He stood wide eye shocked.

"Do I remind you of them?" the whiskered blond lowered his gaze.

The white haired shinobi gave a sigh walking to the blond.

"Yes you do. Every time I look at you I see their faces."

"Father told me the same thing…."

"Hm…Did Joe-sama tell you about your parents?"

"He only told me their names, he wasn't been very specific."

"Would you like to know more about them?"

"Yes I want to. I'm curious to know who they were and what kind of people were they."

The toad sanin gave a smile while petting his head messing his hair more than it already is. Naruto frowned at the gesture reminding him to wear his shinobi mask next time to prevent this from happening again.

"All right you get started on the second step and later we'll sit down to grab a bite. I'll tell you about your mother and father while we eat, what do you say?"

The whiskered shinobi gave a big smile liking the challenge.

"You got it! What are we waiting for? What do I have to do this time?"

"It's basically the same thing you did during the first step. Only this time you'll be using a rubber ball instead of a water balloon."

"Oh please this will be easy."

"We'll see about that. It's won't be as easy as with the water balloon you'll see."

"I only wish Sasuke was here to see how long it will take him to burst a water balloon using his chakra."

"Speaking of Sasuke, where is he? I know Joe-sama likes to keep the two of you busy but I haven't seen him in the village."

"That's because he's not in the village" the blond took a long look at the rubber ball trying to burst it with his chakra.

"He left the village….?" The toad sanin got a little worried not forgetting about Itachi.

"He went fishing volunteering to bring food for everyone. He's very sure he'll catch a lot of fishes."

"I see…."

"_Maybe he's safe after all. Joe-sama isn't taking any precautions watching over him. Then again, after I talked to Sarutobi sensei it's still hard to believe all of that regarding Itachi…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Sasuke was in one of the many rivers that connects the Hayabusa village. The raven haired shinobi was wearing a brown muscle shirt with long grey pants and black sandals he also had a triangular straw hat and black fingerless gloves The Uchiha was holding a fishing rod as it was calmly laid on the clean water patiently he waited for any fist to take the bait he set up. Near the river spot stood a camp fire with over ten fishes on a stick nearly cooked from the necessary heat. Looking calm with no hurry he fixed his eyes on the water waiting for the many fishes swimming by and eventually another one fell to the worm bait. He may not have enough to feed everyone on the village but they were enough to give for the children because he was always thinking about the young ones. The raven haired shinobi returned to the camp fire as soon as he got seated his sixth sense kicked in sensing a presence far from his position. There was someone watching him all right he could feel it.

His onyx eyes widened as a kunai was shot right straight at him. The Uchiha used his straw hat to stop the projectile weapon as it shattered the hat to piece from the speed it was going. He eventually grabbed the kunai with his hand seeing the design of the weapon it had a lavender flower spinning where the ring stood. A grin has formed on his lips knowing very well the identity of his attacker and quite frankly it was about time since he was getting bored from the fishing. The young shinobi grabbed the sheathed Kagutsuchi next to the camp fire with the rest of his gear ready for battle. More kunais of the same design were shot and he blocked them all using his sword, he grinned again at his opponent's attempt. From the shadows of the bushes came a lavender blur clashing weapons with the Uchiha. Ayane kept focusing crossing her two short swords with the raven haired shinobi's katana, their eyes met.

"You almost let your guard down."

"But I didn't…."

"I could've killed you."

"But you didn't…."

"I just might!"

The lavender haired kunoichi swung her swords as Sasuke kept his grin blocking her attack. They clashed a couple of times both going at the same speed that anyone in an average sword skill level could simply gotten killed. Ever since the Uchiha was put together with Ayane to work for the Haji Mon in aiding the Hayabusa clan they have sparred quite a lot. In both types using weapons or their fists it was important for both to sharpen their sword skills as well as their taijutsu skills. It wasn't so bad they have found a worthy opponent in each other since both were almost in the same level they were fighting for quite a while. They didn't seem to realize as they remain together they were getting closer, way closer from when they first met a few years ago. It seems they have formed a strong friendship as they fought with everything they had sparring will give them an advantage when they engage hostile forces. They will know to read each other's moves improving their teamwork.

Sasuke charged ahead with one strong swing from his Kagutsuchi blade knocked back the kunoichi's blades from her hand. She was hiding her grin the entire time as she performed a quick kick knocking his katana from his hand. Now they were even they were still sparring changing now to taijutsu choosing to leave weapons out of it for now. The Haji Mon kunoichi performed a guillotine throw grabbing the Uchiha on his neck, sending him to the ground. The raven haired shinobi got back quickly charging with impressive speed a kick that she blocked send her to the river. He followed her as both were standing on the water resuming their taijutsu spar but the kunoichi took a few glances at her sword not too far from her location. After blocking a punch Ayane jumped away from him rushing to pick up her weapons, never seeing the grin Sasuke gave. He activated the sharingan for a moment and vanished reappearing next to his sword. Both charged in with their weapons until they were pointing at their necks.

They stood still lost in the moment holding their weapons in the same position. One move and both can lose their heads but that didn't matter. Both shinobis eyes met staring at each other like time has stopped. It wasn't the first time they have been under a draw most of the times either Sasuke will move or the lavender kunoichi will be the victor. But this time it was sure a tie between both shinobi and yet they didn't say a word when remaining quiet wasn't an option. Neither will admit defeat until there was a tie breaker and not one has chosen to move their gaze from the other. Been this close the Uchiha took notice the beauty of the Haji Mon kunoichi her eyes brought his attention a lot. It was the same thing with the kunoichi noticing the shinobi's good looks she needed to act or do something from continued thinking in not a right way about her partner. Sasuke was the only person she has spent more time with than anyone especially when members of the black ops sect usually work alone.

"Give up."

"You first…."

"You lost."

"You too…."

"I beat you."

"Me too…."

"I don't want a draw" growled the lavender kunoichi.

"Me neither. Let's see if we can find a way for the tie breaker."

"Killing you will be a nice tie breaker" she gave a grin.

"Killing you…I thought the same thing" he followed with a grin.

Ayane acted so quickly she kicked him upward one attack making contact was enough to end their bout.

"I win."

Her eyes widened as he vanished replaced with a wooden log, her worst fears came true.

"_No, substitution…." _

The kunoichi couldn't react as she felt the cold blade of a sword on her neck. Gazing at the source he saw the Uchiha holding Kagutsuchi. On his other hand he was holding a stick with one of the cooked fish he was gladly taking a bite enjoying his victory. While the kunoichi was frowning not liking that she has lost this match.

"I win."

"I saw you using the sharingan before you used the substitution. You predicted when I was going to attack."

"Are you been a sore loser? That's not like you" he gave a small grin.

"Whatever" she sheathed her blades getting seated to a rock the match has made her hungry.

"What happen with saying" please?" " he sheathed Kagutsuchi getting seated next to her.

"I'm taking one there's plenty more" the Haji Mon kunoichi picked one of the cooked fishes.

"Help yourself…."

Sasuke joined her since the sparring match has also opened up his appetite. They enjoyed the taste from the fish meaning it was well cooked. The raven haired shinobi made sure not to overcook or it will get burn and taste bad. Turning to the lavender haired kunoichi she looked like she was too enjoying the meal and probably by now her anger vanished for losing to him. Though she has beaten him before they had a record of three on three well now four with his current victory she still gave it her best. Obviously it wasn't over they will have another match later to make the tie and then another one to determine the tie breaker. It will eventually become a never ending fight since they will keep on getting a draw followed by a tie breaker and so and on. But he didn't wanted any other way because he'd rather much enjoy fighting, and that will be his little secret. As he took another bite he noticed she has stopped eating and looked in deep thought.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"You'll do better next time."

"It's not about the fight…."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"I don't even know if it's bothering me."

"That makes a lot of sense" he was completely confused by her statement.

"What I mean is. It is bothering me. I just don't know why."

"Maybe it will be better if you tell me what's bothering you."

"It's personal…."

"Don't want to talk something personal about you, I understand."

"It's not personal to me. It's personal to you" she turned to him.

"What?"

"It's about something I think it should've been brought to you a while back."

"Like what?" the Uchiha got curious to what could the Haji Mon kunoichi might be hiding from him.

"I'm sure Joe-sama hasn't told you about it. The day Genra-sama and Hayate were discussing with him and the sanin Jiraiya about the organization Akatsuki."

"Yeah what of it?" now he was really interested in knowing.

"Your brother joined the organization."

"….."

"I didn't fill you in and everyone else completely on that day…."

"I see…." his tone was calm.

"That's it?"

"After what he did to my clan, to my parents it doesn't surprise me he will joined an organization like Akatsuki. It doesn't matter anyway he will come after Naruto or he will come after me. Either way, I'll be ready for him" his onyx eyes showed the fury and determination.

"And that's all right with you?"

"Yes…."

"Good then I'm glad I told you. But it seemed like a waste of time. You're planning on killing him whether he joins Akatsuki or not."

"My clan demands for vengeance. It's the only way I see to reclaim back their honor which it was taken by him that is all."

"No regret that's your resolve" she gave a nod understanding his situation revenge was the only solution.

"Thanks for telling me."

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me, thanks Ayane."

"….." she finally resumed her eating thinking if she did the right thing in telling him.

"Think you can bring all the catch back to the village?"

"Since when have I become your delivery girl?" she gave him a frown.

"Since now I need to finish up here once we're done eating. Think you're up for it, it's no big deal?"

The lavender haired kunoichi took another bit looking in thought. She gazed at the Uchiha from the corner of her eye and she kept on eating. The raven haired shinobi was patiently waiting for her answer there was nothing to worry about she looked like she would accept his request. She finished the fish still keeping her gaze on him and this time he chose to ignore her finishing up his fish. Honestly she will let him do it since the only people she will take orders are Genra and Hayate someone else she will neglect the person's favor in a heartbeat. But this time she will have to make an exception since the Uchiha was a close friend of hers, however not with adding a catch.

"If you agree to a rematch…."

Sasuke just gave a grin finishing his fish his answer was clear as day.

"Deal…."

"Done then…."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Hayabusa village)

After hours of training to learn the rasengan Naruto and Jiraiya have decided to take a break and the results were good. Needless to say the toad sanin was really impressed with the whiskered blond never he thought he will see him advancing so much in the training. The rasengan was an A rank jutsu which it's very difficult to learn only those with perfect chakra control and enough chakra might actually have a chance to master. Yet the blond has already passed the first step and he was very close with the second step. This is when he was able to see the kind of person he has become it was visible the intense training Joe put him through. Just looking at him and spending time with the whiskered shinobi reminded him of the times he spent with Minato the boy was truly the living image of his father. Been with him brought back the memories when he was teaching the young Namikaze jutsu and even listening to his ideas of creating different types of ninjutsu the memories could easily bring tears to his eyes.

They got seated on a bench holding a dish of food. Naruto was eating some dango while the white haired sanin chose to eat sushi in the mood for something raw. Both took a bite and they seemed to have enjoyed it they stood quiet focusing on their eating. Jiraiya gazed back at the blond wondering if things would've been different if he was grown and raised in Konoha. Firstly he wasn't going to be with him since he was busy with managing his spy network. The only reason he was here now it's because he was far away from the leaf and promised to look after him. But it seemed it was Joe who did all of the work becoming his adoptive father and guardian, raising him and training him to become the best. He took a bite from his plate surprised the whiskered shinobi was almost done with his plate. Looks like it was another thing he has inherited from his mother, her appetite. It brought him some funny memories regarding the red head Uzumaki.

"How is it?"

"Delicious! Omitsu-chan's cooking is very good."

"I admit it's not bad, quite exquisite from the food of Konoha."

"Once we're done here I will get back to the training. And this time I will pass that second step."

"Take it easy no need rushing in. We have plenty of time I'm not planning in going anywhere any time soon. This training isn't easy and it takes time it's best to be patient."

"It's not that I'm being rush or anything. I just know I can do it right now I'm very close to master the second step. I've been thinking of the solution to pop the rubber ball the right way."

"Always full of energy" the toad sanin gave a chuckle.

"I can sure use another bowl and you're still eating. So maybe this is the right time for you to start talking" the whiskered blond lowered his gaze at his almost empty plate.

"Talk about what?"

"You promised you will tell me about my parents. We're not leaving this place until you talk."

"I didn't promise you but I will tell you. You have a right to know about them" the sanin took another bite while the blond was starting to get inpatient.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"Calm down gaki keep your pants on, so who do you want to know first?"

"M-My mother…."

"Kushina….? From what I know about her she's a member of the Uzumaki clan in the village hidden in the whirlpool. Their village was attacked and destroyed during the second shinobi war so members of the clan chose to separate and live in many parts of the world. Kushina was brought to Konoha when she was six she was sent to the shinobi academy until graduating with acceptable scores…."

"And….?" Naruto wanted to know more as the toad sanin has paused.

"_Is it right to tell him she was the previous jinchurikki of the nine tails. Maybe I should keep this information from him for now. Until the time is right he will know…." _

"Anyway Kushina met Minato your father during their academy years. But skipping through that they got together before reaching the rank of jounin they were the happiest couple in the village" he smiled remembering the good old days.

"There was this one time when Minato was reading my first book and he really like the story. Especially the protagonist-"

"What the-What do you mean he liked your book?" the blond frowned.

"Don't worry gaki. The book I'm talking about isn't like that at all. My first book was a story about a shinobi that breaks all bounds and it's always determined to fulfill his dreams. He never gives up, that kind of story."

"You actually wrote a book like that?" now Naruto was shocked at the revelation.

"Unfortunately I never finish writing it and I never gave it a tittle. I just stopped writing it when I lost all inspiration to continue working on it."

"It can't be help if you gave up writing a real good book for peeking" the blond gave a frown.

"Cut me some slack gaki. I remember Minato asking me how much he liked the protagonist that he was willing to give his name to his future son. Kushina agreed with him and their son was given the name I chose for the protagonist of my story."

"You mean…." The blond stood shocked.

"His name was Naruto I'm basically the person that gave you your name."

"That means you're my…." He paused from the shock.

"Godfather….? Yep that I am…."

"….."

"My godfather is a pervert" he replied flatly.

"Naruto" Jiraiya got upset at his remark.

"Fine super pervert you always sound so proud to hear that. I can't believe you're basically family to me."

"As for your father Minato was my pupil. I took him under my wing when he became a genin after graduating from the academy. He was a genius truly a prodigy I knew from the first time I met him he was going to be a great shinobi, one of a kind."

"My father was that amazing?" his cerulean eyes were shinning.

"Got that right he made history in the hidden leaf becoming quite famous. He was given the nickname" Konoha's Yellow Flash" he eventually became the Yondaime Hokage."

"Wow my father was the leader of the leaf….?" His eyes were still shining.

"The fourth one to step into power and one of the best…."

"But he eventually died along with my mother" Naruto lowered his gaze in thought.

"Joe-sama told you?"

The whiskered blond gave a nod touching his stomach the location where the seal of the Kyuubi was placed.

"He briefly told me they died because of the demon fox when it attacked Konoha. The same monster inside of me is the one responsible for their deaths."

"Don't start feeling guilty Naruto it's not your fault. Minato sacrificed himself for the sake of the village he knew the great risk sealing the Kyuubi n you but it had to be done. Though it looks cruel for a father to do such thing to his own child he wanted you to be seen as a hero for carrying the nine tails in you. He also wanted you to be able to control the fox's chakra by your own will everything he did was for you. He truly loved you both he and Kushina."

"I never got to know them but I have a feeling they were great parents. The only thing I can do is to honor their memory living my life. To fight for their sake and for my clan I think that's what they wanted" he smiled gazing at the sanin.

"You're right. Through their sacrifice you're here alive and you will honor their memory and their dreams with fulfilling your own. They were proud of you as I am about you, gaki."

"Things weren't so bad. At least I know my father wasn't a super pervert like you" he gave a grin.

"Yep that's the only thing I was disappointed in Minato. He had so much potential to become a professional writer following in my footsteps, but even if he chose Kushina wasn't going to let him. She would beat him up and would never forgive him if he becomes into my successor."

"Was my mother that scary?"

"You had no idea gaki. You had no idea…."

"Okay!" he got up looking pumped up.

"What's with you?"

"I'm heard what I needed to hear. Now it's time to get back to the training. I'm going to master that second step right now."

"I told you to take it easy. I forgot to mention Minato was the one who created the rasengan. It took him exactly three years to finally master it and you already looked like you're going to surpass him."

"Really…? That long? I guess it's very challenging. That's why I want to try now come on pervy sage let's get to it!"

"Fine, back to the training then" he smiled feeling proud of the blond before him.

As they left the small food stand they didn't realized they were been watched. On a corner stood Ryu who was keeping an eye on both more precise it was his father who ordered him to keep an on Jiraiya. Though the toad sanin was an ally he still didn't trusted him when it comes to looking after his adoptive son. He didn't wanted him to teach the blond anything perverted that will corrupt his son's mind and turn him into future image of the sanin. It was enough to have one Jiraiya in the world, having two will be a catastrophe. After they were gone the dragon shinobi vanished going back to report to Joe.

* * *

(Scene change)

Sasuke has finally finished gathering all of the fishes he caught he has also changed to his shinobi attire. He also finished packing his fishing gear and was ready to return to the village. Ayane stood on a corner waiting for him she has been in the same spot since they finished eating. The lavender kunoichi was impressed that he has made his decision so quick to kill his older brother his resolve was made so quickly. Though she will never tell him how she feels of the situation she held some admiration and has him on high regards when it comes to respect. She was planning to keep the truth to herself about her point of view regarding the Uchiha she stopped her thinking noticing he stood without moving. Sasuke was in deep thought and he felt something wasn't right he had a bad feeling but he couldn't tell what it was. He has forgotten that the Haji Mon kunoichi was waiting for him so they can head back together and her patient has officially died down getting annoyed with her partner.

"Are you listening to me!?"

"Hm….?"

"Are you done? We're heading back to the village."

"Right…." He stood again in deep thought.

"What is it?" she turned to him as she grabbed the fishes and the gear.

"Do you feel that?" he looked behind him and followed to look around the river side of the forest.

The lavender haired kunoichi walked over to him gazing at their surroundings over where he was staring at.

"I don't sense anything. All that fishing must have rotten your brain."

"Maybe you're right" he was still feeling uneasy.

The Uchiha finally decided to let it go as he followed the kunoichi leaving the area. From the bushes in the distance there was a snake passing by its eyes seemed to have been fixed on the raven haired shinobi. Behind the snake stood a cloaked figure who has been watching them for a while his wicked grin was been hiding under his hood. He was suddenly gone along with the reptile.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Way to go Naruto! That's how you do it!"

Jiraiya happily cheered as the whiskered blond never thought he will actually see it so soon. The blond shinobi stood holding an empty rubber ball for succeeding in passing the second step to learn the ninjutsu the rasengan. Though he was probably feeling exhausted because that was the tenth rubber ball he has blown up using his chakra and in order to do that you have to use an immense amount of it. Even as an Uzumaki has large reserves of chakra performing this step must have cost him a lot of it. He was feeling so proud of him it felt like when Minato showed him the rasengan for the first time and just when he thought he wasn't going to pull it off today. But once more the whiskered blond has proved him wrong this boy was truly Minato and Kushina's son so much filled with determination. The sanin walked over to him hitting his back in a friendly way.

"Congratulations gaki you did great."

"…." the blond has lowered his gaze changing his expression.

"What's wrong? I didn't hit you that hard did I?"

"N-no it's not that. I just suddenly got a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling, what do you mean?" the white haired sanin got a little worried.

"I don't know it happened so quick I can't really tell."

"Well if you want to. You can take the rest of the day off, you deserved it gaki."

"N-no I'm okay, I want to learn the final step."

"You sure….? You looked tire and I don't blame you. You'd probably used too much chakra to continue with the training."

"Yeah I'm okay I want to continue."

"Okay then…."

"….."

"_Why do I still feel uneasy? What was that bad feeling all about? Should I listen to my instincts? I still can't explain it…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Hayabusa household)

"Ryu what's the matter?" Joe got worried seeing his older son acting weird.

"…" the dragon shinobi reacted strangely after having a bad feeling that was still bothering him, he didn't like it one bit.

"Ryu….?"

"Something bad is about to happen. Karma must be acting up in an unfortunate way."

"What? Are you sure?"

"…"

"_I can't shake this feeling why….?"_

* * *

(Scene change)

Sasuke and Ayane were jumping the three branches from the deepest region of the forest. They were still a little far from the village and so far it has been a very quiet journey back. The lavender kunoichi was holding on the fishing gear while holding some of the fishes the Uchiha has caught. The raven haired shinobi has agreed to take an amount of the fishes but that was the last thing on his mind. He was still in deep thought troubled because the feeling won't go away, he was still feeling uneasy. He had no idea why he was feeling this way it's been like this since he left the river location where he was fishing and it had to do that he sensed someone back there. Or maybe he was imagining things and like Ayane said all the fishing must have messed with his head. If he really didn't sensed no one then the question he was asking is why he was still feeling like that presence was still there, following them. Yet the Haji Mon kunoichi hasn't sensed a thing so he may be acting paranoid.

"_I'm not making things up. I could swear someone was watching us, I sense the presence in a short instance…." _

And he was right because neither of them saw it coming. A giant snake emerged from the bushes and charged at Ayane the kunoichi gasped from the surprise she reacted unsheathing her short swords but it was too late. The large inhuman size snake has opened its jaw took the kunoichi in swallowing her while Sasuke stood wide eyed shock at what he has just witnessed. The lavender haired kunoichi was taken out while the snake left heading deeper into the forest.

"Ayane!"

"Forget about her…."

His eyes widened turning to the source of the creepy voice. The Uchiha looked behind spotting a figure wearing a black cloak with hood he glared with so much hatred at the figure. He knew he was responsible for what happened to the kunoichi.

"She's the least of your worries."

"Bastard I'm going to kill you!"

"Now that's no way to say hello. I've gone through a lot of trouble in finding you…Sasuke-kun. I've traveled a long way just to find you."

"What the hell do you want!?" he reached for the sheathed Kagutsuchi.

"You're a very important asset to my plan, I need you. But first, I must test your skills."

"Crazy bastard I'm done talking. You're going to regret doing what you did to Ayane!"

He charged with his speed and performed a quick strike with his sword only for the stranger to have vanished. A snake has suddenly wrapped his neck preventing him from breathing he gasped as the figure appeared behind him.

"Not bad but it was a careless move. Your attack was filled with so much hatred. You're angry with me for what happened to your kunoichi friend. A shinobi is supposed to hide his emotions, and yet you're doing the opposite."

"_Who the hell is this guy….?" _

"One move, that's all I need to kill you right now. The neck is one of the weak spots of the human body."

"I'm not planning on dying today" he activated his sharingan glaring at the stranger.

"….."

The Uchiha has vanished and performed another quick strike making contact with him. But he vanished and his body turned into a swarm of snakes they all charged at him. Sasuke countered multiple quick attacks killing the reptiles. The raven haired shinobi glared at the direction where the cloaked figure was located, just a few feet away from him. He didn't even knew who he was and he wanted him dead already for what he did to Ayane was enough to fueled his hatred to a maximum level. But this time he was reflecting not attack on hatred or he will lose complete focus of the battle. He already knew this stranger was no ordinary opponent he needed to be careful how he chooses to fight him.

"_He's skilled and he's probably holding back so I have to be cautious. This guy is no push over…." _

"The sharingan, the dojutsu bloodline of the Uchiha clan it gives the wielder great power. Or should I say many powers. The ability to read the opponent's moves like you just did now, the ability to copy any ninjutsu and use it as your own, the ability to take control over someone's mind and the ability to cast genjutsu without the need of performing hand seals."

"You're very knowledgeable of the sharingan. Who are you?"

"I am someone who is interested in the Uchiha bloodline dojutsu. As I said you're an important asset in my plan Sasuke-kun…."

"You've lost it I'm not going to help you in anything. Because I'm going to kill you right here!"

The Uchiha focused his elemental chakra carefully on Kagutsuchi and the sword reacted as the blade was now in flames. His sharingan eyes glared at the stranger spinning the fired katana and vanished from sight. In a blink of an eye he was in front of the cloaked figure and unleashed the fire attack that burned down a large group of trees along with him. The raven haired shinobi jumped to the ground to get away from all the flames, he grinned since burning the trees was his intention. With the fire no doubt the scouts of the Hayabusa village will spot it in a second and they will warn everyone. It won't be long before reinforcements will arrive at his location. But he intended in ending the fight himself because he didn't needed help to finish this opponent, though he was sure he was nothing but ashes right now. The battle was over while his thoughts drifted off to Ayane hoping she was all right.

"Impressive."

"_What?" _Sasuke gasped turning to the source of the voice.

The cloaked figure was before him looking unharmed and without a single burn on his cloak or himself for the matter. The stranger has suddenly removed his hood revealing to the Uchiha his face. He had long dark hair, pale skin, yellow snake eyes and silver earrings with an odd shape. The raven haired shinobi stood calm he obviously didn't recognized him since he has never met him before. But no doubt he was an enemy he got the clear idea when a giant snake swallowed his kunoichi partner. He had a bad feeling about this man his face and expression was enough to tell him he was truly an evil character. That only made his determination to kill him even more this man can't be left alive especially when he was planning in using him for his plan.

"_This guy is creepy what a psychotic look he has on his face." _

"I don't know how the heck you escaped from my attack, and I don't care."

"A snake will always shed its skin whenever it senses danger, thus protecting itself from harm."

"You do look like one, all twisted and psychotic."

"I think it's unfair that you're fighting me using a sword and I don't have one. Let's even the odds shall we?" the pale man gave an evil grin.

Sasuke saw quite the disgusting sight as the pale skin stranger has widely opened his mouth and removed a sword from deep within his throat. The handle of the weapon was made from snake skin and the blade looked very sharp and it was probably more menacing that his sword. He kept his focus on the opponent this fight has gotten more serious than he thought. He held Kagutsuchi ready for the incoming battle it was still bothering him that this man hasn't shown his true potential to him.

"This is the sword of Kusanagi it is quite a blade as you're about to find out, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't hold back. I want to see what you got before I kill you."

"I have no intention of killing you, I need you. But I assure you to give you a good workout."

"I won't hold back!" the Uchiha shouted performing quick hand seals.

"Fire release dragon flame jutsu!"

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Hayabusa village)

Ryu, Naruto and Jiraiya ran through the streets with a group of shinobi. The scout patrolling the forest that surrounds their village has given word to the dragon shinobi about a large fire coming from the northwest. They quickly ran reaching the front gates, they stopped on the main bridge as their eyes widened. In the far distance they could see the smoke that was coming from the fire both the older Hayabusa and the whiskered blond didn't like the look of that. They started thinking if this had anything to do with the bad feeling they had earlier, and that's what it looks like. They already knew this wasn't a regular forest fire thinking it might be the cause of a fight. Something like this can be considered as a high alert emergency and the village needed to be secure just in case there was an enemy invasion.

"What is going on out there?" asked the toad sanin.

"We're about to find out" Naruto turned to his older brother who gave a nod.

"Secure the villagers and prepare our forces to go for the offensive just in case" said Ryu.

"Ryu-sama, Sasuke-san hasn't returned yet" said one of the shinobi.

"No…You don't think that the fire…." The whiskered blond paused looking worried.

"Let's go."

"I'm coming too" said Jiraiya.

"All right…."

"_Sasuke I hope you're okay. Was this the bad feeling about? Was my intuition-no my karma warning me that you might be in danger….?" _ The blond shinobi left in a hurry with Ryu and the sanin.

* * *

(Scene change)

The sword fight between Sasuke and the pale skin stranger was something he'd never dreamed of. He never imagined he will be fast or quite skilled and the worst part he didn't had time to cast a ninjutsu. Using Kagutsuchi's power was also out of the question the times have been successful, the man will find a way to survive. It's fire attacks weren't doing much because he will protect himself and he has seen it sheading his skin like he was a real snake. It was pretty clear for the Uchiha this was definitely no ordinary opponent, this was a person who had a lot of fighting experience. Somehow the realization that he was fighting someone who out rank him and probably overpower him was actually scaring him in a good way. It gave him the more reason to fight him and kill him knowing this person was evil to the core. Even with the sharingan he was still having some trouble dealing with him he was still inexperience using the bloodline since it's been over a week since he unlocked it.

"_Who the hell is this guy? I know he's experience more than me. But the way he fight's it's like he has fought in a war…." _

"Not bad Sasuke-kun you're quite skilled with that sword. As expected of someone who has been trained by the Hayabusa clan" the pale man gave a grin unleashing s snake from his sleeve.

The snake reached for Kagutsuchi and removed the weapon from him the Uchiha wasn't giving up. Sword or now sword he can still fight and take him on he charged taking many shurikens from his pouch. He released them all only for the pale man to block them quickly with his Kusanagi sword, he blocked some quick punches and kicks by the raven haired shinobi. Another snake was released from his other sleeve, this time it wrapped around his torso preventing him from moving then another one went around above his waist. He was now at his mercy he couldn't move a muscle the Uchiha glared at the pale man with his sharingan eyes he couldn't let it end here. He tried so hard to break free but a third snake found its way to his feet now he was truly helpless and defenseless. The sharp tip of his sword reached to his neck the fight was over. Yet Sasuke kept calm and showed no fear all shinobi were ready to die someday even if refuse to he will find a way to turn all of this around his favor.

"You have proven yourself to be quite the opponent Sasuke-kun. I expected nothing less from an Uchiha who was taken in by the legendary dragon clan."

"I'm going to impress you even more" he grinned as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"_Substitution….?" _he saw the wooden log hit the ground.

He never saw it coming as the Uchiha punched his face and kicked him upward, he quickly performed hand seals.

"Fire release phoenix flower jutsu!"

He unleashed so many small fire balls straight at the pale man but his body has turned into so many snakes that they made their way towards him. The raven haired shinobi picked up Kagutsuchi from nearby and charged at the reptiles. One of them opened its mouth releasing the Kusanagi sword straight at him but that wasn't all. He was shocked that pale stranger emerged completely from that one snake it was creepy yet disgusting sight. Without giving it any thought he charged with a quick strike and he used his sword to block the attack, or at least that's what he thought. Blood was dripping from the pale man's right cheek he finally noticed the regular size cut the Uchiha has inflicted on him. He turned towards the raven haired shinobi giving such an evil grin reaching to the cut he licked his own blood, like he enjoyed receiving the small wound. Sasuke kept his guard up not having a clue what he was going to do next after watching him emerging from a small snake he was truly unpredictable.

"_Very impressive he's truly a force to be reckoned with when he fights with so much anger in his heart. His sharingan may not be as well developed as Itachi's but still…." _

He gave the dragon shinobi with a bigger grin that will send a chill to anyone's spine

"_It has the potential to become even stronger than Itachi's. No doubt, this boy is the one I've been looking for." _

"You have truly met my expectations Sasuke-kun. You fought well my complements to your sensei."

"Crazy bastard, you've been holding back on me ever since we started fighting. That really pisses me off you think I don't have what it takes to take you on evenly?"

"You are indeed strong but still you have ways to go before you can fight someone in my level. But you can become stronger than you are now, that is why I'm here…."

"What do you mean?"

"As I mentioned before I don't want to kill you. I need you as an asset in my plan."

"And I already told you I'm not interested. I will never betray my clan I'd rather die than to help you!"

"But I want to help you get stronger than you can ever imagine. So you can fulfill your goal…."

"My goal….? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your revenge" he gave another grin.

"What….?"

"I know about Itachi and the fate of the Uchiha clan. You want to kill him and avenge your fallen brothers and sisters, am I right?"

"Yes…." It was his only reply but he was very curious to how he knew about it.

"I can give you all the power you will need. If you join me I will unleash your true potential and your strength will be unmatched. Itachi won't stand a chance against you."

"I told you I will never join you. I will fight you with everything I have, at least long enough until my clan brothers arrive."

"Yes I am aware that all of this fire will bring attention to unwanted guests."

A kunai flew towards the pale as he dodged it and he was taken aback by the explosion. He managed to avoid it but he turned to the source where it came from. Sasuke turned and has given a smile as he spotted the one person he wasn't expecting to see, he felt so relief to see her again.

"Ayane…."

The lavender haired kunoichi stood on a tree branch her entire attire covered in blood and she wasn't looking in the least happy. She looked pretty much pissed as she was glaring at the pale man with so much anger. She was giving him such a killer intent that will bring fear to anyone it was more menacing the pale man's evil grins. She was holding her two swords ready to strike her enemy especially when he was a threat to the Uchiha. The Haji Mon kunoichi was worried about him but she hide her concern and as always she will never admit it. Right now the only thing that will please her is killing the bastard who tried to have her killed. The pale man ignored her death glares and gave a grin laying eyes on the kunoichi.

"So you're still alive, impressive. I was sure my friend will be able to keep you company."

"Your friend is the worst company I could ever need. I killed it for failing at the department…All four of them" she hissed remembering the four giant snakes she killed on her own.

"Hmm…but at least it kept you busy, long enough for Sasuke-kun and me to have our fun" he grinned again turning to the Uchiha.

"I'm the only one who can give you the power you need to kill Itachi. But maybe you need a reminder."

Ayane growled in hatred releasing more of her explosive kunais but the pale man was fast enough to dodge them. Sasuke charged with Kagutsuchi in hand performing a quick strike he gasped at the evil stranger blocked it with his sword. They kept on crossing blades as the pale man gave him a wicked grin.

"A small taste of the power I can offer you…."

Sasuke was shocked as his head stretched like he was made of rubber and bit the right side of the lower back of his neck. The raven haired shinobi cried out feeling uncontrollable pain he got on his knees while dropping his sword. The pale man grinned as he quickly dodged more kunais from the lavender haired kunoichi who was giving him such a glare after what he did to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" she jumped the three branch kneeling next to him.

"…." her eyes were on the location where the man has bit him she noticed there were three tomoe which obviously that was never there before.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" her fists tightened her swords shaking in fury

"I gave him a gift, one that he will eventually thank me for" he chuckled while fixing his hair.

"Bastard I'll kill you!" thought she was very angry she was concerned for the Uchiha who was still crying out in pain.

"My name is Orochimaru and in due time Sasuke-kun you will come seeking me. You will seek me out begging for me to give you more power."

"Orochimaru…You're the missing nin from the hidden leaf!" Ayane kept her glare at him.

The snake man kept on chuckling he started descending into the ground slowly he was really vanishing.

"We will meet again Sasuke-kun" he went completely into the ground he was gone.

"Aaahhhhh! Make it stop it hurts so much!"

"Sasuke, I have to get you back to the Hayabusa village hang on" the kunoichi grabbed his arm over her shoulder ready to get him to safety.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto in the distance he arrived at a fast pace along with Ryu and Jiraiya.

"Sasuke…." His cerulean eyes widened seeing the condition of his brother.

"What happened?" asked Ryu.

"That crazy son of a bitch bit his neck, it did something to him" spat Ayane.

"Bit his neck?" the dragon shinobi sounded surprised to hear something crazy like that.

"Who are you talking about?" Jiraiya was afraid to ask.

"Orochimaru…."

"Orochimaru he was here?!" the toad sanin stood shocked.

"Come on let's get Sasuke back to the village!" said a frantic Naruto.

* * *

(Time skip)

Sasuke stood resting on the futon of his room in the Hayabusa household. Joe, Monohime and the rest of the group that brought him back to the village were also present too. As they were bringing him back to the village they heard the Uchiha's screams of agony whatever he was done to him was really serious. Joe stood looking upset after Ayane told them she and the raven haired shinobi were ambushed by none other than Orochimaru. Ryu stood in thought while Naruto was worried for his brother's well-being and the lavender haired kunoichi remained in thought while it was quite hard to hide her concern for her partner. Jiraiya was the only one who was in serious deep thinking his worst fears were true when the Haji Mon kunoichi mentioned of the Uchiha getting bit on his neck. He could clearly see the three tomoe mark on the poor shinobi he knew it has become bad for him. The leader of the dragon clan went to the sanin wanting to break the silence.

"Will he be all right?"

"….."

"Jiraiya-san I must know…."

"It's not looking good. What Orochimaru did to him is really bad."

"What is that mark on his neck?" asked Ryu.

"That is the cursed seal of heaven…."

"It's one of his strongest curse seals you can call it a power up. It will eventually take over Sasuke's mind infusing him with a lot of power its dark energy will corrupt him. The most recommended thing to do right now is to seal it off, no matter what happens he must not use the curse seal."

"Monohime….?" Called Joe to the head shrine maiden?

"I'll see what I can do Joe-sama."

"He'll be fine as long as his mind isn't completely taken over by the curse seal" replied the toad sanin.

"Sasuke" Naruto never took his eyes off the young shinobi.

"…." Ayane was shaking her fists in anger remembering when the Uchiha told her he sensed someone before they left the river.

"Joe-sama I would like to have a word with you in private."

"Very well…."

"If you don't mind Jiraiya-san, I would like to be present too" said Ryu.

"All right" the sanin left the room with both Hayabusa.

"…" the lavender kunoichi has moved softly near the door making sure she will be able to hear their conversation.

"Judging from your tone Jiraiya-san, it seems you have more grave news to tell us" said the clan leader.

"I'm afraid I do about Sasuke…."

"Why did Orochimaru went after him?" asked Ryu.

"Those are the bad news. I think I know why he went after Sasuke, the fact he gave him the cursed seal of heaven could only mean one thing. Orochimaru has always been obsessed with achieving immortality and after countless years with experimenting on others and on himself, he found a way."

"Achieving immortality is beyond human reason" said Joe.

"He did by creating a forbidden ninjutsu that allows him to transfer his mind and soul from one body to the other. By doing this he will continue to live on, maybe forever."

"Then Sasuke…." The dragon shinobi gave a brief pause.

"Orochimaru has chosen him to be his next vessel?" Joe was upset further.

"That's what I think. Giving him the cursed seal is the first step, if it activates and it gets to a point that Sasuke has been taken over by it then he might end up going to Orochimaru. The possibilities are high he wants to take over his body."

"That will never happen Sasuke will never betray this clan. Monohime will find a way to seal the cursed seal and she will make sure he never gets to use its evil power."

"Then everything will be all right as long as the curse seal doesn't activate" said Jiraiya.

"…" Ayane was still listening looking in deep thought.

* * *

(Time skip)

Sasuke was still on his bed but he was now awake realizing he was in his room alone. His eyes widened touching the right backside of his neck where Orochimaru bit him. The pain he felt when his sharp fangs pierced his flesh was unbearable. The Uchiha glared thinking about the fact that he has fought against a dangerous missing nin and managed to survive, only because he was holding back. He thought in training even harder and be ready for him his hand was still touching the same spot. Images from his battle were running in his head and the anger flowing inside of him just thinking about the pale shinobi. He could still imagine staring at his face and the way he was grinning evilly at him, this was someone who needed to be stop even if he didn't know what he was up to. Not a good plan someone as evil as him definitely was a big threat and it angered him further that he wants him to help him as part of his plans.

"_Orochimaru…."_

"_**A small taste of the power I can offer you…." **_

"_**I gave him a gift, one that he will eventually thank me for"**_

"_**In due time Sasuke-kun you will come seeking me. You will seek me out begging for me to give you more power." **_

"_Damn bastard I would never help him I'll kill him for even suggesting me as part of his plan. No matter what power he gave me I'll get strong enough to stop him." _

"Sasuke…." Naruto entered his room.

"I'm fine" the Uchiha didn't wanted him to ever react about his condition.

"You are now. Thanks to Monohimene-chan she placed a protective barrier around the cursed seal Orochimaru gave you."

"_Cursed seal…." _He touched the location of the mark.

"You don't have to worry now, you're safe."

"Whatever power he gave me I am not interested in using it. I'll use my own strength earned from my training."

"That's how it should be we'll continue to get stronger together."

"Is father around?"

"No. He, Ryu and pervy sage are having a private meeting."

"I see. Guess I can talk to him later."

Suddenly Naruto has hugged him that caught the Uchiha off guard. This proved he was worried about him and he couldn't blame him after fighting someone as dangerous as Orochimaru. He thought everyone else must have gotten worried about him. After a couple of seconds he got the whiskered blond away from him breaking the bonding hug. His expression was showing annoyance though he didn't mind family was family.

"Don't do that again" he gave him a frown.

"Sorry I was worried. You fought an S rank missing nin."

"Naruto….?"

"Hm…."

"We're doing some serious training later."

"A sparring match?"

"Better get ready."

"Right, I'll wait for you at the training grounds" the blond smiled leaving the room.

Sasuke gave a sigh turning to his window which had a nice view of the forest.

"You're not going to hug me too are you?"

Ayane emerged from the window staring at him with so much annoyance at his question.

"Not a chance."

"Thanks. It was awkward enough to get hugged by Naruto. Getting hug by you will be creepy."

"I feel the same way" at this the lavender haired kunoichi gave a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"About you getting hickey from a snake man? You expect me to be jealous?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a hickey" he frowned in annoyance.

"I don't feel anything about it. However I want to apologize to you…."

"Apologize?" he got confused at her statement.

"You sensed Orochimaru all along that there was someone when we we're at the river and I denied it. I honestly didn't sense anything but you did. I should have trusted your judgment more especially since you're my partner…."

"It was only very faint I could have easily disregarded it."

"But you didn't, you still sensed him! Don't you dare try to make me feel better because it's won't" she glared at him knowing that he didn't wanted her to feel guilty about it.

"Ayane…."

"Save it. Next time I will trust your judgment you can count on it."

"How about if we learn to trust each other more, we're supposed to be partners?"

The Haji Mon kunoichi gave a nod as she left his room without saying another word not wanting to gaze at his face or avoid any eye contact. She walked the Hayabusa household with a glare remembering when they got ambushed by the missing nin. She was taken in surprise by the giant snake separating her from her partner and even if she managed to kill all four of them she didn't make it in time to help Sasuke fend off the enemy. What's worse she was unable to do anything as he let him bit his neck and eventually giving him the cursed seal of heaven. Today her hatred has grown in capacity and it was towards the snake missing nin it grow faster than her envy towards Kasumi. The kunoichi was going to make sure nothing like that happens ever again especially when she always learns from her mistake.

"_Orochimaru you're going to pay for this…."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**Another time skip is coming and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and are still marking the story to favorites and follows thank you very much. Yep I was planning in Orochimaru to give Sasuke the curse seal like in canon manga because it's necessary for the plot of this story. I'm so excited I am finally going to the first arc which is the first NG sigma game I will make more exciting than the game itself. A lot of characters from the narutoverse will be appearing on this arc that's the only hint I will give I will not say a word on who are those characters. That will be all I will see you next time!**

Next chapter: The Dark Dragon Blade


	5. The Dark Dragon blade

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Ninja Gaiden they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Tecmo Koei and Team Ninja.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 5 The Dark Dragon Blade

(Time skip: three years later)

(Location: Hayabusa village forest region Tokyo Japan)

Another day in the village of the dragon clan though it has been very quiet. The shinobi in training were still doing their daily routines while the villages were also doing their usual routine. Truly it was quieter than regularly or maybe they were underestimating the long calm of peace and tranquility. The training ground was the only place which it was livelier than the rest. The apprentices were in the middle of their sword training routine, only this time Genjiro wasn't alone in teaching the youngling. Naruto was present and has volunteered to help the older shinobi with the training. The whiskered blond took the lead using a bokken teaching the ones who were still fresh beginning their shinobi training. Almost everyone we're all children and they were all obeying listening to his words and following his every move. Genjiro just stood watching with approval at the good job the blond was doing proven he can be a great teacher.

The Uzumaki focused on the training making sure everyone was paying attention. To think he was now teaching the next generation of dragon shinobi at his age. He was young though he was only fifteen the rest of the village saw him as a fully grown adult. Their logic was simply based the moment the child starts his shinobi training he was considered an adult. Through the years Naruto has become among the best of the Hayabusa clan next to Joe, Ryu of course. Sasuke was another story he still believe they were equals and their friendly rival quarrel hasn't ended. They will always try to find out who was better than the other in different fields of combat. After a long hour of a session he finally called everyone to follow the next step of their training which consisted in shuriken kunai target practice and the use of the bow and arrows. Omitsu was the one in charge in that field so he let the kunoichi take over for him. Genjiro walked over the blond while he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Another day of hard training….?"

"I never mind the workout. It's like warming up before a sparring match with Sasuke or Ryu."

"I doubt it was enough to calm your nerves from the responsibility of been in charge of the village?" the older shinobi looked amused inhaling from his smoking pipe.

"Who says nervous?" he tried to remain calm.

"Naruto-san I think you should be more honest with yourself. Your tone clearly says you're nervous, for you this is a big responsibility."

"It is a big responsibility I'm in charge of everything in this village. Everyone's safety is in my hands, it's up to me to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"That is correct. I suppose you will feel nervous since it's your first time Ryu-sama has put you in charge. Tried to relax and enjoy the calm that has been brought to us. It has been quite peaceful these past couple of months though we shouldn't be too relax we have to keep our guard up and continue training no matter how calm things might be."

Naruto gave a nod true to Genjiro's words he was indeed nervous. First time he was put in charge of the village right now he along with a group we're among the experienced and skilled in the village right now. It has become a little risky because there were some shinobi that were no longer here. His adoptive father Joe left on a long training journey two days ago and it was uncertain when he was going to return the village no longer had his support and strength to defend themselves. His older brother Ryu has left very early in the morning deciding to pay a visit to one of their allies outside of their alliance with the Mugen Tenshin clan. He only knew this other ally lived near the Valley of Shadows which it wasn't that far from their village. Momiji has also departed the village to do an errand as part of her shrine maiden duties he didn't had to worry about her since she was been accompanied by two dragon shinobi. As for his brother, Sasuke left a while back with Ayane doing an errand as part of been with the Haji Mon sect. Pretty much the village felt a little empty without his most important people.

"Everyone else has left and I can't sit by with my arms crossed. I have to keep the village protected."

"If Ryu-sama chose you it is because he trusts you and knows you will do a good job."

"Somehow all of this peace and quiet doesn't seem right. Maybe I'm acting a little paranoid."

"Perhaps you're right maybe this can be considered as a "bad omen" or as they called it" the calm before the storm"."

"What do you mean by that?" the blond turned to him looking worried.

"It's nothing Naruto-san I don't want to worry you. I have a right to think negative, when you reach my age you will understand."

"If something happens I'll make sure we're ready to face it together."

"Your tone reflects your determination it seems you lifted everything else that was making you nervous."

"What kind of leader I'll be if I act nervous?" he smiled.

"Naruto-dono!" said one of the young shinobi in training.

"Omitsu-san is calling for you. She wants you to give everyone a demonstration of your archery skills."

"A teacher's job isn't done" he smiled while Genjiro just looked amused.

"Better not keep the young ones waiting. You know Omitsu can get quite cranky when it comes to tardiness."

"Right don't want her chewing me and spitting me out" the whiskered blond gave a laugh as he left with the young shinobi.

"_The calm before the storm…Am I correct or should we just see it as a sign that everything is indeed all right" _the older shinobi inhaled more from his pipe.

The whiskered shinobi headed to the shooting area and smiled at everyone waiting for him. Omitsu handed him a bow so he can give a demonstration to the young shinobi in training. He gave them pointers in focus the arrow to the target, he shoot the arrow hitting the bull's eyes. Everyone was impressed and the whiskered blond fired another one hitting a second bull's eye. Genjiro watched as the blond and the kunoichi instructor helping the rookies to fire with more accuracy. Eventually the young dragon shinobi became a short substitute helping everyone present with his advices remembering everything Joe, Ryu and Omitsu taught him. His smile was pretty evident that he was enjoying helping the young shinobi with their training because he knew they were all very important for the future of their village. They were the next generation to fight and defend the world this was something the leader of the dragon clan has taught him. To always aid the young and show them the way he remained like that until the session was over.

* * *

(Scene change)

Sasuke and Ayane have recently left the Mugen Tenshin village after doing an errand. It was a simple task but it was still something they needed to do as part of their duty as shinobi. The journey became quiet when they left their allies village there was nothing to say between both shinobi. When it comes to doing missions or errands they have chosen to keep their partnership to a very professional level. That's how it's been for three years but outside of their duties they have kept it well hidden, their close friendship. They have developed as a team and have achieved a very effective teamwork. Neither shinobi gazed at the other but kept on jumping the threes of the large forest as they were heading back to the Hayabusa village which it was quite far from their current location. They weren't planning in stopping to spend the night both shared similar traits when it comes to their duties, both were "very by the book".

The Uchiha has changed his attire after he got used to do missions with the lavender kunoichi. It was a dark blue and white uniform with a headband that had the Uchiha clan symbol engraved in a steel plate. On his back was Kagutsuchi sheathed and strapped along with a bow and a quiver of arrows his shuriken hostler was on his lower right leg, finally he decided not to wear a mask just like Naruto. Ayane was also wearing something different from her last attire it still had some purple but it was well define and it showed her beauty and deadly nature along with purple mantle to cover her head like it was a hood (AN: her default costume from NG sigma 1). Suddenly the raven haired shinobi felt a strange feeling that caused him to lose his balance and fall off one of the tree. The Haji Mon kunoichi reacted quick and caught his hand before he could have had a nasty fall. When she helped him on his feet she was glaring at him with a mix of anger and annoyance.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"…"

"You almost fell off, how clumsy can you get?" she crossed her arms giving him a frown.

"…"

"Hey you listening….?"

The Uchiha was in deep thought unable to pay attention to the kunoichi. What he felt that caused him to trip was a similar strange feeling, at the same time it somehow frightened him. Because he was so sure he has felt it before and the more he thought about it, the more it was starting to scare him. His onyx eyes widened at the realization this was the same bad feeling he got before he encountered Orochimaru three years ago he will never forget it. The fight he lost and he ended up getting the cursed seal of heaven from the snake missing nin. If he was feeling this now after so long then it could mean one thing, something bad was about to happen. Whether it was going to happen to him again or someone else he didn't wasted time, he resumed his jumping from the branches. Ayane followed him and she was clearly not happy he was avoiding her.

"Sasuke!"

"I heard you the first time."

"Then answer me, are you testing my patience?"

"Let's increase our speed and head back to the village."

"….." her anger faded hearing his tone of concern.

"Something wrong….?"

"I have a bad feeling that's all."

"Bad feeling…About what….?"

"I will feel better once we return."

* * *

(Scene change)

In a mountain region stood a large army of men wearing samurai armor. There all kinds of warriors from sword wielding ones, to archers, others equipped with sais and others with spears and riding on horses. Among them stood a large man with red samurai armor riding on a horse and holding a longer spear there was another person clad in black samurai armor but there was something different about him. The fact he had no human face behind his armor was a blue flame like his body was only made of fire. They were all in attack formation and they looked like they were about to charge into a war. There was someone else present away from the group but not too far from the black clad samurai, wearing a dark blue cloak with a hood. The hooded figure walked over to the black inhuman samurai handing him a wrapped paper.

"This is the map to the Hayabusa village. Follow it and you will reach it within three hours top" the voice belonged to a young female sounding like she was in her late teens.

"Most appreciated" replied the black clad samurai in a half echoed tone gladly he accepted the map.

"We have fulfilled our end of the bargain now it is up to you to fulfill yours. You can have the dark dragon blade for all we care, but make sure you bring us the one we seek."

"Do not worry. If your information is correct, my men and I arrive at the Hayabusa village. Rest assured we will take the one you desire."

"He won't be that much of a challenge for someone like you. Even a jinchurikki won't be able to top the lord of the greater fiends of the Vigor Empire."

"Masakados it is time" he turned to the red armored samurai on a horse.

"Our mission will be a success Doku-sama. All men forward to the Hayabusa village!"

The large army departed from their spot with Masakados leading the battalion and Doku following them close by. The hooded cloaked stranger was giving a grin even if she didn't trusted the greater fiend as long as he fulfills his end of the bargain nothing else matters. The dark dragon was not her concern since she was after something else, or more precise someone stronger than probably the evil blade itself. Now all she needed to do is wait to hear word from the greater fiend telling her has captured a certain shinobi jinchurikki. No doubt it will eventually turn into an all-out war since she knows they will get spotted by the many Hayabusa scouts that are patrolling the village perimeter. At least the Vigorian army will be doing her a favor if they managed to destroy the village and kill everyone in it. Even if they failed to capture the jinchurikki she will still win. Thinking the last part made her grinned as a familiar spider shinobi appeared kneeling behind her.

"Follow the Vigor army but keep your distance from them. Report back to me the situation over the Hayabusa village."

The spider shinobi gave a nod vanishing from sight as the hooded female was still grinning at the invading army far in the distance.

"_Time for the Hayabusa clan to receive a rude awakening…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Hayabusa village)

After filling in for Genjiro and Omitsu Naruto decided to take a break from all the teaching. The blond decided to let the two resume their duties with the young shinobi while he relax starting at the trees and the rivers. The village wasn't the same without his family he already missed Joe, Ryu and Sasuke a lot, and he hasn't forgotten about the young shrine maiden Momiji. Without all those important people the place really looked empty and quite honestly, boring. At least with his brothers he can have pretty interesting sparring matches, with his father he can teach him new things and even techniques. With Momiji he paused, thinking about her will only made him miss her even more. Heck he even missed Jiraiya and even if he disapproves of his perverted nature he got close with the toad sanin after he learned the rasengan and the summoning ninjutsu. Things weren't really the same without them the day was getting quite slow without the people that are very close to the blond.

The whiskered shinobi arrived at the shrine it was the only place he had in mind. Now he knew Momiji wasn't there but her sister and mother were still present and he doesn't mind spending some time with them. It was all right for him to enter the shrine both Monohime and Kureha weren't going to be that busy to receive any guests especially close people to both shrine maiden. The young dragon shinobi went further spotted Kureha in a chamber praying that where he halted his steps. It was wrong to interrupt a maiden when she's doing her duties including praying he stood waiting for her to finish up. The head maiden Monohime was behind him and gave a smile at how patient he looked waiting for her daughter. Even if he was the container of a powerful being like the nine tails fox she still saw him as a hard working shinobi of the dragon clan along with the rest of the village.

"Naruto-san is everything all right?"

"Oh everything's fine. I'm taking a break from teaching the rookies. It's always a busy day to be in charge."

"Do not concern yourself because it's your first time. If Ryu-sama chose you it is because he trusts you."

"Yeah I'd figure that he wouldn't be giving me a very important responsibility if he didn't right? Anyway Genjiro-san said the same thing."

"Of course he wouldn't. You have proven to be a very important asset to the clan. Would you like some tea while my daughter finishes her prayers?"

"It's okay Monohimene-chan I'm not expecting to stay that long. I…."

"What's the matter? You seem trouble."

"Now that you mentioned it something has been bothering me and it's not about been in charge."

"Is there anything I can be of service to make you feel better?"

"Maybe you can help I…Monohimene-chan I kind of been wondering. Do you think Momiji-chan is still angry at me?"

"Why would she be upset with you?" the head maiden was confused at his question she knew her younger daughter better than anyone and one thing was certain she would never be angry with the blond.

"I'm pretty sure you remember what happened a few years ago" he has suddenly blushed a bit.

"…"

"What I did?" his embarrassed face got worse.

"I see what you must be talking about" the maiden gave a soft smile.

_**Naruto gazed from a corner looking at the front of the dragon shrine. His cerulean eyes were on Momiji who was sweeping the floor. He wasn't happy turning to give a glare at Jiraiya who was giving a smirk which only made the whiskered blond to wipe it off his face. He had no idea why he was doing this in the first place because it was a crazy idea that can bring him in serious trouble. This was a crazy idea from the toad sanin that he completely disapproves of it. First he wanted him to waste all of his chakra while having a serious match with the sanin. The results he did use a lot of chakra in order to use the red chakra of the nine tails but why he was doing this still a question he hasn't gotten an answer. Now what he was asking him to do was too much it was impossible to do and he will never agree to do it. It was probably the worse idea the sanin has ever thought and just when he was starting to like him. **_

"_**Tell me how the heck is this going to help me learn the summon ninjutsu?" he gritted his teeth.**_

"_**I told you. You need to use the nine tails chakra to fully learn it because summoning, like the rasengan is an A rank ninjutsu regular chakra won't be enough."**_

"_**You told me already about that. I just want to know why you are making me give Momiji-chan a kiss" he blushed. **_

"_**In order to use the nine tails chakra you will have to go through a life and death experience. You might die if you don't pull it off. And if you die Joe-sama will kill me, so you're not the only who is taking a big risk here."**_

"_**And you want me to go through this because…."**_

"_**If you die it's better to live with no regrets. What better way to kiss the girl you like, right?" **_

"_**I guess that makes sense but I still don't like it. If I actually succeed in learning the summoning ninjutsu I will have to face Momiji-chan after this. She might never speak to me again, she might even hate" he gave sigh thinking he won't be able to live with himself if the young shrine maiden will despise him.**_

"_**This is a risk worth taking gaki. Now go ahead and do it, time's not to waste." **_

"_**This better work or you're going to get it" he took a deep breath as he left.**_

"_**Good luck gaki." **_

_**The whiskered shinobi walked over the front of the shrine feeling so embarrassed. Momiji was still sweeping the leaves while he could feel his stomach been invaded by butterflies. Never he thought he will be doing this it hasn't even cross his mind to tell her how he feels now he was about to do something very risky. But then again if he does fail to learn the summoning technique then there won't be nothing to regret with doing this since it might be the last time he will see the shrine maiden and everyone again. The blond kept a positive attitude he walked until he was close enough to her, the young shrine maiden stopped her sweeping spotting him. The smile she gave him was so sweet it made him feel worse while his heart was beating like crazy. **_

"_**Naruto-kun hi" she gave a small bow.**_

"_**H-hi Momiji-chan…."**_

"_**What is wrong? You sound nervous." **_

"_**I…I there's something I have to tell you…." **_

"_**Are you sure you're all right? I've never heard you sounding this nervous before" she got worried at his tone and behavior. **_

"_**Yeah I'm fine I need to tell you something…."**_

"_**What is it?" **_

_**Without giving it another thought Naruto has put his hands on her shoulder surprising the shrine maiden a bit. He leaned in and claimed her lips in a very tender and passionate kiss making Jiraiya grinned in pride at the blonds actions. Unfortunately for the whiskered blond Monohime and Kureha were present and both had their mouths wide opened from the shock of the sight. Momiji was shocked feeling his lips on hers and her entire face has heat up. The kiss didn't last that long as she has recovered and broke it, she reached out and slapped the blond before she ran back to the shrine. Her face was red but it was blank not showing her expression. Naruto gave a sigh touching his hurtful cheek it was colored red from the hit he knew he has screw up big time. He did enjoyed the moment and he was now looking forward to fail learning the summon ninjutsu so he can die and disappeared from this world. **_

"_I would never forget that day. After that I didn't spoke to pervy sage for a while…." _

"Naruto-san I don't think my daughter is angry at you at all. She was only surprised you would do something like that, she never seen you as that kind of person."

"I know I made a big mistake and I feel terrible for doing that to her when it was uncalled for. I don't want her to stay mad at me forever. I tried apologizing to her but she never paid attention to me. Maybe it's better if she stays that way with me for good…."

"Don't be too hard on yourself Naruto-san. I talked to her a while back and she's not angry at you. She hasn't avoided you that much."

"You're right. We still talk and spent time together but somehow I feel like something's not right. It feels a bit different she's acting different since that day."

"You will find out someday Naruto-san" the head maiden gave a smile.

"Can't you tell me?"

"I'm afraid not. This is a matter you will have to discuss with my daughter."

"Hmm okay…."

"Mother I need your assistance to reinforce the barrier around the dark dragon" Kureha finally finished approaching the head maiden.

"Yes it is time to reinforce it."

"Reinforce the barrier….?" asked the confused Naruto.

"The barrier that protects the dark dragon blade from getting stolen must be kept strong. It is recommended that it gets reinforce once a week. You are welcome to join us if you're interested Naruto-san."

"I don't mind if you don't."

The whiskered blond followed the two shrine maiden to another room. It was bigger than the previous where they held their prayers on the front stood an altar. His cerulean eyes were on the item on the altar hanging from two wooden pincers the large sword with many sharp edges and the golden handle that that resembles the head of a demon he has been told about. One of the relics of the Hayabusa clan the dark dragon blade it was the first time he was laying eyes on it. He was told by Joe that the sword was evil and destined to remain locked and protected by the shrine maidens an evil power meant to never be used. Both shrine maiden got closer to the large blade while Monohime allowed the blond to walk closer too they didn't mind if he got a closer look at the evil blade.

"This is it?" asked the blond.

"The Dark Dragon blade legends say that it was carved out of the bones of a black dragon. It brought plague and death to the world during the age of ancient myth it has been sealed by those of the dragon lineage since the dawn of history because of its capacity for evil, made possible by the souls of the vanquished Black Dragons that dwell within it. It is said that if the Blade's seal were to be broken, it would gather the hatred and evil of mankind and comfort it upon the one who wields it transforming the wielder into the Devil incarnate" Kureha explained.

"However, not even those of the dragon lineage who protected it knew the extent of its power. Or us for the matter" followed Monohime.

"That is why this sword must remain untouched by anyone whether the person has evil in his heart or not. This is one power never meant to be use" replied the young shrine maiden.

"If it ever falls into the wrong hands it would mean a catastrophe for the entire world. It is our duty to keep the Dark Dragon sealed and protected. Kureha my child let us begin the process of restoring the barrier to its original state. It will take a while so bear with me."

"I know mother you have taught me well."

Naruto knew there was no need for him to be present so he chose to leave the chamber. As he walked the halls of the shrine he spotted Genjiro entering walking up to him. His expression was so serious it brought chills to his spine it was a sign that whatever it was, it was nothing good. Maybe this was the reason why he felt the same bad feeling again, or as he believes it was karma acting up. He was ready to face any kind of news as long as it wasn't that the others who left the village days ago we're in any kind of serious danger. But this wasn't the time to panic remembering his status he was in charge while Ryu and Joe were away from the village. He needed to be calm and serious without doubting his abilities from his hard training. Whatever the older shinobi was going to tell him he will face it head on without looking back.

"What is it Genjiro-san?"

"We have an urgent situation" his tone was enough to tell the blond shinobi something was really wrong.

"Our scouts have spotted a large army heading to the village. They're all in attack formation no doubt they're planning to invade us."

"The Black Spider clan?" it was the only enemy the blond could think off.

"According to our scouts they don't look to be shinobi. They're all wearing samurai armor and there's an amount of them riding on horses. Whoever they are, they intend in invade us with a full scale attack."

"_This is what my karma was warning me about" _Naruto gave a mental sigh it was time to act like a leader.

"Gather the women and children into the shelters, locked the front gate and lead the groups to the front lines while Omitsu-chan will lead the archers into position. Looks like you were right about the calm before the storm."

"Sometimes I hate to be right."

"Right, I'd better get ready for battle."

* * *

(Time skip)

As the sun slowly descends upon the Hayabusa village the shinobi have prepared for the incoming storm. Every single one of the dragon clan has geared and has stationed at the front gates. Genjiro was present changed to his shinobi attire and Omitsu who has also changed to her rightful shinobi uniform stood in the highest point of the village with a large group of archers. They have closed the main gate while Naruto stood with another group. The whiskered blond changed to his shinobi attire which it was a combination of yellow and black the colors seems to go well with him. The blond shinobi stood tell as the one in charge he will be the one to lead and give the order to stand their ground and defend at this incoming threat. According to the last report from their scouts they were twenty kilometers northwest which meant they were about to arrive her any minute. No warning was needed to be given since they knew the mysterious army's intentions were to invade them.

For the whiskered blond this battle meant everything. It was up to him to defend their village against a hostile attack and depending of the outcome of the battle it will determine his skills as a leader, and if he's worthy of been one. Ryu put him in charge because he trusted him like Genjiro said so he will make sure the dragon shinobi doesn't regret his decision. He will show everyone he has what it takes to be a leader and he was willing to put his life at risk for the well-being of their village like every shinobi present here. Though he wished Sasuke was here at least to have more strength to their battalion they were going to need everyone if Genjiro's report was correct of the large numbers of the enemy heading their way. And so he stood like a hawk watching over its terrain, waiting for its pretty to show up before it charges in for the attack. Soon one of the scouts arrived before him giving a signal that they were coming. The blond shinobi signaled the Hayabusa forces to stand by and wait for the enemy to reveal themselves.

His ears caught up the heavy sounds of horse footsteps he knew what it meant. They were here they have finally arrived to attack their village. The blond has signaled everyone to get ready the enemy was coming and from the horse's rapid footsteps they were planning to charge in for the assault. The hostiles forces arrive a group of samurai riding horses Omitsu ordered the archers to fire as a storm of arrows has fallen on the warriors they were all killed on the spot and the shinobi with their arrows had the next arrow to fire. More samurai arrived and once more they were killed by the many arrows, another group arrived with archers firing their own arrows. Some released arrows with fire which became troublesome as some of them hit the interior of the shinobi village. Members of the clan have gotten shot by enemy arrows but they were still holding their ground their objective was clear not to let the hostiles cross the bridge that will lead to the village.

"Keep firing!" shouted the whiskered blond.

"_There seems to be no end to this" _Genjiro kept focused on the battle firing an arrow hitting one of the samurai on his chest.

Naruto knew what needed to be done in order to prevent these hostiles from entering their village. It was a careless move but he saw it as the only solution for their problem. From the look of things they weren't planning in backing down no matter how many of them were getting killed. The blond charged sheathing Fujin and cut down a couple of the samurai with swords he ran towards the end of the main bridge. He didn't had to worry about Ryu or Joe getting angry with him for what he was about to do, desperate times calls for desperate measures. The whiskered shinobi went into the ultimate technique stance as his sword was charging up building up a current of wind. He remembered the times he was training to master the wind sword and the amount of his chakra he needed to use to succeed the first attack of the blade. The blond final unleashed a powerful gust which it was strong enough to blow any enemies heading his way but the force was strong enough to destroy the wooden bridge. The rest of the samurais were cut to pieces by the sheer force of the wind.

"_A wise choice Naruto-san" _Genjiro approved of his action.

With the bridge gone the enemy was now having trouble getting across and to their destination. The dragon clan has taken the advantage but they weren't still calling for victory yet. They were still firing their arrows while more samurai were getting killed along with their archers. Naruto has done the same thing changing to his bow and arrows to join the fight. They weren't planning to rest until every enemy unit has been wiped out for good. Meanwhile the fighting was happening the samurai clad in black armor was watching everything unfold from a small hill, though he still hasn't been spotted by the Hayabusa clan. They were only concentrating in killing the hostile forces on the front lines. The samurai in black on his inside a bright azure flame he admitted to be impressed at the blond shinobi's course of action though it was futile. He and none of his forces weren't leaving until they acquire the item they were looking for. He gave the order to Masakados the large samurai in red armor to take the next step in action.

"_Clever jinchurikki, but not clever enough…." _Doku gave a hand sing to his forces.

Naruto spotted new people wearing similar samurai but they appeared as they have used a teleportation ninjutsu. His eyes widened as they have cast some sort of technique that created a bridge colored blue, like it was chakra. The blond stood shocked not believing they had a plan to cross over from the very beginning. In other words it was pretty much pointless to destroy the bridge if they were planning in doing this all along. A large group of samurai riding horses were the first to cross the blue colored bridge, behind them a battalion of sword fighters and archers charging for the kill. The blond shinobi acted using flying swallow and a barrage of attacks that sliced the warriors. The ally archers used their arrows to take out the hostiles on horses. There were Hayabusa shinobis that were stabbed by their spears and their bodies thrown out into the river. It was inevitable that the enemy made it inside the village but Genjiro and every shinobi of the dragon clan went for the kill no mercy in their eyes.

"Spare no one!" shouted Masakados leading the attack.

Eventually everything turned into a bloody fight where shinobis were falling everywhere, from both sides. The blood was everywhere the killing was endless, arms were cut, heads rolled and legs were cut. The dragon clan was fighting for the sake of their village and everyone living in it that was their reason to kill every member of the enemy forces. The blond regrouped with everyone and Genjiro using their swords, their shuriken and kunai helped the fight as the enemy was losing members, but sadly so did them. The whiskered blond got lost fighting so many opponents, lost in the killing with Fujin and his attire stained with their blood. Masakados stood on the front gate standing proud at his forces on his high horse he will joined the onslaught soon. Doku slowly entered standing next to the warrior clad in red armor. Behind his helmet his azure flame stared down at the casualties like it meant nothing to him, the mission was the only thing that was important to him.

"Doku-sama, now's your chance to infiltrate the village and retrieve what is rightfully ours" said the samurai in red.

"Before I leave I want this village burn to the ground."

"It shall be done Doku-sama."

The raging battle continued as more blood was shed and bodies fell. Soon archers fired their flame arrows hitting part of the houses from the village it will eventually become a fire that started spreading everywhere. Now things became very complicated for the members of the Hayabusa clan because they're only focus was the enemy, putting out the fire will be done for when the hostiles forces have been neutralize. The village will be brought down in flames and there's nothing they could do about it. It was their honor first before their own village, since it can be rebuild. The battle rages on while Doku has made his way into the depths of the area with Masakdos by his side. Naruto killed another samurai with aid from Genjiro while Omitsu took down another archer with her arrows. The blond shinobi took noticed of the two individuals who were far away he suddenly got a bad feeling since he was only staring at their backs. Another samurai riding a horse was taken down as the blond left the group and went ahead after them without saying a word to his allies.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Near the Valley of Shadows)

As they were getting closer to the fortress where the leader of the shadow shinobi Murai, Sasuke's feeling was getting worse. Both he and Ayane ran fast through the paths of the forest this bad feeling angered him of course he knew something was happening and it was driving him crazy not knowing what it was. The lavender haired kunoichi gazed at him with some concern in her eyes he hasn't acted like this since the encounter with Orochimaru three years ago. It was a serious that needed looking out and the only way to make him feel better is to return to the village though she couldn't explain why she wanted him to feel better. Both shinobi stopped as their eyes widened in shock staring in the horizon. In the far distance they saw smoke there was obviously a fire somewhere in that area. They couldn't believe what they were seeing and it made sense what was that feeling warning the Uchiha over and over.

"That location…." Ayane started her voice reflected her shock.

"It can't be…." the Uchiha followed with the same tone of shock.

They ran at high speed now there was concern and panic in their eyes. This was really happening the Hayabusa village was under attack. Both shinobi thought of going there and help in any way they can. Sasuke saw that they were passing through the valley at the top of the hills stood the shinobi fortress the hideout of the shadow shinobi. He hasn't forgotten they were a small clan that we're allies of the Hayabusa clan. In this time of need maybe they will be of help he turned to the lavender haired kunoichi who seemed to have forgotten where they were.

"Go tell Murai, I'll head for the village!"

The Haji Mon kunoichi only gave a nod finally remembering their current location and jumped the hills heading to the fortress. As Sasuke opened the double door that heads out of the valley his thoughts were only on his village and everyone in it. Ryu, Naruto were the first to pop in his mind he was worried even if he knew they can take of themselves in a situation like this one, he already knew his adoptive father was away on a training journey that was the only reason why he didn't thought of Joe. He ran fast without holding back as anger was welling up in him whoever was responsible for the attack was going to pay dearly with his life. There wasn't going to be any mercy only ruthless death to his enemies or he will burn them to ashes with Kagutsuchi.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Inner Sanctum shinobi fortress)

Ryu stood seated in Indian style position along with Murai leader of the shadow shinobi. The dragon shinobi has decided to paid him a visit but not without proving his worth to the clan leader first. They have engaged in fierce combat to show he was indeed a descendant of the dragon lineage. He has learned the shadow shinobi honored strength above everything else and in order to have audience with the clan leader he has to show it. After a long fight the Hayabusa finally showed his worth before the shinobi leader, they gave a bow before settling down. The man with long silver hair has noticed the sword next to the dragon shinobi and he recognized it anywhere. The sword that it was the symbol of the dragon clan passed down by the descendants of the dragon lineage, only the heir of the Hayabusa clan can wield it.

"The Dragon sword, so your father has decided to give it to you?"

"He has entrusted it with me while he continues his training in the forest. He never seen to be satisfy with the strength he possess" Ryu took a hold of the katana.

"Someday you will understand the pursuit of power, perhaps you can start with your training here. And what of its sister blade the Dark Dragon has he entrusted it to you as well?"

"….." the dragon shinobi stood in thought before speaking again.

"It remains in the village under the protection of my clan. They will make sure its left untouched, its dark power sealed."

"It's a shame such a sword must remain untouched. Such power unused, alas I'm not of the dragon lineage so the sword is not of my concern."

"…."

Both shinobi felt a presence getting closer to them they reacted as the door of the room opened rapidly.

"Murai-sama the Hayabusa village-"Ayane stood in shock spotting the dragon shinobi getting up his eyes on her.

"R-Ryu-sama…."

"…." Murai gazed over from his window and he could see the smoke in the far distance, the location was definitely coming from the dragon clan's home.

"You better go now. Your clan needs you."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Dragon shrine Hayabusa village)

Monohime and Kureha were still performing the technique to reinforce the barrier around the Dark Dragon blade. But they were aware of the constant they were in as they could hear the battle cries coming from outside. Their village was under attack and they were caught in the middle of the conflict especially when the enemy might try to enter here and steal any of the relics from the dragon clan under their watch. The head shrine maiden turned to gazed at her daughter there was fear in her eyes since this was the first time the village has been under attack after a long time. But she was still keeping focus in finishing up with the barrier not letting her fear overcome her. They still needed more time and it was hard to continue with the conflict going on, the head maiden only hope the Hayabusa forces have kept the enemy from entering the village. Once they were done here she will perform a barrier around the shrine to prevent hostiles from entering if there was enough time to finish with the protective technique on the evil blade.

"We're almost there Kureha be strong. Don't be afraid everyone is fighting really hard."

"I know mother. Naruto-kun and everyone are making sure we're all safe."

"Monohime-san, Kureha-san!" a clan shinobi stood at the doorway.

"I'm here to stand and watch over both of you."

"Thank you we only need a couple of minutes to finish reinforcing the barrier."

"Ugh…."

Both shrine maiden turned to see the shinobi has been sliced in half. They gasped from all the blood, but they were shocked staring at the person who killed him. The samurai in black armor holding a wicked looking katana both noticed behind his mask nothing but an azure flame he was definitely not human. Monohime couldn't take it anymore she interrupted the technique as she got in front of her daughter protecting her from the incoming harm. Kureha gasped but didn't wanted any harm on her mother, the head shrine maiden kept her behind her not showing any fear to the samurai clad in black. Tears were falling from the young maiden not wanting anything to happen to her or her mother, and yet all she could do was stay behind her while their lives were in grave danger. The azure flame being took a few steps getting closer to the two while they stood on the spot, his katana stained with blood looking like it wanted to release more.

"Hand over the Dark Dragon."

"This sword was meant to never be used by anyone. Its dark power is to remain untouched by humanity" said Monohime.

"My master wants its power. You will not stand in my way" he walked over with sword in hand.

"Mother…."

"Shhh it's all right I'm not letting him harm you."

"I will take the sword and your lives as well."

The head shrine maiden glared as she was holding a purple colored jewel in a strange looking shape. It was glowing as she cast a technique releasing a blast that hit the samurai in black.

"Kureha run!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Do as I say! Go to the shelters and wait with everyone."

"A futile effort" the samurai raise up looking unharmed.

"No" the young maiden stood in horror as the samurai raised his sword ready to strike her.

"Kureha!"

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto has followed the samurai in red armor further into the village. Not that he was surprised the samurai has lured him into a trap and obvious ambush. Groups of samurai riding horses arrived using their spears while others firing arrows. The whiskered blond fired his arrows focusing on the archers first all of his shots were right on hitting them. For the ones with spears he blocked their attacks with Fujin knowing they can use the long weapons to grab him and throw him like a rag doll. He stroked them down using the flying swallow technique cutting them off from the horses. More samurai arrived and they were taken out the blond has switched once more to his arrows all the training he did under Omitsu and Ryu has made a big difference in his aiming, which it wasn't considered the best back then. The fire has spread over the village and the houses and other places were burning, the blond shinobi fixed his gaze over to the last enemy standing.

His cerulean eye glared down at the samurai in red armor a lot of anger was shown. This was the person who led the attack to the village he was responsible for the state it was in. He was responsible for the many casualties that were up now from the dragon clan, and counting. There wasn't going to be mercy for this man the blond gripped the hilt of his katana and showed the determination to defeat him. He was going to kill him for everything he did no one gets away with hurting his clan members and destroying his village. Using arrows will be wise against an enemy on a horse but this one seemed to be tougher than the regular samurai he killed. He unsheathed Fujin once more planning to slain him with his main weapon he has seen the way he rides. The samurai in red was fast for someone looking like he was heavy meaning stronger attacks will be the key to bring him down. The whiskered blond prepared to unleash an attack while the samurai stood in his place holding his long spear.

"You're stronger than you look. Then again, you are a jinchurikki it is to be expected."

"Shut up. You're going to pay for attacking my village bastard!" the whiskered blond growled his eyes have changed color to a crimson blood.

"This must be the first time you see so many of your clan dead. This will always follow those who walked the path of the shinobi. Some will live, some will die, either way they are destine to continue facing life and death. It's a never ending circle-"

"Shut up don't give me lectures, I'm going to kill you!"

"Prove it then" Masakados gave a grin behind his red helmet.

Before Naruto ten samurai appeared equipped with sai the ones further from the blond fired a ball of energy at him. The whiskered shinobi used reversed to dodged them and countered with kunai hitting their mark the blond blocked their sai attacks with his sword countering every one of their moves. He cut their arms and legs finishing them without a thought the ones who got lucky were the ones who teleported away. He didn't waste time going to perform the ultimate technique Fujin was gathering wind wanting to use the first level attack of his sword. It was unfortunate that the samurai teleported back in front of the Uzumaki allowing to used his gust stream on them they were blown away along with been torn to pieces from the strong pressure of the wind. The blood was everywhere before he turned that the samurai in red was gone, he gasped dodging a spear attack from said samurai. He threw his kunai and he blocked them with his long weapon riding his horse he charged again at the blond. The whiskered jinchurikki leap back taking his distance from the samurai but he was still glaring at him with his blood red eyes.

"A sneak attack, I'm not surprise."

"I admit that you're quite strong but I will make sure to stop you with my next attack."

"I'm right here" the blond stood in attack position holding his sword.

"_Hmm...Doku-sama hasn't given me the order to capture the jinhcurikki in accordance with the deal we made with the Black Spider clan. That means I can kill him, figures he wasn't planning in fulfill his end of the bargain from the start" _he gave a slight chuckle.

"Time to die jinchurikki."

"You first…."

Masakados charged his horse speeding up he was still grinning. He performed a speed trust with his spear but he was shocked, the blond has disappeared. His eyes widened in a moment whiskered shinobi appeared before him and performed a quick attack with his sword. The horse speed away from the blond before he realized he has received a deep cut on his chest he eventually lost his balance falling off. As the samurai in red armor hit the ground Naruto appeared holding a blue sphere of spinning chakra on his left hand. The blond was still glaring at him with the same red bloody eyes he showed no mercy smashing the rasengan he learned from Jiraiya into his face. It was so powerful it destroyed his helmet and the force blow him hitting a wall from a stone wall. The blond shinobi walked over to the fallen samurai noticing his face was completely twisted from the attack it was covered in blood. It was time to deliver the final blow or maybe it wasn't necessary since he looked like he didn't have much time.

"You've underestimated me…."

"It doesn't matter if you have defeated me, you're too late" a grin formed on his bloody twisted face.

"…"

"By now my master has taken the Dark Dragon blade…."

"_The Dark Dragon" _the blond stood shock his eyes widened.

"_No Monohimene-chan and Kureha-chan!"_

"Hahaha…The Vigor Empire shall unleash the power of the Dark Dragon bringing the true meaning of terror over the world…." Masakados finally went limp he was dead.

"_I have to hurry to the shrine. But the fire" _he made hand seals performing the summoning jutsu.

As the smoke vanished a five foot yellow toad wearing a blue jacket stood in place.

"Oh Naruto, how're you doing?" said the young looking toad.

"You've grown Gamatatsu but we don't have time to waste. I need you to go help everyone with the fire engulfing the village hurry up!"

"Right!" the toad jumped away heading to the area where the fire was stronger.

"_Kureha-chan and Monohimene-chan please be safe."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Sasuke used his agility to cross over the destroyed bridge that leads to the village. His onyx eyes widened staring down at his home wrapped in flames. Anger swell within him if he finds any of the ones responsible for this he will make them pay dearly. He spotted Hayabusa shinobi along with Genjiro, Omitsu, Sanji holding many buckets of water in order to put out the fire. Many dragon shinobi were obviously gathering the water from the river that surrounds the village. The Uchiha didn't waste time aiding everyone he grabbed some buckets and gathered water even if the fire was too great to be put out with just a bucket. He wondered the whereabouts of Naruto he should be here helping the clan it made him think that maybe there were still enemy forces present and he was engaging them in combat. If that was true he couldn't let him face them on his own his thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a yellow toad releasing large amounts of water from his mouth.

"_Looks like Naruto is helping after all" _he knew the blond was the one who summoned the toad.

Ayane and Ryu arrived shortly and there was no time to say a word. The dragon shinobi has went ahead to find any survivor and Naruto while the lavender kunoichi joined up with everyone with helping putting out the fire. They were making some progress thanks to Gamatatsu and his water surge technique it won't be long that they will succeed in extinguishing the flames. Suddenly the Haji Mon kunoichi has stopped her actions glaring at a particular spot she has lowered her bucket taking a kunai. Sasuke noticed her expression immediately he could tell something was up her anger was enough to tell him that there were still enemy forces in the village. He will gladly kill the ones who attacked his home no matter how many of them are. He prepared his shuriken and Kagutsuchi ready to take them on he had plenty of hatred to kill an army of enemies.

"Where are they?"

"Over there!" she threw her kunai at a corner and emerged one of the samurai with a sword.

The Uchiha charged so fast stabbing his sword on the samurai's left shoulder. He cried out as he was met the glaring eyes of the sharingan. He pressed the sword on his wound making his cried louder from the pain. Ayane got next to him glaring at the enemy she made sure that there weren't any more hostile forces in the area once it was clear she turned attention to the wounded samurai. The raven haired shinobi saw an opportunity to get information on the enemy before he kills him.

"Who sent you?" his tone was very cold.

"Kill me, I will never talk…."

"I can arrange that" he activated a genjutsu hypnotizing the samurai.

"I'll ask again. Who sent you?"

"Doku-sama…."

"Doku….?"Ayane was a bit surprised since she heard the name before.

"Why did you attack this village?"

"The Dark Dragon…."

Sasuke's eyes widened while the lavender kunoichi next to him was shocked. The Uchiha killed the samurai while getting up he was frantic now he knew where to go or where Naruto was. If there were still more enemy forces they were probably in the place where the evil sword was located.

"They're after the Dark Dragon blade. Stay here and put the fire out with everyone. I'll head to the shrine."

"…" the Haji Mon kunoichi only gave a nod while in deep thought about the mentioned of Doku.

* * *

(Scene change)

As Naruto arrived at the dragon shrine he gasped that the entire place was in flames. He growled killing the samurai present they were starting to get annoyed since he was so worried for the head maiden Monohime and her daughter Kureha. Ever since he found out from Masakados that they were after the Dark Dragon blade he was only thinking about the well-being of both because they were guarding the relic at the shrine. His cerulean eyes widened once he took down the last samurai his eyes were on the front of the shrine. Kureha has been attacked and she has fallen to the ground, her Shinto attire was covered in blood. The one responsible for attacking her was a samurai clad in black armor behind his helmet was an azure flame, and he was holding the Dark Dragon. The whiskered blond stood in pure utter shock watching the young maiden looking like she was dead, until she gazed over at him looking in so much pain.

"Kureha-chan…." He whiskered shinobi still looked in shock.

"N-Naruto-kun…." she finally closed her eyes as the blond feared the worst.

"She hardly put up a fight on the contrary to her mother" spoke the samurai in black.

"….." the blond shinobi was shaking his fist in anger.

"_Monohimene-chan too…." _

"The jinchurikki if you're here then it means you defeated Masakados. You have arrived right on time" he left the shrine entrance meeting up with the blond.

"I'm supposed to capture you as part of fulfilling a deal however I'm not good at keeping my promises. I will not miss the chance to test the power of the Dark Dragon against a jinhcurikki."

"Monohimene-chan, Kureha-chan…."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Monohimene-chan, Kureha-chan" red chakra started pouring all over Naruto's body.

"…." Doku has suddenly taken a step back.

"You…." The blond glared at him with his crimson eyes and sharp fangs.

"_What is this?" _thought the samurai in black armor without a hint of fear.

"You fucking bastard!"

* * *

(Scene change)

The Kyuubi stood inside his golden cage while he was wrapped in heavy looking chains that it was representing the seal Monohime placed on the blond when he was younger. As soon as the fox felt the powerful hatred from his container he growled in anger releasing his chakra crossing over the cage. He didn't have a choice but to obey because of the second seal placed by the head shrine maiden. But it didn't mean he has to like it.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Grrrraaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto's body was engulfed in the red chakra taking the form of the fox along with one tail on his back.

"_Such power…."_

"I'll fucking kill you! I will never forgive you!" his voiced sounded so feral filled with so much hatred.

The blond charged at a fast speed unsheathing his sword Doku managed to block the attack but the force sent him flying back to the burned shrine. He didn't gave the samurai the chance to get as he lunge for the kill and used his free hand which it had sharp claws and lay a scratch on his armor. He unleashed another attack with Fujin, but this time the azure flame samurai blocked it with the Dark Dragon. The samurai performed dozens of flurry attacks with the cursed sword but the whiskered shinobi has proven he wasn't going to be beaten so easily. Naruto was so angry glaring at Kureha and Monohime's murderer his anger was still burning with his free hand he has formed a purple colored rasengan. The blond aimed the purple chakra spiraling sphere at the black samurai but he was quick blocking the sphere with the dark blade. The force was so strong but the samurai stood his ground this time now he knew what kind of opponent he was facing.

"_So this is the power of a jinchurikki…Impressive." _

Doku understood why the Black Spider clan was after him that they will choose between him over the Dark Dragon blade. It's like the jinchurikki was more powerful than the dark sword itself but it didn't mattered to him his master wanted the sword and he will bring it to him no matter what. However it didn't changed his opinion about not fulfilling his end of the bargain with the spider clan they couldn't get their hands on something so powerful like a demon container. With the whiskered blond they might become so powerful that they might try to destroy the Vigor Empire and that was something the samurai in black couldn't let that happen. The samurai used all of his strength as he charged at the jinchurikki filled with red chakra he blocked his dozens of attacks before plunging the cursed sword straight at him. Naruto was so focused on the fight that he didn't saw when he was wounded his red eyes widened realizing the azure flame samurai has stabbed the Dark Dragon on his chest.

"Ugh...No" the red chakra has suddenly left his body as the samurai removed the sword from him.

"It is over jinchurikki."

"I…." Naruto hit the ground but he was still breathing he could feel the chakra of the nine tails healing his wound but such injury will take time to heal completely.

Doku heard a scream of anger as he saw another shinobi charging at him with sword in hand. The blond smiled seeing Ryu arriving he was fighting the samurai in black armor with everything he had. Using the Dragon sword he attacked the samurai endlessly while he dodged when he needed to. But no matter how bravely the dragon shinobi was fighting the blond could see that even his adoptive older brother and heir to the dragon clan was no match for the azure flame being. He growled he couldn't get up the wound was too much and the red chakra will take a while to heal it, he won't be able to assist the older Hayabusa. No matter how quick he was the samurai in black seems to be faster Ryu has used all of his sword techniques and he still looked like he didn't had the advantage. The azure flame being wasn't even giving him time to use the ultimate technique because he was attacking the dragon shinobi without stopping.

His cerulean eyes widened as the worst has happened the samurai has attacked Ryu giving the dragon shinobi a fatal wound. The one shinobi he thought it was invincible and couldn't be defeated seems to have actually been beaten in combat. He tried once more to get up but it was futile and just like that the fight was over. The samurai in black armor left shortly after he defeated both shinobi while Naruto was growling and cursing at himself for not been able to stop him and avenging Monohime and Kureha's deaths. He felt so useless but since he was still losing too much blood the blond eventually fell unconscious. While the fire was still burning the dragon shrine a falcon flew getting on a tree branch it was watching the fire and its eyes gazed at the two fallen shinobi. It stood there for a minute before it flew away. By the time Sasuke arrived at the scene it was too late he was shock to see both of his brothers have been beaten lying on the ground looking like they were dead.

* * *

(Scene change)

The shinobi from the Black Spider clan returned and gave his full report to the hooded woman. She listened to every single word and the more she heard from it, the angrier she got. She found out that Doku engaged the jinchurikki in combat and that he obviously had the advantage in the fight. She growled punching a nearby tree they were too far from the Hayabusa village to be seen by one of their scouts but she didn't took these news well. Their job could've been made so easy thanks to the lord the greater fiends but no it has to be done the hard way. Of course things can't go according to plan like she has learned today. If the samurai in black armor were right in front of her she will give him a piece of her mind for been such a liar and a bastard. The one thing she hated the most is that they let him go taking the Dark Dragon when that was originally their goal to take in the first place.

"Curse that Doku! Who the hell does he think he is not fulfilling his end of our bargain!?" she growled again losing her patience.

"He had him he had that blasted jinchurikki right where he wanted. All he needed to do is grab him, but no he has to leave him there. I should've never trusted him, if there's one thing I hate are liars."

"Arachnia-sama please calm down" replied the spider shinobi.

"Don't give me orders!" she glared at him.

"It wasn't an order. I just think you should calm down and think things thoroughly."

"Hmm…Yes you're right looks like the plan of doing business with the Vigor Empire failed miserably. It's all right I will think of something eventually. It seems the responsibility of capturing that jinchurikki has always been in our hands" she gave a grin under her hood as she vanished with the shinobi following her.

"_Just you wait jinchurikki, your days are numbered…."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and realized he was lying on a futon of his room. Gazing to the window he noticed that it was morning already his eyes widened remembering what happened last night. The attack on the village, his fight against Masakados, his encounter and defeat at the hands of the samurai in black armo. His cerulean eyes softened remembering Kureha's death as well as her mother, and then he remembered Ryu was also beaten by the samurai who stole the Dark Dragon blade. The harsh truth emerged he has failed to protect the village from the enemy, he failed as a leader. He knew his father Joe will be so disappointed in him for his failure. When he returns from this training trip he will face him and tell him exactly what happened. The blond jinchurikki snapped to reality realizing he wasn't alone in his room Sasuke, Ayane, Genjiro, Omitsu and Sanji were present. He had no idea how long they've been standing there but they all looked like they were relief he was awake.

"How're you feeling Naruto-san?" Omitsu was the first to ask.

"Terrible" was his only reply.

"You're telling me. Almost the entire village was burned down. At least the wound you received has been healed" Sasuke didn't sound happy in the least.

_"The nine tails must have healed it. If it wasn't for it Naruto wouldn't have survive."_

"How's everything going Genjiro-san?" the blond gave a soft sigh.

"Not everything is in a bad state. We managed to put out the fire, all thanks to your summon who was a big help. We already started the rebuilding process."

"That's good to know" the Uzumaki made a long pause.

"What about Kureha-chan and Monohimene-chan?"

"…." no one gave a response while Sanji has lowered his head.

"As I thought" the blond whispered not believing they were both gone.

"Besides them Genjiro-san, any other casualties….?"

"I'm afraid there's quite a number of our shinobi who have been killed in action. I apologize for been the bringer of sad news."

"That's all right this was a tough battle. These people who attacked were no amateurs, they've put up a good fight" Naruto thought about the samurai in black armor.

"Wait…Is Ryu all right?" the whiskered shinobi panicked a little remembering the azure flame being has defeated him.

"Ryu-sama is well. His wounds have healed and he already left to discuss a few things with Murai-sama" replied Omitsu.

"Naruto we should talk about the enemy" Sasuke started getting to a new topic.

"The Dark Dragon blade has been stolen. They invaders took it that was the only reason for their attack on the village…."

"Yeah I'd figured" once more the blond thought about the samurai clad in black armor.

"The samurai I got the information from has also told me the army was been led by someone named Doku"."

"_Doku, then it must be him the one who killed Kureha-chan and Monohimene-chan…."_

"I fought and beat his second in command. Before he died he said something about the Vigor Empire."

"Vigor Empire…It sounds familiar" Ayane thought out loud.

"You know something about it?" asked the Uchiha.

"I heard a few things but I believe Murai-sama will know more about the empire. He will definitely fill Ryu-sama in what he knows."

"This Vigor Empire seems to be interested in the power of the Dark Dragon. Which is nothing good I believe" said Genjiro.

Suddenly Sanji started sobbing obviously he was devastated that everything that happened to the village, and obviously the death of Kureha and Monohime. Omitsu took the boy out of the room to get some fresh and try to cheer him up, that was something Naruto couldn't do at the moment. He was also in the same mood, depressed, disappointed and angry with himself. He needed some space to think about things but one thing was certain, he wasn't going to let things stay like this. The Vigor Empire needed to pay for what they did. They also took a very dangerous weapon which it was truly evil either way they needed to be stop.

"Ryu is leaving for the Vigor Empire. Ayane and I are going to aid him" said the Uchiha.

"I knew you were going to say that. I'm gearing up and coming too, no way I'm staying behind. But first I will pay my respects to everyone."

"We'll go ahead."

Genjiro left the room while the two shinobi were about to do the same.

"Ayane?" called the whiskered blond getting the kunoichi's attention.

"Look after Sasuke would you?" he smiled.

"Hmph…I don't need permission from you for that" her tone wasn't rude yet it wasn't kind either.

"I don't need someone looking after me."

"Let's go we have to leave before Ryu-sama does" the Haji Mon kunoichi ignored his comment.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Graveyard Hayabusa village)

Naruto was back in his shinobi attire he was knelt before the graves of Kureha and Monohime. Around both graves stood the fallen shinobi of the dragon clan that fell during Doku's attack. So many lives that perished because they were trying to protect the village now he prayed that their souls have marched to the other side where they can get eternal rest but he knew that wasn't going to be. They won't be able to rest peaceful until they have been avenged for their deaths only by killing the one responsible. He remembered his fight against Doku he wasn't human his strength was truly something to fear not to mention he was able to fight when he was using the nine tails chakra. The blond jinchurikki made a prayer to everyone including Kureha and Monohime it was the only thing he could do at the moment. There was also blame himself for failing in protecting everyone the village got attacked and almost burned completely. He suddenly felt a presence as he got up to see Ryu who changed into his black falcon attire.

"I thought you were leaving for Vigor."

"I am. I decided to come here to retrieve a couple of things including speaking with you."

"Listen Ryu I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough to prevent the village from getting des-"

"The village is been rebuild and everyone is helping. Genjiro told me of your performance during the attack, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You acted like a true leader it was expected that there were going to be casualties."

"But Kureha-chan and Monohimene-chan are gone. I wish there was something I could've done, if I only I arrived on time then maybe they would still be alive."

"Death will always follow those who walk the path of the shinobi it is inevitable. Monohime and Kureha knew of the great danger they were facing and expected to risk their lives for the protection of the relics that were guarded by the ancestors of the dragon lineage."

"I'm going to help with the reconstruction of the village. After that I'm coming with you to Vigor."

"Aside from paying my respects to my clansmen, there's another reason why I need to speak with you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to stay here because Momiji hasn't return from her errand. I need a favor from you that you will tell her the fate that has fallen to her mother and sister."

"What? Y-you want me to tell her that they're dead…That will be so hard I don't think I'll be able to go through with it."

"More importantly I need you to train her."

"Train her. You want me to teach her to fight?"

"In order for Momiji to not share the same fate as her family she must be train in combat. Can I trust you to do this?"

"I…Yeah you can count on me. I'll help her get strong."

"Thank you."

"Hey Ryu…That samurai the one who took the Dark Dragon was really strong."

"Doku indeed. Murai told me he's the lord of the Greater Fiends from the Vigor Empire. I guess it's to be expected of his inhuman strength."

"Make sure you give the Vigor Empire and Doku what's coming to them" he smiled before leaving when he stopped.

"Ryu….?"

"…"

"When I'm done with Momiji-chan's training I'll be joining you in Vigor. You can count on it."

The dragon shinobi gave a nod as he knelt before the graves and started giving a silent prayer to his clansmen brothers.

"_You two can count on it too" _Naruto gazed over Kureha and Monohime's graves as he left.

* * *

**To be continued**

**There first chapter of the first arc is now officially done. I can give a small spoiler that Orochimaru will be appearing in this arc, as well as Kabuto and the sound five I haven't forgotten about them lol. There will be more characters from the Narutoverse appearing on this arc too but that will be all, don't want to give too many spoilers I leave you guys guessing its better that way. As always thank you very much for all the reviews showing your support with marking the story to favorites and follows I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next chapter: Towards vengeance


End file.
